OH Baby!
by Opraidol4ever
Summary: Life always throws you little surprises. Maxies world is turned up side down when Jesse walks away from her and She finds out her life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**The docks…**

"Hey Jesse, Sorry I'm late." Maxie apologized as she came down the steps to the docks.

"No problem Angel, you ready to go? I think we can still make it to the movie." Jesse told her as he walked to the bottom of the steps to meet her. 

"Yeah, we don't plan on watching the movies anyways." Whispered Maxie as she hugged him.

The Movies…

Jesse and Maxie made it just in time to catch then end of the movie.

"Well we can go to Kelly's and have some ice cream and I don't know…. maybe check out the up stairs." Flirtingly said as she winked at Jesse, while they walked back to the car.

Maxie knew what she wanted and that was Jesse. She wasn't afraid to make it known either. Maxie turned and walked backwards in front of Jesse so she could see his face. "What ya think bout that." She wanted to know.

"I say, it's a plan." Was all Jesse said.

Kelly's…

"Two chocolate ice cream cones, please." Jesse ordered while Maxie sat on the phone talking to Georgie, who called her on her cell.

"No Georgie I'm not going to ditch Jesse to hand with you and Dillon." Maxie said into the phone. "I don't care if guys want to show me something… Because I'm spending the night with Jesse…But we want to be along… fine I'll ask him." Maxie gave into her sister like always.

"Jesse, Dillon and Georgie want us to meet them at the pizza shack…they need to show me something, and apparently it's to important to wait till tomorrow." Maxie rolled her eyes as she explained. " Is it ok in we going just for a little…it wont take more then a half hour…a hour the longest." Maxie gave her puppy eyes to Jesse and she asked.

" Of course…we will just put our tour of up stair on hold." Jesse joked and winked at Maxie.

" Thank you so much….I promise we will still have more then enough time for the tour." Maxie was re assuring Jesse that nothing will stop them from having a wonderful night together.

Pizza Shack…

"Dillon come on, we need to finish setting this up before Maxie and Jesse get her." Georgie yelled at Dillon.

" Fine, remind me again why we are doing this." Dillon questioned Georgie's motives.  
"Because, she's my sister and I love her. She's important to me and so is her happiness." Georgie replied defensively told her boyfriend. Georgie loves Dillon but sometimes he gets on her nerves with question everything she did.

"Okay, okay…no need to go all postal on me, I was just asking." Dillon shot back.

"K, just lets get this done so it's ready for when they get here."

"Fine."

10 minutes later, Pizza Shack…

When Jesse and Maxie got to the Pizza Shack, it was completely dark.

"Hello, Dillon, Georgie, anyone, are you here?" Maxie called out into the dark.

"Come on Maxie, no ones here, lets head back." Jesse told Maxie when no one answered. Jesse did not like this, he did not like it one bit.

Just as they were about to walk away, the lights went on.

"Surprise!" Dillon and Georgie screamed as they jumped out from behind the counter.

When Jesse and Maxie turned back around, to their surprise Dillon and Georgie had set up a romantic setting.

A tablecloth on the table with a single red rose in a glass vase, set in the middle of the tabe. With candles on the each side of the vase, and lights strung all along.

"Georgie!…what is this?" Maxie was confused.

"Yeah… What is this?" Jesse wanted to know as well.

"Well I wanted to do something special for my favorite sister." Georgie explained.

"Yeah…Ok…but what is this." Maxie wanted to know.

"It's a two month anniversary gift from Dillon and me." Georgie explained.

"OH MY GOD!… this is so sweet…thank you…both." Maxie squealed as she want over to her sister and gave her a big hug, and then Dillon.

"Hey…thanks guys that's really cool of you." Jesse said as he shook dillons hand and gave Georgie a hug.

"You didn't have to do this for us…But im glad you di…thank you, thank you, than you." Maxie kept tanking Dillon and Georgie over and over again.

"I know, but I wanted to because yu mean a lot to me, and I love seeing yu smile." Georgie said hugging her sister again.

"Well it means a lot to me…I mean us…you doing this.' Maxie said again.

"Okay, well we are going to leave you to alone…were going now…enjoy." Georgie said as she pulled Dillon.

"Right, we are going now…you you tomorrow." Dillon replied as he fellowed Georgie.

"Have fun you two." Geprgie yelled as they left.

Georgie and Dillon left, and Jesse and Maxie sat down at the table.

"Well this was a nice surprise, wasn't it?" Maxie asked as they ate their pizza.

"Jesse it was." Jesse replied.

" Did you know anything about this?" Maxie questioned Jesse.

"No…did you?" Jesse shot back.

"Okay, no need to get so defensive…and no I didn't." Maxie said offended.

"Okay, lets enjoy this beautiful night here, then I'll give you that tour." Jesse winked at Maxie and lightening the mood.

"Right…I can't wait for that tour." Flirted Maxie.

Jesse and Maxie finished their pizza and then danced under the stars for a while just holding each other close. Maxie loved being in Jesse's arms, she felt so safe and as if nothing in the worled existed but them.

Three hours later, Jesse's apartment…

"Well that was something to remember." Maxie said as she layed in bed wrapped in Jesse arms.

"WOW!…you were amazing, couldn't have pictured our first time any better." Jesse said as he turned to look at Maxie.

"Same here, you were so sweet and gentle…but we forgot…you know…" Maxie reminded Jesse.

"Yeah we did, but it…we it was only one time… and well I know we are both healthy." Jesse explained to Maxie.

"Yeah, I know nothing wrong with what happened tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jesse's apartment…**

Maxie spent the night at Jesse's apartment. She wanted to be with him all night just wrapped in his arms, after the amazing night they had.

"Good morning angel." Jesse turned to see Maxie. Jesse thought Maxie looked so beautiful lying in his bed; she looked just like an angel.

"Good morning…or should I say great morning." Maxie opened her eyes to the sound of Jess's voice. She saw his amazingly gorgeous smile. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found Jesse; she truly believed she found her soul mate.

"You look so beautiful sleeping there…just like and angel." Jesse loved Maxie more then anything in the world. He was so happy to be lucky enough to meet an amazing, beautiful, and free spirited woman like her.

"Jesse can I tell you something very serious?" Maxie wanted to tell Jesse so badly that she loved him but was afraid he didn't feel the same way.

"Of course you can…you can always tell me anything." Jesse got a little nervous with the way Maxie sounded.

"I'm doing this now before I lose my nerve…ok…I'm just going to come out and say it…" Maxie was really nerve so she just blurted it out really fast. "I LOVE YOU!"

This took Jesse off guard so he just sat there talking it in for a minute. Maxie thought this meant he did feel the same way, so she went to get up out of bed. Jesse stopped her and pulled her back down. "No stop, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what?" Maxie feared what Jesse was going to say.

"I…I love you too…I love you so much…I've loved you since the cabin." Jesse loved Maxie and was so happy she felt the same way.

"Really, I was so afraid you didn't. I was afraid you would never want to see me again, because I dropped this on you.' Maxie was so relieved she wasn't going to loose Jesse because of her big mouth. "So no more push, pull Jesse?"

"No more." Jesse loved Maxie way too much to keep pushing here away.

"Okay, well I should really get going I have to get to class." Maxie hated to have to leave Jesse but se knew she needed to get to class.

Maxie want to get out of bed again but Jesse stopped and pulled her back down because he didn't want her to leave. "No, don't go…how can you leave this." Jesse flashed his smile and gave her his pleading eyes.

"Well…I guess I can get the notes from Dillon." Maxie couldn't resist Jesse when he smiled at her. She then laid back down in with Jesse in bed.

Few hours later…Kelly's…

Jesse and Maxie finally left the apartment at noon. They were both hungry so they thought they would go down stairs and get some lunch.

"So do you want to eat here, or take lunch up to Port Charles falls?" Jesse hoped Maxie would want to go to the falls. He wanted to be alone with her. He didn't want to share.

"PC falls, I want you al to my self." Maxie was happy Jesse had suggested that they take lunch up to the Falls.

"Good, I don't want to share you either." Jesse smiled and winked at Maxie.

Jesse went and ordered their lunch well Maxie went out side to get some fresh air.

"Maxie why aren't you in class." Mac was angry to find his eldest daughter, Maxie, was not in class but instead at Kelly's.

"Mac…I was…um…I over slept, so I decided to get some lunch since class is almost over anyways." Maxie quickly lied to her Dad.

"Oh, ok…as long as you get the notes from Dillon." Mac understood that some times you over sleep.

"Mike said it would be about…." Jesse realized Mac was next to Maxie, and he did not look happy.

"Maxie...tell me the real reason you are not in class…Beaudry better not be the reason." Mac was really angry with what he saw.

"No commissioner, I was…" Jesse tried to explain but got cut off my Mac.

"I'm not talking to you." Mac only wanted to hear from Maxie what was going on.

"Mac…Dad…I came here to get some lunch and ran into Jesse, so we decided to eat lunch together…that's all there is to it." Maxie lied to Mac because she knew Mac would be furious if he knew the truth.

"Is this right Beaudry?" Mac had a feeling they were lying.

"Yes Commissioner Scorpio." Jesse knew he had to go along with the lie.

"Okay then…Talk to you later Maxie." Mac said goodbye to his daughter, gave her a kiss and then left.

When Mac was gone Maxie and Jesse were both relieved.

"That was close, thanks for going along with me… I just don't think Mac would understand what's between us and I don't want our relationship to ruin you career. Mac has a hard time separating personal from work." Maxie wanted to make sure Jesse understood why she had to lie to Mac.

"I completely understand… I don't want him ruining you chances of a good education because of me…I remember how he acted when he found us in bed together before…and we hadn't even done anything…he kicked you out of the house." Jesse knew why Maxie lied to Mac and was okay with it. Even though all Jesse wanted to do was tell the hole would he loved Maxie and they were together forever, he knew he had to keep it on the down low and play it cool. Mac knew they were a couple but they both knew Mac didn't like it.

"Good…Now lets go see if our food is ready I'm starved." Maxie was so happy Jesse understood and just wanted to get on with their day together. Nothing could ruin it.

"K… Lets." Jesse was so glad to have Maxie and was so happy to be spending the day with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Few Days Later…PCU Campus…**

"Dillon…Dillon…" Maxie yelled out to Dillon as she ran to catch up to him.

Dillon stopped and looked behind him to see Maxie running up to him. "Maxie…what's so important that you had to ran after me." Dillon found it weird that Maxie was running after him.

"I need your help…" Maxie was tired from running and need to catch her breath "Can we go to lunch and Ill tell you why I need you help."

"Um… ok, I can do that…I was just headed to the Pizza Shack you want to eat there?" Dillon wondered way Maxie would go to him for help and not Jesse.

"Yeah ok…let's go." Maxie was happy Dillon was going to listen to her.

Pizza Shack…

"Okay Maxie what do you want to talk to me about?" Dillon got right to the point and reason why she wanted to talk to him.

"I need yours and Georgie's help actually… I just thought I'd talk to you about it first since I saw you more… going to school with you and all." Maxie started off telling Dillon "I wanted to throw Jesse a birthday party…but I need help and plus Jesse doesn't know a lot of people… will you and Georgie help and come to the party?" Maxie hoped Dillon and Georgie would help and come.

" Of course, we are Jesse's friends and you know Georgie would never say no to you and there for I can't either." Dillon joked with Maxie but also knew he had to help.

"Good…so tonight lets meet here again and we can tell Georgie…I gotta go meet Jesse now…Thanks…Good bye…See you tonight." Maxie paid for her pizza and left before Dillon had a change to say goodbye.

Pizza Shack…Later that night…

"Georgie…where's Dillon?" Maxie was surprised when she got to the Pizza Shack and Dillon was not there.

"I'm right here.' Dillon came around the corner. He had been at the PCU library all day studying. "Sorry, I was studying at the library."

"Okay, good…now lets tell Georgie the plan." Maxie cut right to the chase.

"What plan…you didn't even tell me the plan." Dillon had no idea what the plan was.

"Yes you do…the plan is having a party for Jesse…remember I told you lunch today." Maxie couldn't believe Dillon already forgot.

"Oh that it…that's the hole plan?" Dillon figured Maxie had a better game plan.

"Yeah…that's why I need yours and Georgie's help…I need you guys to help me plan it." Maxie wasn't good at planning, so she nknew she could count on her sister to help her. Georgie was always organized.

"What you two talking about?" Georgie brought Dillon and Maxie some pizza and wanted to know what the two were talking about.

"Oh, Hey Georgie…We were talking about Jesse's birthday party I am going to throw him. I had asked Dillon at lunch for your guys help…so will you…He said yes." Maxie already knew the answer, but she didn't want o just tell Georgie she was helping.

"Yeah of course…I'm off in 10…then we can talk about it." Of course Georgie was going to help her sister.

"Okay, good…it's a surprise party." Maxie told Georgie and Georgie turned to go help her other customers.

15 minutes later…Pizza Shack…

"Okay, sorry I got side tracked…now who do you plan to invite to this surprise party." Georgie sat down next to Dillon and cut right to the reason they were there.

"Um…you two…Lucas…Brook Lynn…Lucky & Liz…and um…that's it so far." Jesse didn't have many friends, so Maxie didn't know whom to invite.

"Really…not much of a party." Dillon was surprised w/ the few people Maxie was going to invite.

"I don't…I mean Jesse doesn't really know anyone else." Maxie explained to Dillon and Georgie.

"Well what about people he works with?" Georgie was surprised Maxie hadn't said Jesse's co-workers on her list of people to invite."…Oh, and what about Diego?"

"OH yeah, his co-workers…good thinking Georgie...and no Diego's not invited…Jesse doesn't like him." Maxie totally didn't think about Jesse's co-workers, but there was no way in hell she was inviting Diego to Jesse's party.

"Okay, Diego's out…I don't know who else you could invite…but how big do you need this party to be anyways? ...And were do you plan on having this party?" Georgie was a little surprised Maxie wasn't going to invite Diego, but hey it's her choice.

"Yeah he is...I was think Kelly's." Maxie figured Mike would close early so they could throw Jesse a party.

Dillon just sat and listened as the girls talked about the party. He really had no reason to be there he thought, but they, made him stay.

"Okay, well if he says no, you can have it here." Georgie knew Mike would most likely say yes, but incase he said no she knew they could have it here.

Maxie, Georgie, and Dillon finished planning the party. They ended up spending over an hour making sure they didn't forget any details. When they finished they ended up have a total of fifteen people including themselves for Jesse's Party.

Next Day…Kelly's…6:30pm…

Maxie was meeting Georgie, Dillon, and Jesse for dinner at 7pm but thought she would come a little earlier to talk to Mike about having Jesse's birthday party here at Kelly's. "Mike can I talk to you?"

"Oh, hello Maxie, yeah of course…want can I help you with today.' Mike was always willing to help Maxie.

"Okay, but what we talk about can't be repeated to anyone…and I mean anyone...well except Georgie and Dillon…but no one else…Okay?" Maxie had to make sure Mike wouldn't tell Jesse.

"Okay…I won't say anything to Jesse." Mike knew whom Maxie was talking about when she said tell no one.

"Okay…you know me so well." Maxie laughed at how she was so readable. "So…Jesse's birthday is on Friday and I wanted to throw him a party…"

"And you want to throw it here." Before Maxie could finish her sentence Mike interrupted, he knew were she was going with the conversation.

"Yeah on Friday…is that possible?" Maxie hoped Mike would say yes.

"Of course Maxie… I would have no problem closing early for you on Friday…how bout I close at 6pm…is that good?" Mike always loved helping people out, especially when it was someone he cared about.

"OMG, thank you so much…you are so invited…just so you know…well it's a given." Maxie want behind the counter and gave Mike a big hug as she thanked him.

"No problem…and you don't have to include me in the party, I'll just hang out in the back incase you need anything." Mike didn't want Maxie to feel obligated to invite him to the party just because she was having the party at Kelly's.

"Of course I do…I would invite you even if the party was at my house…Oh and I am going to pay you for the space…And if you would be so kind as to let us use your plates and stuff, I'll pay you for that too…I am going to buy food but it would be easier to use the plates and sliver wear that was here." Maxie wanted Mike at the party and would pay him for his kindness.

"Okay, I'll be here, but I don't want your money…and I'll make the food…you should save your money…I'm doing it all for free." Mike didn't want Maxie's money and he didn't think it was necessary for Maxie to be spending money on food, when he could have his cooks do the cooking.

"No, I have to do something to repay you for letting me throw Jesse's party here…and I don't want you to have to supply all the food too.

"You don't have to repay me and I'm supplying the food."  
"No, you don't have to supply the food and I'm paying you."  
Yes I am and No your not."  
"No and Yes."  
"Yes and No."  
"Fine you can supply the food but I am doing something to repay you."  
"Fine you can repay me by…I don't know…you tell me, but not money."  
"Okay, I'll work for you for a week, no pay."  
"Okay, deal."

Maxie and Mike shock on their deal. Mike couldn't believe how stubborn Maxie was, and Maxie could believe how stubborn Mike was.

5 minutes later…Kelly's…

Maxie let Mike get back to his work. She went and sat down at a table to wait for the others.

"Maxie…Hey sorry we're late." Georgie and Dillon came through the door at Kelly's with their arms full of bags.

"Oh its fine…what is all that you're holding?" Maxie wondered what all Dillon and Georgie had.

"Oh…it's Decorations…for you know." Dillon looked around Kelly's as he answered Maxie's question making sure Jesse wasn't around.

Dillon and Georgie set the bags down and sat at the table with Maxie.

"Oh, I see…don't worry Jesse's not going to be here for like 20 minutes." Maxie wasn't worried about Jesse hearing since he was still working. "Jesse works till 7:30."

"K…Did you ask Mike yet?" Georgie asked.  
"Yes, I did…He said it would be fine." Maxie answered the question.  
"Okay, good…when is he closing?"  
"6:00pm."  
"K, so we will have an hour to get everything ready…that's good."  
"Yeah, and Mike is supplying all the food."  
"Really… how much is it costing you?"  
"Nothing."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah…he won't let me pay him."  
"That's great."  
"Well…it is costing me some free time…I told him I'd work here for a week…no pay."  
"Oh…that's generous of you." Dillon included himself in what seemed liked a sister-to-sister conversation.  
"It's the lest I could do…he's saving me a lot of money." Maxie explained  
"Let's put these decorations away before Jesse comes in…we don't want him to find out about the party." Georgie got up to grab the bags when she realized Jesse was standing in the Doorway.  
"What party?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Kelly's… Friday…6pm**

"**I'm glad Jesse bought our story about Lucas having a party…it would have really sucked it Jesse found out it was his party." Georgie wounded have forgiven herself if she ruined the surprise party. **

"**Yeah…me to." Maxie was relieved that the surprise wasn't ruined.**

**Dillon, Georgie, and Maxie set up for the party and made sure one last time that everything was set.**

**Kelly's…6:55pm…**

"**Okay everyone…He's going to be here any minute now." Maxie was really nervous about how Jesse would react to the party.**

"**Maxie, calm down…he's going to love t." Georgie could tell her sister was extremely nervous.**

**Everyone sat down at a table and just chatted until Jesse walked through the door. Every one got up and yelled surprise. Jesse was very surprised to see everyone he knew at Kelly's for him.**

**Jesse scanned the room and found Maxie; he knew she was the mastermind behind this party. Jesse thanked everyone for being here and walked straight to Maxie. "Maxie what is this? How come you did this?"**

"**Because it's your birthday and I love you…so I thought I'd throw you a party." Maxie couldn't tell if Jesse was mad or just surprised.**

"**That was very sweet of you…I think this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Jesse kissed Maxie and gave her a big hug, and whispered "My Angel" in her ear.**

"I have one more surprise… then you can mingle with everyone else." Maxie worked really hard to make the next surprise happen and hoped Jesse loved it.

**Maxie took Jesse to the back room where her surprise was hiding. When they got to the room to Jesse's surprise his family was waiting for him.**

"**SURPRISE!" Maxie said holding her arms out toward his family. Maxie could tell Jesse was getting very angry. "What's wrong Baby?"**

"**The party's great, but what made you think you could just go and invite my family." Jesse yelled at Maxie. "How did you contact them anyways…I never told you anything about them except my baby brother."**

"**I thought you'd like to see your family and when you were in the shower, I went through your address book." Maxie didn't understand Jesse's anger.**

"**Well I didn't want to see my family…and what gave you the right to go through my things?" Jesse was so angry he turned and walked out the door.**

**Maxie turned and watched Jesse walk out the door; she couldn't believe how angry Jesse got over this. Maxie went to go after Jesse but Lucky stopped her " No Maxie, you don't want to be around him when he's that angry…give him sometime…what happened anyways?" By now the music had stopped and everyone was looking at Maxie.**

"**I invited his family as a surprise and he got really mad…then he stormed out." Maxie was almost in tears because of the way Jesse overreacted about what she did.**

"**NO, you didn't…Damn it…Jesse hates his family… they blame him for his brother's death…they kicked him out after his brothers death." Lucky felt so bad for Maxie, he knew Jesse didn't tell her. He couldn't believe the way Jesse acted toward her. **

**Jesse's family came out from the back just in time to hear Lucky explain to Maxie why Jesse got so mad.**

"**I knew it was a bad Idea for us to come…I thought we were over the fact that he accused his brother's death." You could her the snootiness on Jesse's mother's voice when she talked about Jesse.**

"**It's not Jesse's fault his brother was killed…everyday he blames himself for letting his brother go with him that night…Jesse has worked so hard to get his life together…and now I ruined our wonderful life together…I love Jesse and now because of my stupidity I might have lost him." Maxie was in tears as she yelled at Jesse's Mother.**

"**Okay Maxie, calm down…this is not good for your heart." Lucky did want her to get to worked up over this because of her heart.**

"**Someone should watch that girls mouth out with soap for talking to me like that." Jesse's mom snitched at Maxie.**

"**I'm not a girl…and I can…"Maxie collapsed into Lucky's arms.**

"**MAXIE!" Lucky said catching her.**

"**MAXIE!" everyone said as they rushed toward her.**

"**Look what you did you got her all worked up and now she could die!" Georgie said yelling.**

"**Oh she'll be fine…she's just faking." Snickered Jesse's mother. **

"**Maxie isn't faking… she has a heart condition…she's still recovering from her last heart attack a couple months ago…this could be the last…" Georgie got so worked up she couldn't talk. She was in tears as she watched her sister lay there helplessly on the floor of Kelly's. Dillon came and took Georgie in his arms.**

**Lucky called 911 as Liz checked over Maxie. Jess's mother and the rest of his family just walked out without another work. Every one watched as Maxie just lay there lifeless.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Docks…**

Jesse paced the docks, he was so angry with Maxie for bring his family to Port Charles. All he could think about was the hatred he had toward them. He knew he couldn't blame Maxie because she didn't know, but he was so frustrated with her anyways.

**General Hospital…**

**Maxie was rushed to the emergency room. She was breathing but still unconscious. Everyone in her family feared to worst because her heart condition. **

"**Monica…She is going to be okay, isn't she?" Felicia held the hand of Maxie praying she would be okay.**

"**Felicia… you have to let us examine her… let us take her to a room… when we know more we will tell you." Monica explained to Felicia.**

**Dillon held Georgie in his arms as they watched Maxie be wheeled away. Mac took Felicia in his arms to comfort her as their daughter was taken away. They hoped Maxie would be okay.**

**Kelly's… **

**After Jesse cooled off he went back to Kelly's **

"**Mike… where is everyone?" Jesse figured everyone would still be there. **

"**Jesse… Maxie was taken to the hospital… she collapsed well arguing with your mother." Mike thought someone would have called and told Jesse Maxie was taken to the hospital. **

" **OH MY GOD!… I have to go." Jesse rushed out the door. **

**General Hospital…**

**Jesse rushed to the hospital all he cared about was Maxie and that she was okay. **

"**Where's Maxie?" Jesse saw Dillon and Georgie sitting in the waiting room when he got off the elevator. **

"**What are you doing here? You're the reason she's here… your not welcome…so leave." In tears Georgie yelled at Jesse for abandoning Maxie and causing her to Collapse.**

"**I'm not leaving… now where's Maxie?" Jesse didn't care what Georgie thought; he just wanted to see Maxie. **

"**She's with her parents… she doesn't want to see you." Dillon answered Jesse's question then he wrapped Georgie in his arms and held her close.**

"**Fine, I'll find her myself." Jesse turned and walked away.**

**- - - - - -**

"**Mom, Dad I'm fine… Don't worry… Now let me get some rest." Maxie reassured her parents.**

"**Okay you rest and we'll just sit over here and watch." Felicia didn't want to leave her daughter. **

"**Mom, no… go home… I'll be fine." Maxie just wanted to be alone. The only person she wanted to see was Jesse.**

"**Fine we'll be back tomorrow." Felicia wasn't to keen on leaving her daughter but its what Maxie wanted. **

"**K… bye… I love you, both." Maxie was glad they were leaving.**

"**Love you, too." Felicia hugged and kissed her daughter before she walked toward the door. Mac walked out but before Felicia did she turned around one last time to look at her baby lying in bed. "Bye baby, I love you." Then she turned and walked out. **

**- - - - -**

"**Maxie… you sleeping?" Jesse walked into Maxie's room and over to the bed. **

"**Jesse…you're here." Maxie perked up when she saw Jesse. **

"**Yeah, I'm here…are you okay…what happened?" Jesse wanted to know everything that happened. **

"**I'm glad you're here…I'm fine…and pull up a seat." Maxie wanted to tell Jesse everything. She was so happy he realized he over reacted and came to see her. **

**Jesse pulled up a chair and sat down next to Maxie. He took Maxie's hand in his and held it tight. Jesse listened as Maxie told him everything about the argument she had with his mother, then the reason why she was at the hospital.**

"**You collapsed because you put to much stress on your heart?" Jesse didn't understand what she meant.**

"**Yeah that's what they think… but they'll know more when they get my test back…see, I was stressed all week which put strain on my heart… then you getting so mad and then your mother arguing with me put even more strain on my heart… and my heart was working over time to keep up with me, which was just to much for it to handle… I pasted out… But I'm fine now… and I can go home tomorrow if all my test are normal." Maxie explained to Jesse that she was okay.**

"**I'm glad your okay." Jesse was relieved.**

"**And I'm glad your realized you over reacted about me bringing you family here." Maxie was happy to be with Jesse again.**

"**I didn't over react…you had no right to bring my family here… and you had no right to go through my address book to find them." Jesse couldn't believe Maxie said he over reacted.**

"**Okay, god… calm down. I didn't think you felt so strongly about this." Maxie hated Jesse acting this way.**

"**That's your Problem Maxie… you don't thin…It's always you, you, you… in your mind." Jesse snapped at Maxie.**

"**Oh no you didn't… If you think that way, why don't you just leave and never come back… I don't need someone in my life who thinks I only care about my self." Maxie was shocked at Jesse behavior and what he said.**

"**I don't need you… a spoiled little rich girl who sticks her noise were it doesn't belong in my life." Jesse got up to leave.**

"**You don't need me do you… well you didn't when you were on the run from the cops… or did you forget?" Maxie yelled at Jesse as he walked out.**

" **Well that was a mistake on my part, letting a little girl like you tag along… Goodbye Maxie." Jesse turned one last time to see Maxie, the love of his life, and then walked out and away from Maxie for the last time.**

**Maxie took her cup of the nightstand and throw it at the door after Jesse walked out. She then curled up in a ball on her bed and started Balling. She couldn't believe she let the man she loved with all she was walk out that door and out of her life. **

**Outside of Maxie's door Jesse sat against the wall listening to Maxie cry. He felt her pain and wanted so badly to go in and make it go away, he wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay but he couldn't bring himself to do so. So he just sat there listening to her scream and cry till he didn't hear her anymore. Maxie was the women he loved and wanted to be with for the rest of his life but he was unable to get past the anger and go in and hold her never letting go. Jesse finally pulled himself together and got up off the floor and left the hospital. **


	6. Chapter 6

Next Morning… General Hospital… 

"Maxie…Maxie, I need to talk to you." Emily gently nudged Maxie to wake her up.

"Jesse?" Maxie hoped it was Jesse who was waking her up.

"No it's me, Emily." She corrected.

"Oh." Maxie was disappointed, "Is there something wrong?"

"Maxie, we got the results to your blood tests back… Maxie did you know your Pregnant?" Emily didn't know if Maxie knew she was or not.

"WHAT! …No I didn't… I can't… I'm dead." Maxie's eyes filled with tears, "Emily, what am I going to do?"

"Well I'd tell my parents and then the father…but I'm not you and you have to do what you think is right." Emily couldn't image ever knowing what this most be like for Maxie.

"Emily…can I trust you? … Can I confide in you?" Maxie needed to talk to someone and Emily was there.

"Yes, of course… you can always talk to me…I'm her for you as a doctor and as a friend…anything you tell me stays between us… I promise." Emily made it clear that Maxie could talk to her.

"Okay, good… so I know who the father is… but well…" Maxie could stop crying long enough to finish her sentence.

"Jesse, right…the father's Jesse… you mind…? Emily pointed to the chair by the wall.

"Yeah, but last night he got really mad and walked out…" Maxie explained to Emily everything that happened last night from his family to her saying she never wanted to see him again.

"Oh, Maxie, I'm so sorry… but I'm sure Jesse realizes you didn't mean it, that you were just angry…do you really think you two are over?" Emily felt so bad for Maxie.

"Yeah he was really angry… Its over… So what am I going to do, I'm pregnant and I can't even tell the father." Maxie cried even harder over the fact that she was 19, pregnant, not married, and had no one. "I have no one but this baby growing in side of me… How am I going to raise her?"

"Maxie tell Jesse… he should know…he will help…he's a stand up guy, well that's what Lucky tells me anyways… and you have me, I'll always be here for you." Emily tried to reassure Maxie.

"I cant tell Jesse, and Mac would kill me if he knew, he'd cut me off…id have no place to live, I'd have to drop out of college, get a full time job and… and…" Maxie couldn't say anything she was crying to hard.

"Maxie, it's okay… calm down you need to relax…you don't want to pass out again from to much stress…and you don't want to put the baby in distress." Emily did all she could to calm Maxie down for her sake and the baby's.

"Okay, I just cant tell Jesse or my family…not yet anyways… is my heart condition going to put my baby in danger…I love her so much already… I couldn't handle loosing her too." Maxie began to relax a little.

"Okay, well you can tell me anything and I think maybe you need someone who has been through a pregnancy before to talk to… and I don't see why this pregnancy couldn't be like every other pregnancy as long as you take you heart meds." Explained Emily.

"I don't know who to talk to… will the meds harm the baby?" Maxie was afraid for her baby.

"You could talk to Liz… she's been through a pregnancy, and I'll have my mom, Monica come in and talk to you about all the risks for you and this pregnancy." Emily was share they'd be okay.

"I could talk to Liz…but will she tell Lucky, and Lucky tell Jesse… and when will Monica be coming to talk tome?" Maxie had stopped crying now.

"Liz wont repeat anything you tell her unless you ask her too… and Monica will be here any minute now." Emily got up from the chair and walked over to the window, "Maxie, do you want me to go get Liz?"

"Is she here? … Then okay."

"If you don't want to tell her, then you don't have to."

"No, I want to talk to her…please.'

Okay, I'll go get her."

"Okay."

Emily walked out of the room and just as she left Monica came in.

"Hi Maxie, I assume Emily has already told you." Monica could tell by the way Maxie looked and the way she had her hands on her stomach, that she knew.

"Yeah I know… I'm pregnant… Now is the baby at risk… and will I have to stay longer… and how far along am I?" Maxie had a ton of questions for Monica to answer.

"Okay, lets take this one question at a time." Monica sat in the chair next to the bed. "There are risks for you and the Baby, and I will tell you them all…but I don't see why this pregnancy should be any different then every other… I do want you to stay here till tomorrow; there are a couple more tests I want to run on you and the baby… I'd say your about 3 to 4 weeks but well know for sure when we do an ultra-sound… any other questions before I tell you the risks?" Monica wanted to answer all of maxis questions.

Maxie was about to ask another question when the door started to open. She waited until she saw it was just Emily and Liz, and then went on to ask the question. "My parents aren't going to be told are they?"

"No… hi girls, come on in…I was just talking to Maxie about her condition." Monica knew Liz didn't know Maxie was pregnant.

"Hi, we can come back when you are done." Emily didn't want to interrupt.

"No, stay… Monica do you think if my family comes you can keep them from coming in here…I need to talk to Emily and Liz… if that's okay with you?" Maxie needed to tell Liz before she lost her nerve.

"Yes of course, I'll tell you those risks later." Monica understood what Maxie was doing.

Thank you, thank you very much…for everything."

"You're Welcome."

Monica left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Maxie… Em said you need my help." Liz wondered why Maxie needed her help. They knew each other but they weren't really that close.

"Yeah… I take it Emily didn't tell you that I'm pregnant." Maxie had hoped Emil would have told Liz already.

"Oh my… no she didn't. Have you told Jesse yet?" Liz knew Jesse had to be the father.

"No I haven't…I can never tell him…Emily said I should talk to someone who has gone through a pregnancy before. She said she'd be here for me but she's never been pregnant, she wanted me to have some one to talk to who would understand better what I'm going through. I thought I could talk to you, is that okay...BUT Jesse can never find out I mean never… and you can't tell Lucky because he would tell Jesse." Maxie confided in Liz.

"Maxie, of course you can talk to me… but you really should tell Jesse… he has a right to know…and if not him at least tell you family, they will support you… but I will never tell anybody unless you ask me too." Liz urged Maxie to tell Jesse and her family.

"No… I can't, not yet." Maxie began to cry again. Whenever she thought about Jesse, she couldn't help but cry.

"Maxie… it's okay…you tell Jesse when your ready to tell him…and when that time comes I'll be here for support, Em too." Liz felt bad; she felt it was her fault Maxie was crying again.

"Thank you, thank you both… I don't know what I'd do with out you to here for support and to talk to, confide it… I'm going to tell Jesse, I mean it I just can't now… and my family can't know yet." Maxie knew Jesse had the right to know she just did have the strength to face Jesse yet or her family.

"Oh that's good… I'm glad you will tell Jesse." Emily was happy Maxie was going to tell Jesse.

"Your welcome Maxie and I'm also glad you're going to tell him…in time." Liz added.

The three of them talked for a while until Monica came in and told Maxie her family was here and wanted to see her.


	7. Chapter 7

Few Days Later…Quartermaine Mansion…

Maxie rang the doorbell to the Quartermaine mansion. When no one answered it, she rang it again. She turned around to leave when the door opened. "May I help you?"

"Oh…Um, yes…I'm looking for Emily, is she here? … I would like to speak to her." Maxie turned around and answered the question.

"She doesn't Live here… you can find her at Sonny's place." Allen responded.

"Oh, okay, thank you." Maxie turned around and walked back to her car.

Sonny's…

Knock…Knock…Knock… Maxie waited for someone to answer the door.

"How may I help you?" Max asked when he opened the door.

"I'm here to see Emily." Maxie answered.

"Okay, my I ask the reason."

"Personal reasons."

"Okay then, come in, I'll send for her."

"Thank you."

"Hi Emily… I hope you don't mind me just stopping by like this." Maxie greeted Emily as she walked into the room.

"Hi Maxie, Max you can leave… of course its okay… so what can I help you with…you look a lot better." Emily figured Maxie was here to talk.

"Um, do you know if Liz is working?" Maxie wanted to talk to both of them.

"Liz is working, but we could go and see if you could take a break."

"Really, you think she'd mind… I don't want to bother her… but I need your help and support… I'm ready to tell Jesse."

"I'm sure she won't mind… now you want me to drive?"

"No, I'll drive… thank you again… for putting up with me."

"Your welcome… my pleasure."

PCPD…

"Commissioner Scorpio… My I talk to you?" Jesse asked when he saw Mac walk in to the department.

"Okay, come in my office." Mac pointed Jesse to his office."

Mac's office…

"Now, officer Beaudry, what can I do for you?" Mac sat in the chair behind his desk.

"I was wondering if that job opportunity is still available." Jesse sat in the chair across from Mac.

"Yes, it is… why have you changed you mind about taking it?" Mac hoped Jesse was going to take the job.

"Yes, I would like the opportunity to see new places."

"You don't like it here?"

"I like it here, but its time for a change… plus there's nothing keeping me here."

"My daughters nothing?"

"No commissioner…Maxie is everything, but she made it clear she never wanted to see me again."

"Oh, well are you at least going to tell her your leaving?"

"Does that mean I got the job?"

"Yes you got the job…you leave Friday… 2 days from today…but if you don't tell Maxie, then your not leaving."

"Thank you, I will tell her."

"Good now get to work."

"Yes sir… Thank you again."

Jesse got up and left Mac's office. He was happy to get the job, but sad to be leaving Port Charles and all the chances he had with Maxie behind.

General Hospital…

"Liz thank you for taking a break to listen and give me support." Maxie thanked Liz again and again for supporting her.

"Maxie your well come, but if you don't stop thanking me, I'm going to have to leave." Liz cracked a little joke.

"Okay I'll stop." Maxie laughed a little, "I wanted to talk to you guys because I am ready to tell Jesse…It's the right thing to do." Maxie tried to reassure herself.

"That's great!" Liz and Emily said at the same time.

"Okay now I just need to figure out good time to tell him." Maxie explained.

"The sooner the better." Emily told Maxie.

"Yes the sooner the better." Liz agreed.

"Well maybe I'll tell him in a letter." Maxie figured that way she wouldn't have to see him face to face, and she wouldn't have to be there.

"No, tell him in person…tonight." Emily knew it would be better to tell him in person.

"TONIGHT!" Maxie wasn't ready.

"Yes, TONIGHT… get it out well you still have options." Liz knew the earlier in Maxie's pregnancy she tells Jesse the more choices you'll have to chose from.

"Either way I'm keeping my baby…but I'll tell him tonight." Maxie loved her baby already; she couldn't take her life away.

"Good, call him now…tell him you need to talk to him…TONIGHT… and I'm glad your giving this baby life." Liz would have supported her through any choice she made about this pregnancy.

"RIGHT NOW! call him right now…well it will be easier with you 2 here." Maxie took out her phone.

Maxie was about to call Jesse when her phone began to ring. She looked to see who it was, "It's Jesse…weird…Hello…yah…uh huh…I need to talk to you too…yeah that's fine…ok see you there…at 8…okay…bye." Maxie hung up the phone.

"What did her want?" They both asked her.

"He wants to see me, tonight at the docks at 8…he said it was important…maybe he wants to work everything out." Maxie got a little hopeful…she started to smile.

"I hope everything works out for you and your baby…I wish you the best of luck tonight…now I got to get back to work, my break is over." Liz was glad to see Maxie smiling again.

"Okay, thanks again for being her for me." Maxie thanked Liz one last time.

"Bye Liz…I'll call you later." Em added.

"Your welcome Maxie…I'll talk to you both later." Liz got up and left the cafeteria.


	8. Chapter 8

The Docks… 8pm…

Maxie came down the stairs and saw Jesse standing there, staring at the water. She got a weird feeling it the pit of her stomach. She walked walked over to him and stood beside him, "You needed to see me."

"Yes I have something to tell you." Jesse coldly said to Maxie with out turning and looking at her.

"I have something to tell you too." Maxie turned toward Jesse.

"Okay, you tell me first."

"No, you were the one who wanted to see me, so tell me why."

"Fine, its simple…I'm leaving… I got a job offer and I took it… I leave Friday… now what did you want to tell me."

"Nothing… I was nothing." Maxie held back her tears.

"Okay then, Good Bye Maxie." Jesse never even looked at Maxie; he just turned and walked away.

Tears rolled down Maxie's face as she watches Jesse walk up the stairs and disappear right out of her life for the last time. When she could no longer see Jesse, Maxie dropped to her knees and let all the pain she felt out.

Lucky came down the stairs to the docks and saw a blonde girl on her knees. Lucky walks closer to the girl to see if there's something wrong. When he got up close to the girl he realized she was crying, "Are you okay?"

Maxie lifted her head up to see a man standing over her," Lucky?"

"Maxie!" Lucky squatted down next to her when he realized it was Maxie. "What's wrong?"

"I'm okay." Maxie said through the crying.

"Come on… lets go sit on the bench." Lucky helped Maxie up off the ground and walked her over to the bench.

"My Life is over." Maxie cried.

"Oh Maxie don't say that…is there something I can do for you…can I call someone." Lucky worried over Maxie. He had an idea of way she was this way. "Is it Jesse, are you so upset because he's leaving?"

"Lucky it's not that simple."

"Maxie you can do much better then Jesse."

"Lucky, you only know half the story…and I will never love another person like I love Jesse."

"Then tell me Maxie…Tell the other half…let me help you." Lucky comforted Maxie.

"I can't…I can't tell you because you'll tell him." Maxie cried even harder.

"Who, Who will I tell?"

"I just can't…I…I…I…" Maxie couldn't talk, she was crying to hard.

Liz came down the stairs and saw Lucky with Maxie. Liz went straight to Maxie, "Oh Maxie…what happened?"

"Liz…He's…He's leaving…and never coming back…I couldn't tell him." Maxie turned and looked at Liz.

Liz hugged Maxie, "Oh Maxie, its okay…Em and I are still here for you…we will help you through this."

Lucky looked at Liz with a puzzled face. He wondered what Liz knew that he didn't, "Liz…?"

"Lucky, I'm sorry but Maxie really needs me right now…It's complicated…Do you think we can post pone our dinner…oh and could you please call Em for me?" Liz knew Lucky wanted to help but this was one thing he knew nothing about.

"Yeah I'll call Em…but please tell me what could Maxie not tell Jesse?" Lucky asked.

"Please Lucky, call Em…Maxie doesn't want everyone to know, I'm sorry." Liz told Lucky.

"No, it's okay you can tell him." Maxie didn't want to cause problems between Liz and Lucky.

"Are you sure…I don't need to know." Lucky felt like he pressured Maxie.

"No I want you to know…I'll tell you." Maxie whipped the tears away. "I will tell you, but you can't tell anyone…Jesse can never know…you promise?"

"Maxie of course I promise…you can tell me anything…you're like family." Lucky rubbed Maxie's back.

"Okay…I…I'm…I'm …Liz, tell him please…I can't say it." Maxie cold get the words out.

"Lucky…Maxie's pregnant…she was going to tell Jesse tonight." Liz explained.

"Oh Maxie…are you okay…I'm going to kill him." Lucky took Maxie into a big hug.

"No! Lucky you promised." Maxie cried.

" I know, I won't tell him…come on lets go some where and talk… I want you to know I'm here for you." Lucky said letting go of Maxie.

"Okay." Maxie said as she whipped more tears away.

Lucky, Liz, and Maxie all got up and walked up the stairs. On the way to the car, Liz called Em and asked her to meet then at Kelly's… "No…Not Kelly's." Maxie said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that's where he lives." Liz apologized. She then asked Em to just meet them at Liz and Lucky's apartment.

Liz and Lucky's Apartment…

Knock…Knock…

Liz answered the door letting Emily in. "Hey Em, Maxie's pretty bad…she's barely keeping it together." Liz whispered to Emily.

"Where is she?" Emily asked.

"She's in the bathroom…she got sick." Lucky replied.

"Okay…so tell me what happened." Emily didn't know what made Maxie so upset.

"Well you know Jesse called her and wanted to talk to her…well he wanted to tell her he was being transferred." Liz explained.

"Oh, no…did she tell him what she needed to tell him." Emily was trying to be discreet.

"Em, Lucky knows… and no she didn't" Liz told Emily.

Maxie came out from the bathroom. She had stopped crying. She looked very sick. "Hey Emily…you guys I'm not feeling to well."

"Maxie, why don't you sit down." Emily went over to Maxie and helped her to a chair.

"Thanks you guys for being here. I don't think I could do this with out you…but I'm going to go home now." Maxie had checked the time on here watch; she realized it was already 11:30pm.

"Maxie, I don't want you driving when you're this upset." Emily showed her concern.

"Oh, I wasn't going to drive…my car's at home…I was going to walk home. Clear my head and stuff." Maxie told them.

"Maxie, I'll drive you…you shouldn't be walking alone this late at night." Lucky was protective of the girls he cared about.

"Lucky, no you're home already…you don't need to go out again." Maxie didn't want to be a problem.

"Lucky no need for you to go out again…I'll drive her. I'm going home anyways." Emily insisted on taking Maxie home.

"Emily, are you sure…I have no problem walking home…but first…" Maxie went running into the bathroom again.

Jesse's apartment…

Jesse walked into his apartment at 12pm. After seeing Maxie and telling her he was leaving he went to the park top clear his head. He thought about everything from when hey first met to what had torn them apart. Jesse regretted every word he said to Maxie the other night at the hospital. He walked over to his nightstand and picked up a picture of Maxie and him. He looked at the picture. "DAMN IT JESSE!" Jesse throws the picture across at the wall, hitting it. "Can I ever do anything right?" Jesse yelled at himself.

Jesse sat on his bed thinking of every think Maxie had done for him. Defying her father, helping him prove his innocence, and he pushed her out of his life again. He had a feeling it was for good this time. Jesse wished he could rewind time and not have gotten so upset with Maxie when she brought his family here.

Jesse figured leaving now was for the best because he would only, in the long run, hurt Maxie even worse. He figured she was better off with someone who deserved her. She would get over him; she would find true love. He knew she would forget about him soon. Jesse got off his bed and went in the bathroom to take a nice long hot shower and forget about everything for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

**Friday… PCPD…**

**Jesse was cleaning out his desk and saying good-bye to everyone. The guys had decided to have a little going away party for him. Jesse was just mingling with the other officers when he saw Maxie walk in, Mac had asked her to stop by because he needed to talk to her. Jesse watched as Maxie walked right by him, never looking at him, and into Mac's office. He couldn't help but notice how terrible she looked. Maxie had on sweats with her hair pulled back in a bun. She had no makeup on, it looked as if she hadn't had a shower or slept in days. Jesse worried about her but just kept talking with the other cops like he didn't notice. Lucky had also saw Maxie walk in along with the rest of the department. They all watched her for a minute but then got back to chatting. Lucky how ever knew what Maxie was dealing with and was a worried. Lucky thought it would be a good idea to let Liz know how bad Maxie had gotten. Lucky had hoped Maxie would have been doing better now, but it seemed like she was on a downward spiral into depression. Lucky really felt like hurting Jesse for the pain he was putting Maxie through, but knew he couldn't. **

"**Lucky…Lucky…Earth to Lucky." Jesse had been trying to get Lucky's attention. **

"**Oh sorry, I was distracted… what do you want?" Lucky couldn't help but be a little cold toward Jesse. **

"**I just wanted to ask you if Maxie was alright…she didn't look to good." Jesse was a little surprised by the tone in Lucky's voice.**

"**Yeah, she's fine…no thanks to you… She's just going through a rough time right now…if you know what I mean." Lucky told Jesse.**

"**Dude, no need to get hustle…she's the one who said she never wanted to see me again." Jesse got a little defensive.**

"**Yeah I know everything…more then you know." Lucky said trailing off.**

"**What is that supposed to mean?" Jesse asked.**

"**Nothing…I got to call Liz." Lucky walked back to his desk and got his cell phone out.**

**Jesse was a little puzzled by what Lucky had said. He tried to make sense of it.**

"**Dad…you wanted to see me." Maxie said walking over to the chair across from Mac. She sloshed down into the chair.**

"**Yes, I did…Maxie I'm worried about you…you have been different since you got out of the hospital last week." Mac explained to Maxie how worried he was. **

"**I'm fine…Really." Maxie replied.**

"**I think I know the reason…' Mac got up from his chair and went over to the door. He then opened the door. "Beaudry, get in here…NOW!"**

"**Mac, no…I don't want to see him." Maxie pleaded.**

"**Too bad." Was all Mac said.**

**Jesse didn't want to go into Mac's office, because he knew Maxie was in there. Jesse really want to see Maxie, But had to follow orders from the commissioner**

**Lucky heard Mac and saw Jesse going into Mac's office. "Liz, you might want to get down here…Maxie is definitely going to need you…Jesse is headed into the office with Mac and Maxie." Lucky explained to Liz.**

"**Yes commissioner?" Jesse stood in the door why looking straight at Mac. He didn't want to see Maxie.**

**Maxie sloshed down even more in the chair, with her head down, when she heard Jesse walk into the office. **

"**SIT!" Mac said pointing to the chair next to Maxie's. "I want answer… and I want them now! What's going on between you too?" **

"**Noth…" **

" **Did I say you could speak…No…Now, are you still fighting over what happened at the stupid party?" Mac was annoyed with how childish they were acting.**

"**Nothing going on… I'm leaving… we're over…that's all there is to it." Jesse said getting up out of his seat.**

"**SIT DOWN!" Mac firmly said to Jesse.**

"**Oh yeah that's all there is to it… I don't think so." Maxie sat up in the chair; she was not going to let Jesse off that easy. She was strong and a fighter; she was going to let that be known. "Dad, its not that simple… JESSE…" Maxie turned and looked straight into Jesse's eyes. She wanted Jesse to see the pain she was in because of him, but want to also she that she's was strong. "He came to the hospital that night to visit me…and well things got pretty heated… Somebody's got a temper."**

"**I do not…" Jesse tried to speak.**

"**SHIT UP! I'm talking…" Maxie shut Jesse down. "Like I was saying Jesse's got a temper …he got all mad for no reason…he said so cruel things, so I told him I never wanted to see him again. Well I really didn't mean that but well Jesse's not that smart. He finally called me two days ago… I thought he finally realized how stupid he was being but noooo… Not even looking at me, he said he was leaving…" Maxie was yelling at this point.**

"**I…" Jesse started.**

"**Shut up!" Maxie yelled.**

"**NO! You listen o me…"**

"**NO! IM TALKING!"**

"**IM TALKING! Me taking this job has nothing to do with you…I took this job because I wanted it…you could have called me too."**

"**Oh, here we go again… you're the one who walked out on ME!"**

"**I felt because you told me too."**

**They were both yelling at this time… They had both gotten out of there seats and were standing face to face. Mac just sat in his chair…he hoped they would get all their anger out and realized how wrong they both were. **

'"**I told you to because you said it was a mistake ever being with me."**

"**I NEVER said that."**

"**Well that's what it felt like…I loved you and you said I was a mistake."**

"**I never said that and I didn't her you tell me to say, that you were wrong."**

"**That's because I wasn't wrong."**

"**This is way I took the job…ended it with you."**

"**I don't think so… I ended it with you…and you took the job because you hate me."**

"**Yeah, your right I hate you…you got to be kidding me…this is why I am leaving."**

"**WHAT!"**

"**You, I can't take this game you play with me."**

"**The game I'M PLAYING! You're the one playing games.**

**Every one had stopped what they were doing; they were all listening to the fight going on in Mac's office.**

"**Lucky…?" Liz walked in and heard Maxie and Jesse yelling.**

"**They are in there… its pretty bad…it's been like this for like five minutes now." Lucky explained to Liz.**

"**I play games?"**

"**It's always been push pull push pull with you…one minute you wanted me the next you didn't."**

"**Is that so?"**

"**Yes it is…I've wasted four months of my life playing this game with you."**

"**Well exuuse me…I didn't realize I was a waste of time."**

"**You know what I mean."**

"**Maxie grow up."**

"**Don't you ever…I mean ever tell me to grow up!"**

**Maxie swung the door open and went storming out of the office. Jesse just stood there shaking his head. Mac got up out of his chair and went walking to the door.**

"**Maxie." Lucky said as she came toward him.**

**She walked to him and he took her in his armed and hugged her tight. Whispering Lucky said, "It's okay…it's okay…everything is going to be okay." Lucky could tell how tense she was as he hugged her. **

**Jesse walked out of the office and went to his desk. He started throwing the stuff left on his desk into a box. He saw Lucky comforting Maxie, which made him even madder. **

"**Get back to work every one…NOW!" Mac said walking toward his daughter. **

"**Maxie let go of Lucky and backed a way so she could talk. "No ever thing is not okay." Maxie fought back the tears…she was too angry to cry.**

"**Maxie ." Mac said as he reached his daughter.**

"**Mac…no…just leave me alone...please." Maxie said backing up as he went to give her a hug. **

"**Maxie… let me take you home…or at least away from here…I think you should get away from all this stress." Liz said stepping next to Maxie.**

"**okay…please Liz get me out of here." Maxie said turning toward Liz.**

"**Maxie…" Mac started.**

"**Please… I'll be fine…I want to go with Liz." Maxie said as she and Liz walked toward the door. **

"**Mac just shock his head and turned back toward his office.**

**Lucky waited till Liz and Maxie were gone and Mac was back in his office. He then walk over to Jesse and tapped him on his shoulder. When Jesse turned around Lucky punched Jesse.**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Lucky, what the hell was that for?" Jess said whipping his lip.**

"**That was for Maxie…she doesn't deserve the pain you are putting her through." Lucky angrily said to Jesse. **

"**Who the hell do you think you are…her protector?" Jesse couldn't believe Lucky. **

"**Yeah I do…I would have done that a lot sooner but she asked me not to." Lucky explained.**

"**Go on and protect her then and leave me the hell alone…this is just as much her choice as it was mine." Jesse grabbed his stuff and walked out.**

"**Mac came out of his office, "What's going on out here." **

"**Nothing Sir." Everyone replied.**

"**Get back to work…Where's Beaudry?" Mac asked.**

"**He left." Lucky told Mac.**

"**Okay." Mac walked back into his office.**

"**Way to go Lucky." One cop said on his way back to work.**

**Lucky walked over to his desk and went back to work.**

**The Docks…**

**Maxie paced the docks. She was so angry. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT… Liz what was I thinking wasting my time crying over a loser like Jesse."**

"**Maxie you had every right to cry over him…you love him… It takes time to get over somebody you love." Liz sat on the bench watching Maxie rant and rave. **

"**Loved…someone I loved…I'm over him now…all I care about is getting my life back on track and giving this baby a wonderful life." Maxie stopped pacing and sat next to Liz on the bench.**

"**Maxie that is great…and I know you don't think Jesse's a loser…But you can't just push you feelings aside and pretend everything is okay." Liz explained. **

"**No he's not a loser…I also know I can't pretend everything is okay…But I really am ready to move on…this is supposed to be the happiest time of my life." Maxie put her hands on her stomach. **

"**Okay then…can you tell me the truth, are you okay? I heard you in Mac's office." Liz questioned Maxie.**

"**Yeah it got heated in Mac's office but it made me realize that no guy is worth that much stress especially in my condition…so yeah I'm really okay." Maxie was not as pissed off as she was before.**

"**Okay, good…so do you want to get some ice cream?" **

"**Yeah…I have a craving for pickles and ice cream…wow I don't even like pickles." Maxie laughed. She hadn't laughed since before the party. **

"**Yup, you're definitely pregnant." Liz said laughing. She was happy to hear Maxie laugh.**

**Maxie and Liz got off the bench and headed up the stairs to the Ice Cream Parlor. They were laughing as Maxie listed all the strange cravings she was having.**

**Little more then 1 month later… **

**Maxie was starting to show a little. It had been a little over a month since Jesse left. Maxie still missed him. She thought about him everyday, but she was happy. School was going great; she loved all her classes. She had even been on a couple dates. Maxie had noticed that people were starting to give her a second look when she passed. She too had noticed that it was becoming noticeable that she was pregnant, and her pants were starting to fit to tight. Maxie knew it was time to tell her family before they found out from someone else. **

**Jones/Scorpio House…**

**Maxie asked Liz, Emily, and Lucky to be there with her when she told her family. The four of them had become close through out the past month. Maxie relied on them and loved having such great friends in them. **

"**Okay Maxie you ready to do this?" Emily asked as they walked up the sidewalk to the front door. **

"**Yeah, one way or the other they are going to find out, I'd rather it be from me." Maxie was very confident; she was more then ready to tell them.**

**When Maxie and the others went in the house, Maxie told them to wait in the living room and relax; she was going get her parents and Georgie. Maxie went to Georgie's room first and asked her and Dillon to go to the living room. Then she went to the Office room and asked Mac and Her mom to go down stairs to the living so she could talk to them. **

"**Mom, Dad, Georgie, Dillon… you might wonder way I need to talk to you and why Liz, Lucky, and Em are here… well I have something to tell you guys something. Lucky, Liz and Em are here to give me support." Maxie started off. **

"**Maxie, sweetie… what are you talking about?" Felicia Asked.**

"**I'm getting there…wow this is harder then I thought I'd be." Maxie said whipping a tear. **

"**Emily got up and walked over to Maxie, "Do you want me to tell them?"**

"**Tell us what?" Mac wanted to know.**

"**No, I have to do this." Maxie whipped another tear, sniffed, and went on. "I wanted to tell you before you found out from someone else… Jesse and I were together for 4 months; we loved each other. We thought we'd be together forever… OH WOW." Maxie said in kind of a laughing voice as whipped another tear away. **

"**Maxie, what are you getting at…why are you telling us about your past with Jesse… He's been gone for over a month now." Mac was confused.**

"**Sorry… What I am trying to say is we decided to be together… too make love… we… I…" Maxie stopped; she could say it.**

"**What Maxie is trying to say is, she's pregnant." Emily finished telling them.**

"**WHAT!" Mac yelled. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"**

"**Mac, with all do respect, you should calm down. Maxie needs your support." Liz said walking to Maxie and Emily.**

"**With all do respect, this is none of your business." Mac shoot back. **

"**That's were your wrong Mac, this is their business. They have been there for me since the beginning… they've supported every decision I've made." Maxie said angrily through the tears.**

"**You could have told me, I would have been there." Georgie said softly and still in shock form the news.**

"**Go to you room Georgie… NOW!" Mac said very angry.**

"**Mom…" Georgie started to plead but when she saw her mother's face she stopped. "Come on Dillon." Georgie said pulling Dillon up from the couch and up the stairs.**

"**Mac, calm down… we need to be rational… Let her tell us every thing." Felicia calmly said. **

"**I knew that boy was trouble… Tell me Maxie, Tell us why." Mac said**

"**Okay." Began as she sat down in a chair. Liz and Emily sat back down by Lucky. " First you should know, I'm a little more then 3 months pregnant. The baby and I are in no harm do to my medical problems. And I want you to know I love my child more then I've ever loved anything, I would do anything for her…or him."**

"**Thank goodness, you're not in harm." Felicia sighed in relief.**

"**Yeah, that was the first thing I asked… I don't know what else you need to know." Maxie finished.**

"**I, for one am glad your okay, and this isn't really a bad thing. Your becoming a mother, you have been given the most wonderful gift, the gift of life, of being a new life to this world." Felicia got up and hugged her daughter as tears of joy rolled down her face. "I'm going to be a grandma, I hope you will let me share this experience with you; I want to do what grandma's are supposed to do. I want to take you shopping and annoying like mom's are supposed to do," She continued with a little laugh. "I want to do the mother daughter stuff with you, if you let me."**

"**Oh mom…" Maxie cried tears of joy, "I want you to do all that stuff with me too."**

"**Maxie I think we are going to leave, you need to be with your family right now. We will call you later." Lucky said as Liz, Emily, and him all got up to leave.**

"**Okay, thank you so much for being here." Maxie hugged them as they left.**

"**Felicia, this is real sweet and all, but what about school, living, and expenses… Maxie, a Baby has a lot of needs, a lot of expenses." Mac ruined the joyous moment Felicia and Maxie were sharing.**

"**Well, I am still going to go to school. The baby is due in early June late May, so the semester will be over. By the time school starts again in the fall, the baby will be old enough to stay with a baby sitter well I'm in class. I am going to get an apartment; I've been saving money. Liz and Lucky said there will be an opening in there building in 2 months and by then I will have saved enough money for the security deposit. I am working at Kelly's. I work everyday after school and then all day Saturdays. I pay for my necessities and then put the rest in a savings account. I have been going to the free clinic for check ups. I have saved over $1,000 plus what I already had." Maxie explained.**

"**Why Maxie you have actually thought something through for once, but you know a sitter isn't cheap, rent isn't cheap, and you will have bills to pay." Mac pointed out.**

"**I know." Maxie said.**

"**Mac… Maxie… we will help. I don't care if your not happy about this Mac, she's my daughter and I am going to help her." Felicia made it clear he wasn't going to cut her off. **

"**Really?" Mac and Maxie said at the same time. **

"**Yes, if you let us." Felicia explained. **

"**Okay, but I don't want to much help. I need to do this on my own." Maxie made it clear how she felt. **

"**Georgie, Dillon, you can down form the stairs now." Felicia yelled up to them. **

"**We were just coming down to get some water." Georgie explained as they came down the stairs.**

"**Yeah, I'm sure." Maxie said with a laugh.**

"**Maxie, CONGRADULATIONS!" Georgie said in an excited voice as she walked over and hugged her sister. "I'm going to be an aunt… This is so exciting and awesome." **

"**Okay, now Maxie, we will pay for you to go Dr. Meadows for your pregnancy, and if you will let me I would love to watch my grandbaby when you go back to school next fall." Felicia pleaded with Maxie. **

"**No, I am fine going to the free clinic, I don't want to be a finical burden. I would how ever love for you to watch her or him when I go back to school in the fall." **

"**Hey Maxie, are you going to find out the sex of the baby?" Dillon asked.**

"**Yeah I think I am. Why, does Uncle Dillon want to know the sex?" Maxie said jokingly.**

"**Uncle Dillon… I like that." Georgie Chimed in.**

"**I think you should have a boy, then I could show him how to pick up girls." Dillon joked.**

"**Well I can't find out for another month, you need to be at least 4 months, and you will not be showing him, if I have a boy, how to pick up girls." Maxie said in a sarcastic angry voice.**

"**Maxie, You will not be a finical burden, please let us pay for you to go see Dr. Meadows., besides the Insurance will pay for most of it." Felicia got back to the important subject at hand.**

"**I know I'm still on your insurance so it would be paid for. I guess I would have better care if I were under the care of Dr. Meadows, fine I will let you pay for the doctor care." Maxie gave in to her pleading mother.**

"**Good, I'm glad I can help. Now how bout we go out to dinner to Celebrate?" Felicia happy asked the whole family. **

"**Okay, but let me call Liz, Lucky, and Emily and let them know how everything went. Oh do you want to see the baby?" Maxie took out the ultra sound picture and handed it to her mom. Maxie then went in to the kitchen and called Liz, Lucky, and Emily.**

"**Okay, I'm ready to go. I am starving, I'm eating for 2 now." Maxie said with a laugh.**

"**So Maxie, you have any strange cravings yet?" Georgie asked as they walked out to Maxie's car.**

"**Yes…Dillon, where are you going… is you coming." Maxie asked.**

"**This is a family thing, I don't want to intrude." Dillon explained.**

"**Come on you goof ball." Maxie started " Uncle Dillon is family." Georgie and Maxie said in unison laughing. **


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas Morning...

Maxie finally thought that everything could actually be good. Maxie sat by her bedroom window thinking about how great the last few weeks have been. Her family accepted and was happy about the baby. Mac had even seemed to be a little happy about the baby. The only thing missing from her life was Jesse; if he were here her life would be perfect. Maxie however knew he was out of her life and he accepted that. Looked out of the window watching the snowfall Maxie let her mind draft. Maxie began thinking about how her life would be this time next year if Jesse were still in her life.

Maxie Pictured the three of them walking along the snowy path of the PC Park. She and Jesse arm in arm as they pushed their baby girl in her stroller. They'd build snowmen as she watched from her stroller. They'd build a mommy, daddy, and baby. Jesse would take tons of pictures of his two girls, and then Mac would take them of her two angels. After their walk through the park, they would go to Kelly's and Jesse and Maxie would have some hot chocolate as the baby drank his or her bottle. They would both watch as their angel tried holding the bottle all by her or his self.

Maxie then let her mind drift even more into the future and think of what it would be like in 5 years. Her baby wasn't a baby anymore; she was her daddy's perfect little angel. They made it a tradition to go for a walk in the PC Park on Christmas Eve. Mac would take pictures and record Jesse and his angel. Maxie saw them with a little girl, she would be happy with either but she thought she was having a girl. She would get every sec on tape, Jesse showing her how to snowmen and Snow angels. He would tell her how she was his angel over and over again making sure she knew he loved her. Jesse would pick her up and swing her in the air as she laughed and scream with joy. Maxie joined them as Jesse fell into the snow; she pictured her and her little girl tickling Jesse. Maxie couldn't help but wish for this all to come true.

Maxie came back to reality when she heard the door open. She wiped her tears way as she turned toward the door to see who was there.

"Oh, good morning Maxie, I was just seeing if you were a wake yet. Breakfast is ready, is everything okay?" Georgie said standing in the doorway.

"Oh okay, I'll be down in 5 minutes. Everything is okay just thinking about the future. Georgie can you do me a favor and not tell them I was crying. I need a minute or so to myself and then I'll be down." Maxie turned back toward the Window.

"Okay Maxie." Georgie was a little confused, she walked out closing the door behind her.

Maxie drifted back to her thoughts. She was back at the park with Jesse and their little girl. She saw them walking to Kelly's. They got their hot chocolate and Jesse showed their little girl how to put the whipped cream on top just like he did.

Maxie sat at the window wondering if this baby would be as happy as she saw him or her if she or he did not have a father. Maxie questioned weather she was doing the right thing, not telling Jesse she was pregnant and he was the father. Maxie shook her head. 'Maxie stop dwelling in what's already done. Jesse can't know, he deserves to be happy, where every he is and who every that is with.' Maxie got up and went down stairs.

Chicago...

Jesse got up out of bed. It was 7 am and he had to get ready for work. Jesse had fallen into a routine; he got up at 7 every morning and got ready for work. He worked from 8 am to 5 pm. When he got off work he'd head home and make himself dinner. After dinner he did his paper work. On his day off he would do his shopping, laundry, and he'd clean. Jesse felt as if he wasn't living, he was just there. He hadn't made any friends; he never just went out with the guys after work. Ever since he left Port Charles he had no desire to do anything.

Jesse got out of the shower and got dressed. He sat in the kitchen drinking his coffee as he did every morning. Jesse started picturing what he would be doing now if he were in Port Charles with Maxie.

He pictures them sitting at the table with her family. They were laughing and joking. Then they'd go for a wake just the two of them after Christmas dinner. They would walk through the park looking at the park looking at all the Christmas decorations. They'd stop under mistletoe and share a long passionate kiss. Then they walk over to a bench and sit wrapped in each other's arms. Jesse saw himself getting down on one knee and asking Maxie to spend the rest of her life with him. He'd ask her to give him the honor of becoming Mrs. Beaudry.

Jesse told himself to snap out of it. He told him self that Maxie was better off with out him. He thought Maxie was probably very happy and had moved on, he figured she probably had a new boy friend by now. 

Jesse got up, put his cup in the sink and left for work. 'Merry Christmas' Jesse told him self as he walked out of his building.

Both Maxie and Jesse told themselves that the other was happy and better off with out them. Little did they know how unhappy the other really was.

Christmas Mass…10am…

Maxie sat with her whole family during Christmas Mass. Since she could remember every Christmas Morning they would go to the 10 am Christmas Mass as a family. Georgie shared the tradition with Dillon and Maxie had hoped to share it with Jesse, but never got the chance.

"Maxie, is everything okay? You've been somewhere else since you got up this morning." Georgie asked as they sat waiting for Mass to start.

"Yeah Georgie, I'm okay. I was just thinking about Jesse, I wanted to share this tradition with him like you share it with Dillon. I've been thinking about how to day could be if Jesse and I were still together." Maxie explained her thoughts to Georgie.

"Maxie I'm so sorry. I never even thought about how'd you be feeling during the holidays. I didn't mean to leave you out." Georgie said hugging Maxie.

"Georgie you're not leaving me out. You have every right to be happy and spend the holiday with Dillon. I just wish I had Jesse to spend the holidays with." Maxie whispered.

"Maxie you have us, spend the holidays with us." Dillon included himself in the conversation.

"Yeah Maxie you have us, and next year you will have this darling baby to share the joy of the holidays with. You don't need Jesse." Georgie placed her hand on Maxie's stomach.

"I know, Jesse is the past, I have the future to think about. I can't want to share them with my angel." Maxie smiled as she put her hand over Georgie's.

"Oh, Mass is starting." Dillon told them. 

They all stood up as Mass started.

Chicago Police Department…

Hey Jesse, Merry Christmas." Aidan, Jesse's new pattern greeted him as he walked into work.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas." Jesse sarcastically replied.

"What's your problem? Today is supposed to be filled with joy." Aidan told Jesse.

"No really big on Holidays." Jesse Explained.

"No one special in your life, I know the feeling. My girlfriend dumped me last week." Aidan paused for a second. "I bought this beautiful ring and everything. I was going to ask her to marry me today."

"Look. That's sweet and everything but you don't know what's going on in my life. There is no girl who broke my heart. I just don't like the holidays." Jesse said annoyed.

"Okay, sorry man." Aidan said a little took back by Jesse's reaction.

"No man, not you fault, lets just get back to work." Jesse said walking to his desk.

Jones/Scorpio house…

After even one finished their dinner, they all gathered around the Christmas tree to exchange gifts.

"Maxie, you get to open a present first. This is from the whole family..." Mac handed Maxie a box wrapped in red wrapping paper. Maxie ripped off the paper and opened the box. In the box was a picture of a stroller and Car seat set.

"Oh a picture, it's what I've always wanted." Maxie said laughing,

"Ha, ha, you're just so funny." Georgie laughed. "We bought you the actual thing; we just didn't want to have to wrap the huge thing. We will show the stroller when we are done opening gifts."

"Thank you thank you so much. How did you know this was the one I wanted?" Maxie said hugging every one.

"Well, could it be because you drooled over the picture in the catalog and kept saying that was the stroller you had to have." Georgie continued to laugh.

"Oh, that could be." Maxie laughed with Georgie, and then everyone started laughing.  
"Okay, Georgie's turn." Maxie said getting up and grabbing a small box from under the tree and handing it to Georgie.

Georgie carefully started taking the wrapping paper off.

"Rip it off girl!" Maxie yelled in a joking voice.

"Fine!" Georgie ripped the paper off and opened the jewelry box. "Oh Maxie it's beautiful!"

"I hope you like it, I saw you looking at it through the window." Maxie explained as Georgie hugged her.

"I love it, thank you so much." Georgie sat back down.

They all continued opening presents. When they had finished, Maxie had a lot of the things she needed for the baby. She got a stroller and car seat set, changing table, basinet, crib, clothes, and Dillon even got her the Baby Einstein DVDs. Maxie was so grateful for the things her family bought for the baby.

"Thank you guys so much. I can't believe you bought all this stuff for the baby. I can never thank you enough." Maxie cried she was so happy. She hugged her mom, dad, sister, and Dillon.

"You deserve it all, but we have one more surprise for you." Felicia explained.

"You got me too much already." Maxie shared.

"Well this is something you are going to need." Max Told her.

"What is it; I've already got most of what I need." Maxie couldn't think of anything else they could have got her.

"Just come with us." Georgie said as Dillon blindfolded Maxie and took her to his car. 

"Where are we? Where did you take me?" Maxie asked as she was being led out of the car and through doors. 

"Be patient, we are almost there." They all told her. Georgie and Dillon had drove Maxie; Felicia and Mac followed behind them. Since they had left the house Maxie had not stopped asking where she was being taken.

They led Maxie into an elevator; two floors later they led her out and down the hall.

"Now can I take this off?" Maxie whined as they stopped again.

"Not yet." Dillon told her.

Mac unlooked the door and led Maxie in. They stopped her, and turned her to face the right direction. Mac then untied the blindfold and took it off.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled in unison. They stood in the living room of a fully furnished Condo.

"What is this?" Maxie squealed.

"It's your new home." Georgie blurted out.

"OH MY GOD! Are you for real?" Maxie was in shock.

"Yes baby. This is your new home, for you and your baby. Your father and I bought it. We own it but we bought it for you to raise your child in." Felicia was so happy to see joy on her daughters face.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Maxie squealed hugging her mother and father.

"Maxie there are some rules for you if you want to live here. We pay the bills but every month starting after the baby is born, you pay rent. Your rent will be 300 dollars plus you have to bring the baby by for us to see." Mac explained.

"I think I can handle that. Now can I look around?" Maxie said overjoyed. She could believe Mac had said he wanted to see the baby that made her so happy.

"Maxie, you have to see the size of your bedroom, its huge." Georgie pulled Maxie by her hand toward the hall.

"WAIT!" Felicia said loudly.

Maxie and Georgie stopped in their tracks. "What Mom?"

"I want to come too." Felicia said with a laugh. She then followed the girls into the room.

The condo had two beds, 2 bathrooms, and a kitchen w/ a nook, a dinning room, living room, and a patio. When you walked through the front door you were in the living room. Off the living room was the kitchen and dinning room. The dinning room and living room were like one big room. The kitchen was separated from the dinning room and living room by a food bar. The nook was off the kitchen and there was a sliding door too the patio. Off the living to the left was a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door. The door led to the master bedroom. In the master bedroom was a walk-in closet and a full bathroom with a whirlpool. On the right side of the hallway were 3 doors. The first door was to the 2nd bedroom, which would be the nursery. The next door was the 2nd bathroom. On the left side of the hall were 2 more doors. The one was a linen closet and the one closest to the living room was a coat closet.

Maxie, Georgie, and Felicia came back to the living room after they looked around the entire place. 

"Dad, thank you so much." Maxie hugged Mac again. Mac and Dillon had sat in the living room as the girls looked around the condo.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it so much." Mac kissed Maxie on the cheek. "I am sure you noticed that all your baby gifts are in the room. That's why you only got the pictures."

"Yeah I saw that." Maxie replied.

"Maxie, We didn't decorate the room because we figured you would want to do that and plus we wanted to wait till we knew the sex of the baby." Felicia explained to Maxie.

"Maxie, we do want to help though." Georgie added.

"Of course you can help me decorate the nursery. We will have so much fun. I was going to ask you when I had got my own place anyways. I was going to make it a party type thing with you tow, Liz, and Emily. You don't mind if I ask them too, do you. I figured we could start a week from Saturday. I go this Thursday to find out the sex of the baby. Oh and Mom will you go with me to the appointment, I would like it very much if you were there with me." Maxie explained.

"The more the merrier I say for decorating the Nursery; we will have so much fun. Maxie I would love to come with you to the doctors, it would be my honor. And why don't we work on the Nursery this weekend?"

"Oh, this weekend I have plans with Liz and Emily; we are going to the mall. Liz wants to have Cam's pictures taken and we are going to get some things for the baby." Explained Maxie.

"Okay, I hope you have a great time. I think it is great how you are so close with Liz and Emily." Felicia said with a smile.

"Maxie," Georgie started, "do you think I could come with when you find out the sex of your baby?"

"Oh Georgie, I am so sorry, I was going to ask you to come too. I want you there too, but you'll have to miss school, well 2 classes anyways. And is it okay with you if I invite Liz and Emily to help Decorate the nursery?" Maxie felt so bad for leaving out her sister.

"I think it will be fun decorating the room with all of you, Liz and Emily are so nice." Georgie said with a smile.

"Georgie, I don't think you need to go the doctors with Maxie, you should miss school for something like that." Mac stepped in.

"Mom..." Georgie said in a Mac-is-so-not-right-please-let-me-go voice.

"Georgie, what classes would you be missing if you went?" Felicia asked.

"When is the Doctors appointment?" Georgie asked.

"Oh, you would be missing your last too classes, the appointments at 1:15 pm."

"I would be missing gym and photo, so I wouldn't be missing very important classes. Please let me go, I really want to go." Georgie pleaded.

"Mac, I don't see why it would be a problem if she misses 2 classes one day. This is an important thing to Georgie, we should let her go." Felicia explained to Mac.

"Yeah dad and I want you to come too." Maxie added.

"Fine she can go, but I have work so I can't. Your mother can tell me when I get home from work." Mac gave in.

"Thank you, you don't know how important this is too me." Georgie gave Mac a big hug then hugged her mom and Maxie.

"So, Uncle Dillon," Maxie said with a laugh, "do you want to come too?" Maxie joked.

"Oh, yes, please, it's what I've always wanted to see." Dillon said sarcastically. 

Maxie gave Dillon a hug, and then they all went into what will be the Nursery and looked at everything Maxie had gotten for he baby so far.


	12. Chapter 12

Thursday…December 28…General hospital…

"Ding"

The elevator door opened and Maxie, Georgie, Felicia, and Mac got off. Felicia had talked Mac into coming, although Felicia didn't have to try very hard; she believed Mac wanted to go all long.

"Maxie aren't you excited to find out the sex of your baby. I am; I can't wait to find out if I'm going to have a nice or nephew." Georgie couldn't contain her excitement.

"I am very excited; I couldn't sleep last night and then this morning couldn't have gone any longer." Maxie showed her excitement too.

"Hey Maxie are you here for your doctors appointment?" Liz asked as they came to the desk.

"Yes, I am very excited." Maxi said giving Liz a hello hug when she came out from behind the desk.

"That's great; I am excited for you too. You know if you have a girl, maybe some day she and Cam will date." Liz joked as she showed Maxie to her room.

"That would be funny." Maxie let out a laugh. 

"Oh Maxie one more thing, you won't mind if Lucky comes with on Saturday; he has the day off and wanted to see Cam get his pictures taken." Liz asked.

"Oh course Lucky can come. The more the merrier. "Maxie laughed. "Lucky is like my big brother, I love spending time with him. Plus he can hold our bags."

"Very true," Liz laughed with Maxie. "Okay Maxie I got to get back to work. I will send your family in now. Call me later; I want to know the sex. I will be home any time after 4pm." Liz finished up taking Maxie's blood pressure and heart rate.

"Okay, talk to you later." Maxie said as Liz left the room.

"Okay, you can go in now; first room on the left, 123." Liz said when she got back to the desk.

"Thank you." Felicia said as they walked to Maxie's room.

"You're Welcome."

"Momma this is very exciting." Maxie said sitting on the examining table.

"Yes, this is. So what are you hoping for?" Felicia asked.

"I don't care as long as he or she is healthy." Maxie Stated.

"Come on, you know you are hoping for a girl, she always say she." Georgie added.

"Fine I am hoping for a girl" Maxie said defeated.

"I hope you have a girl too." Georgie smiled with a smile on her face.

"Boy or girl, I am going to love my grandchild. Mac what do you want, a grandson or granddaughter?" Felicia asked looking at Mac.

"I rather not have a grandchild yet, but since I am, I want a grandson. So much easier then a girl, believe me, I've raised 3 girls." Mac explained.

"Boys are not easier; you just don't understand us girls." Maxie said jokingly.

"Yeah well either way, I just hope you have a happy life." Mac said giving Maxie a kiss on her head.

"Maxie do you have any names picked out. Personally I like the name Georgie for a girl, after her favorite aunt." Georgie said with a smile.

"Funny, I do have names picked out." Maxie said nudging her sister off the side of the bed.

"Maxie that wasn't very nice." Georgie said laughing. "I was simply trying to help."

"I know." Maxie laughed. "Do you want to know the names I picked?"

"Yes!" Felicia and Georgie said in unison.

"Okay for a girl I picked, Madison Kaitlyn, and for a boy I picked Ryan Tristan." Maxie shared with them.

"Dr, Meadows then walked into the room, "Sorry for keeping you waiting. Are you ready Maxie?" 

"Yes I am." Maxie said with a big smile on her face.

"Okay then, let's find out the sex of your baby." Dr. Meadows wheeled the Ultra Sound over next to the bed. She then put gloves on, "Okay Maxie this is going to be cold." Dr. Meadows squeezed the gel onto Maxie's stomach. "Okay, here we are, Maxie, looked this is your baby." Dr. Meadows' pointed to the screen.

"Wow, my baby has gotten bigger since the last time I saw her or him 2 months ago." Maxie smiled as she looked at her baby.

Felicia, Mac, and Georgie all smiled as they looked at the baby. Georgie thought the baby was the most amazing thing she ever saw.

"Maxie, that's the head, and those are the arms, oh there's her legs." Dr. Meadows pointed out.

"HER!" Maxie interrupted the doctor.

"Yes her, Maxie you are having a baby girl." Dr. Meadows had a smile on her face.

"Mom, did you hear that? You are looking at Madison Kaitlyn Beaudry or Jones." Maxie couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes, my daughter's having a daughter." Felicia kissed Maxie on her forehead.

"I have a nice!" Georgie turned and hugged Mac, jumping a little because she was so happy.

"Maxie, congratulations," Dr. Meadows said. "I want you to know this is not 100 accurate; there is still a possibility you having a boy."

"Yeah I know; I will still be happy if it turns out my baby is a boy." Maxie was still smiling.

"Okay, she is a good size. I would say everything is normal. You are 20 weeks along. She will be born the first week of June if everything goes as planed." Dr. Meadows explained.

"I can't wait. I wish I could have her right now." Maxie couldn't stop smiling.

Dr. Meadows printed out another picture of the baby, and then whipped the gel off of Maxie's stomach. "Here you go." She gave Maxie the picture. "I want you to set another appointment for next month. You are free to go and enjoy your happy news." Dr. Meadows left the room so the Family could celebrate the news.

"Maxie this is exciting." Georgie hugged her sister as soon as Maxie was off the examining table.

"I know, very exciting." Maxie hugged Georgie back. 

"Maxie, Georgie, Mac, do you want to go out to Lunch?" Felicia asked as they walked toward the elevator.

"Yeah we can celebrate my baby girl." Maxie still have a huge smile on her face.

"I need to get back to work, but you ladies go." Mac explained. "Maxie I am happy for you. Bye-bye baby Maddie." Mac gave Maxie a hug and kiss and hen gave her stomach a little rub.

"Bye dad." Maxie hugged Mac.

"Bye Georgie and Felicia, I will see you at home." Mac gave each of them a hug before he left the hospital.

"Okay girls, where do you want to go?" Felicia asked linking arms with them.

"I could go for some pickles and Ice cream; Oh and black olive pizza." Maxie told them.

"Pizza Shack?" Georgie suggested.

""Okay, Pizza Shack it is." Felicia agreed.

"Oh and spinach and bacon, too. I want a spinach, bacon, and black olive pizza." Maxie was laughing.

"That's nasty." Georgie said as the elevator door closed.


	13. Chapter 13

Liz & Lucky's apartment… Saturday, New Years Eve…

Knock… Knock

Maxie waited for them to answer the door. She was still smiling. She couldn't stop saying and thinking about the fact that she was having a baby girl. As she thought about her baby girl over and over the door opened.

"Oh hey Maxie, come in, we are running a little behind." Liz said with food down the front of her shirt.

"Oh, it's okay, I'm a little early. Is there anything I can help with?" Maxie asked walking into the apartment. She saw Cam was having a food fight with the living room.

"No, it's okay. You can sit and wait, well if you can find a clean place." Liz looked around for a clean seat for Maxie.

"Are you sure I can help with something, I can clean Cam up and get him dressed." Maxie Offered.

"Really are you sure?" Liz had a look of relief on her face.

"Yes I'd love to clean Cam up, plus I need the practice." Maxie said with a laugh as Cam flung food at her.

"Thank you, I am just going to jump in the shower if that's okay. Lucky had to run to work for an hour, he should be back any minute now." Liz said handing cam over to Maxie.

"Okay, is his outfit out?" Maxie asked holding Cam away from her clean close.

"Yeah its on the changing table. Thank you so much.' Liz said heading into the bathroom.

"Okay Cam, its just you and me, lets get you all cleaned up." Maxie said smiling at Cam as he smiled at her.

Maxie took Cam into his room and took off his food-covered PJ's. He laughed and giggled as Maxie whipped his face and arms clean. Maxie was having fun with Cam; she couldn't wait till she was doing this with her little girl. As Maxie finished changing Cam's diaper some one was knocking at the door. Maxie picked Cam up off the changing table and went to answer the door. When she opened the door Emily was there with coffee.

"Hey Emily." Maxie said letting Emily in to the apartment.

"Hey Maxie, where's Liz and Lucky, and what happened here." Emily said looking around the apartment.

"Liz is in the shower and Lucky should be here any minute. Cam was having a food fit with the Living room. I was helping her get him ready since she was running behind." Maxie said as Emily took Cam, after setting the drinks on the table.

"Hey little man, you giving mommy a hard time." Emily said smiling at Cam.

"Yes he was, weren't you Cam." Maxie said tickling Cam, making him giggle.

"Okay go back to Maxie so she can finish getting you dressed. I'm going to clean the living room up for her." Emily said handing Cam back to Maxie.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute to help you." Maxie took Cam into his room and finished getting him dressed.

Lucky Came through the front door and saw Emily and Maxie in the living cleaning. He was a little confussed as to where Liz was. He saw Cam on the floor playing and went and picked him up. "Hey little man where's mommy?"

"Oh hey Lucky, Liz is getting dressed, Cam was giving her a hard time this morning so she was a little behind. I was helping her get Cam ready well she got ready then Emily came and she started cleaning up the living room. We were just finishing up." Maxie said when she heard Lucky talking to Cam.

"Oh, well I can finish that you too shouldn't be cleaning, you're our guests." Lucky put Cam back down by his toys and took the rags from Emily and Maxie.

"Okay, I brought coffee Lucky, its on the counter if you want one." Emily said going and sitting in a chair.

"Thanks, I need some of that." Lucky said finishing whipping the table up.

"Emily, you bring any decaf coffee be any chance." Maxie asked sitting on the coach.

"No Maxie, I brought you some tea tough." Emily said getting up from the chair and going into the Kitchen.

"Oh thank you, that's even better." Maxie followed her.

Maxie, Lucky, and Emily all stood in the Kitchen fixing their coffee or tea. Liz cam out of the bathroom and saw Cam all by him self in the living room and wondered where everyone was. Then she heard laughing coming from the kitchen. She picked Cam up and went into the Kitchen to see what was going on, when she got in there she saw there was sugar all over the floor. "What happened in here?"

"Lucky tried opening the bag of sugar and spilled it all over the floor." Maxie answered laughing.

"Lucky, Lucky, Lucky, now what did I tell you about playing with the sugar." Liz said with a laugh as she went and kissed Lucky hello.

"No to open the bag, since ever time I do I spill it all over the place." Lucky said giving Liz another kiss.

"Okay I will clean this up well you get changed Lucky." Liz said handing Cam to Emily.

"Okay, I will only be a minute then we can leave." Lucky said walking out of the kitchen.

Emily handed Cam to Maxie and then helped Liz clean up the sugar. As they cleaned up the sugar Maxie put Cam's coat, hat, and gloves on. She then put his shoes on. Maxie set Cam down on the coach and put her shoes back on, she had taken them off when she was playing with Cam in his room after getting him dressed. Lucky, Liz, and Emily came into the living and they all got their coats and shoes on. Then they left to go to the mall.


	14. Chapter 14

Chicago Police Department, New Years Eve Day…

"Jesse, what are doing tonight to bring in the New Year?" Aidan asked as they sat at their desk's going over their new case.

"I am going to go home and sleep." Jesse said never looking up.

"Come on, you have to do something."

"No, I don't."

"Come out with the guys tonight, you'll have fun."

"I don't think so, maybe some other night."

"Jesse you're coming out with the guys tonight; you might even find a little honey."

"I really don't feel like going out and I'm not looking for a 'honey'"

"One night, you go out with us tonight and I will never ask you again."

"Promise?"

"Yeah; so you're going out with us tonight?"

"Fine."

"Your old enough to drink right?" Aidan said with a laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha; yes, I'm old enough to drink."

They stopped talking and went back to work, looking over the file.

"Hey, Jesse we're going to visit your old town." Aidan said not looking up from the folder.

"What are you talking about now Aidan?" Jesse said looking up.

"Port Charles, we leave on Tuesday. Look at the last page."

"SHIT! I can't go there."

"Why? Don't you want to see all your old friends?"

"What friends. When I left no one was really happy with me. My partner slugged me, the commissioner wanted to kill me, and well yeah."

"Why?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Well, now you have to tell me, you hooked me."

"Fine, I'll give you the short version."

"Okay, from the beginning please."

"Alright. Undercover cop accused of shooting the DA."

"YOU SHOT THE DA!" Aidan said very loudly in shock.

"No, and could you say it a little louder I don't think the people in Africa heard you."

"Sorry, continue."

"Okay, so someone used my gun to shoot the DA…" Jesse continued to tell the whole story. Everyone in the station listened. Jesse told them everything but Maxie's name, he felt like it would be wrong to drag her into it, even though she was. He didn't feel that they needed to know her name. When He finished telling the entire story, everyone one looked at him with a look of shock on their face.

"So what's the girls name?" One of the officers asked.

"I rather not say, I own it to her not to tell everyone who she is."

"OH MY GOD! You still love her." Aidan said in a state of realization.

"Yes, I do, but she deserves so much better then me, so I can't go back and face her. She has more then likely moved on, me popping back up now would only bring all the pain back. I owe it to her, not to ever show my face in Port Charles again. He father was right when he told her I was not good enough for her." Jesse looked down at his desk as he spook.

"Well you are going to on Tuesday. I am sorry; hopefully you won't see her and vise-versa. We won't be that that long so you can just avoid the usual places she would be." Aidan Explained.

"Well I am sure he father is going tell her, he is the Commissioner, remember. And Lucky is like her big brother. This is really going to suck." Jesse got up from his desk and walked out of the station. He needed some fresh air.

3 hours later…

"Hey Jesse, you ready to go?" Aidan asked as he got up from his desk.

"Yeah, we can go." Jesse said reluctantly

Jesse, Aidan, and the other officers all left to go party.

PC Shopping Mall…

Lucky and Emily had to leave to go to work. Lucky got a call from Mac, saying it was urgent and he needed to get to the station ASAP. Emily got a call from Latisha, She had a family emergcy and asked if Emily could that the Boys for her. Liz and Maxie decided to stay at the Mall and so some more shopping for the baby.

"Maxie, you think you think you could watch Cam for a minute so I can go to the washroom." Liz asked as they approached the bathrooms.

"Of course." Maxie took the stroller from Liz. "We will be in the store right there." Maxie pointed to the Maternity shop right next to the bathrooms.

"Okay I would be that long." Liz said walking down the hall to the bathrooms.

"Well buddy, its just you and me." Maxie said ruffling Cams hair before she continued to the store. Maxie had really grown to love Cam; he was like a little cousin to her. She would watch him for Lucky and Liz, so they could go out once in a while and have some alone time. She couldn't wait for him and Maddie to grow up together.

"Da-ddy" Cam said as they walked through the store.

"Yeah Daddy; he's at work." Maxie smiled as she listened to Cam talk.

"Cute Baby… May I help you find anything?" A woman asked as Maxie looked at some shirts.

Maxie looked up to see a saleswomen standing in front of the stroller. "Um yeah I was wondering, well really I don't know what to look at. This is my first time being pregnant and well I'm totally confused."

"Okay, well are you looking for clothes that can be worn from now until you give birth, or for right now?" The Saleswoman asked politely.

"Um, from now till I give birth, and some for now. What's the difference actually?" Maxie was still confused.

"Why don't you come with me, I will explain the difference. Let's start with the clothes you can wear now. How many months are you, may I ask?" The Sales woman motioned Maxie toward the front of the store.

"I am 4 and a half months. I would really like cute clothes." Maxie said as she walked toward the front.

Just as Maxie and the Sales woman got to the font of the store Liz walked through the entrance. " Hey Maxie."

Oh, hey Liz, I was just getting help in finding the right clothes for myself." Maxie said pointing to the sales woman.

"Oh, that's good." Liz said smiling. "Hey baby, did you miss mommy." Liz said in a baby voice to Cam.

"Alright, so I was telling your friend here, that there is several types of clothes she could get. And I can see that you know what I mean, seeing as you have been pregnant before." The sales woman said nicely toward Liz.

"Yes I have and yes I do. I came with to help, but I have no idea where to start in this store, I've never been here." Liz said looking around the store.

"Okay well that's why I'm here, so lets start over here. Now this is the clothes you would where until you gave birth, the pants have this front so it stretches as you grow. These are the best type of pants to get, that why you wont have to go every week to get new pants." The sales woman explained.

"Oh they are cute, but how do I know what size to get." Maxie held a pair up and looked at them.

"Well the sizing works like your normal pants, I'd say you're a size 2, so you look and find a size too and those are what you want to get. Unless of course you want to go a size bigger, because some people put some weight on in other places beside their stomach area." The Saleswoman told Maxie.

"I am a size 2, you're good. I think I will have to try a 2 and a 3 on though, to be sure. Now do these type of pants only come in Jeans?" Maxie was excited to be buying Maternity clothes.

"No, these type of pants come in all types, Jean, corduroy, dress pants, we also sell sweet pants and skirts..." The Sales woman listed all the type of pants and bottoms they carried.

Maxie, Liz, and the Salesman, went through the whole store finding clothes. By the time Maxie was ready to try on she had an overflowing dressing room worth of clothes to try on. Maxie tried everything on and with the help of Liz ended up buying $500 worth of clothes. She bought 7 pairs of pants, 3 skirts, 15 different tops, 4 dresses, and 2 pairs of pajamas. When Maxie finally finished in the store, she was starving.

"Well Liz, I think I'm set till the baby comes. What do you think?" Maxie said with a slight laugh.

"I would say so, you really do love shopping don't you?" Laughed Liz, she could stop her self from laughing.

"I love shopping, but all that shopping and trying on had mad me very, very hungry. Do you want to stop and get some food?" Maxie said as her stomach growled.

"That's sounds like a good Idea, watching you do all that shopping and watching try on all that clothes has made me hungry." Liz agreed.

The 2 of them and Cam decided to go to Fridays, since it was connected to the mall. They decided a sit down restaurant would be better. That way they could regain the energy they had burned. Liz called Emily as they walked toward Friday's to see if she wanted to meet them there for dinner. She then called Lucky to see if he was done at work yet.

"Okay Maxie, Em and Lucky are both going to meet us here, I figured by the time we actually got a table they would be here. Emily going to bring the boys if that's alright with you." Liz said after hanging up the phone with Lucky.

"Okay great, and of course, I love Morgan and Michael. Hey, would you mind if I called Georgie and invited her?" Maxie asked Liz.

"No, of course invite her, and see if she wants to bring Dillon. It's always more fun with more people." Liz smiled as she thought of how much fun she had with Maxie. Liz was glad to have become such great friends with Maxie.

"Alright all call her now before we go in." Maxie took her phone out and called Georgie.

"Okay Liz, They are both coming, and Lulu is coming to, I guess She just got into town today, and Dillon and Georgie have been showing her around. Is that alright with you?" Maxie explained to Liz.

"Are you kidding me, Lulu is my sister in-law, of course I want her to come. I haven't seen her since my wedding in October." Liz had a big smile on here face.

"Okay good, so that makes a total of, lets see… 3, 6, 7, 8, that makes it 10 people. Well 8 and 2 height chairs." Maxie said with a laugh again.

"Yup, and in just a few months if we do this again, it will be 8 and 3 height chairs and a infant seat." Liz said with a smile as she motioned toward Maxie's belly.

"Yes, you are right, I can't wait for Maddie to be born, I want to meet her so badly." Maxie put her hands on her stomach to fell her baby. "Oh, she moved. Quick, feel." Maxie put Liz's hand on her belly.

"Oh, she is moving, wow, is that the first time you felt her move?" Liz couldn't help but smile.

"Yes it is, Oh My God, this is the first time I've felt her move, I will always remember this, but lets go get our name in, I am starving." Maxie said with a little laugh.

Liz and Maxie got off the bench they were sitting on, Liz grabbed all the bags, she didn't want Maxie's to put stain on her and the baby, and Maxie pushed the stroller. They went and put their name in and then waited for the other's to arrive. They had been given a pager so they decided to go back and sit on a bench since it was very crowded and there were no seats in the restaurant.

15 minutes later…

"Hey Dillon, Georgie, Emily, Lucky, Lulu, Michael, Morgan, we are over here." Liz had noticed them all come in at once.

"Wow, you all got here at the same time. That is weird how that happened." Maxie said turning and seeing them all walking toward her and Liz.

"Oh it was planed. I picked up Em and the boys and then Georgie called to make sure it was 0okay if the three of them came, so we met on the parking lot so we would be together." Lucky said kissing Maxie and Liz hello.

"Oh I get it. Well I am happy you all came. I love being with family and Friends, specially on special days." Maxie got up and hugged everyone hello.

"Wow Maxie, you really are pregnant, I didn't believe Georgie, when she told me, I want to wish you the best of luck." Lulu said when she saw Maxie get up.

"Thanks Lulu, yes Im pregnant, and I couldn't be more happy about it." Maxie gave Lulu another hug. Although she said she couldn't be happier there was one thing she could think of that would make her the happiest person alive.

Excalibur Bar, Chicago…

Jesse Sat at the bar sipping his Amsted light as he watched his co-workers make fools of them selves. They had only been at the bar for an hour and already they were all drunk. Well every one but Jesse, he was still on his first Beer. He was not in the partying mood but Aidan had bugged him about coming until he finally gave in. All Jesse could think about was how terrible it was going to be going back to Port Charles on Tuesday. Jesse decided he didn't want to hang with the guys anymore, so when they were all busy doing shots he ducked out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chicago Police Department, Tuesday…

Jesse had not wanted to get out of bed this morning. He knew he had to though, he knew he had to go home to Post Charles. Even thought he had lived in Chicago, he still considered Port Charles his home. He knew he had to go back and face the life he left behind. Now he sat at his desk one more time before leaving for Port Charles.

"Jesse, its time to go; you ready?" Aidan was standing be the door waiting for Jesse.

"Yeah, I guess. Lets just hope we are not there for long." Reluctantly Jesse got up from his desk, grabbed his files, and followed Aidan to the lime the department had paid for to take them to O'Hare.

Limo…

"You know Jesse, you look like your headed to your death sentence." Aidan observed the look of what he would call fear on Jesse's face.

"No, this is worse. Look I am not in the mood for talking right now." Jesse tuned and looked out his windows as the headed to O'Hare.

Kelly's 10am…

Maxie had gotten a message from Mac asking her to meet him at Kelly's this morning at 10am. Maxie sat at a table looking at her books attempting to study as she waited for Mac. She however couldn't stop wondering why Mac had asked her here. Mac and her were not fighting but they weren't really on good terms either. He didn't seem to want to be around here really since he found out about the pregnancy. So Maxie knew it had to be something pretty bad.

Maxie closed her book with a sigh of frustration. Just as she did so Mac came walking into Kelly's. "Hey, Maxie; what's wrong?" Mac asked as he headed over to the table were Maxie was sitting.

"Hey dad, nothing really. I just can't get any studying done. I can't get my mind off of why you wanted me to me you here, its driving me crazy not knowing." Maxie said getting up from the table and hugging Mac hello.

"Can't a father just want to have breakfast with his daughter." Mac said returning the hug.

"Most fathers, yes, you no." Maxie responded stepping back from Mac.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Mac quickly changed the subject. He pulled Maxie's chair out a little more for her to sit.

"Thank you. I don't feel all that beautiful right now, see as I'm getting bigger and bigger." Maxie explained as she sat down and let Mac push her in.

"Well you are beautiful, you always have been, and always will be. So how's my grandchild doing?" Mac asked as he sat across the table form Maxie.

"She is great. Doctor said everything is going as planed, and she is very active. She is always moving around. Now I know this is why you did not why you wanted me to meet you here. So tell me the reason." Maxie demanded Mac to tell her why they were meeting. As Maxie did so, she saw the small smile on Mac's face vanish.

"Look I know you are not going to like what I am about to tell you. I wish I didn't have to tell you, but you need to know." Mac really wished he could spare Maxie the pain he was about to inflict on her.

"Dad what is it, I can handle it." Maxie could see Mac tensing up.

"We have this case right now, and it involves the Chicago PD. Well we, the PCPD only know half the facts of the case. You see, this case originated in Chicago. The two detectives who worked the case in Chicago are going to come here so we can close the case." Mac stopped and looked at Maxie.

"What does this…" Maxie stopped in mid-sentence as she realized what Mac was trying to tell her. "Is one…are you…were was…" Maxie felt like her life was about to fall apart again.

"Maxie, the job Jesse took was in Chicago, he is one of the detectives who worked on the case. I'm trying to tell you Jesse is coming back." Mac explained to Maxie.

"NO! He can't do this to me." Maxie couldn't hold back the tears. "When does he get here?"

"Today, they get in today, but I don't know what time." Mac took a napkin and wiped Maxie's tears away.

O'Hare Airport, 12pm…

"Jesse you want to get some lunch while we wait? Our plane doesn't leave till 1:30pm." Aidan asked as they sat in the Terminal waiting the board their plane.

"Yeah sure, and why didn't we have to get here so early?" Jesse hated Airports.

"I don't know, lets just get some food, I'm starving." Aidan explained.

Aidan and Jesse grabbed their carry on bags and headed to the nearest food stand. The first place they came across was MacDonald's. They bought their food and went back to were they were sitting and ate. For the rest of the time until they boarded the plane, they sat in silence.

Back at Kelly's…

"Look Maxie he will only be here for a couple of days, a week at the most. Don't let him do this again. I will do my best to keep him away from you." Mac tried to make Maxie feel better.

"Thanks dad, you are right, I will lay low till he leaves. He will not find out about Maddie." Maxie wiped away one last tear, cracked a little smile, and placed her hands on her stomach.

"There's that beautiful smile of yours, now lets get some food." Mac said with a smile of his own.

"Alright, but can I ask you something first?"

"What is it Maxie?"

"Well I am taking a CPR class, you know so I'm prepared incase some anything ever happens."

"Yes, your mother told me."

"Well I was wondering if you would go to the class with me. It would me so much to me."

"Maxie, I don't know…"

"It's okay, I know you're busy." Maxie looked disappointed.

"No Maxie, I will go with you. When's the first class?"

"Tomorrow, 12:00pm, but I want to get there at 11:30."

"Okay, I will take the morning off of work tomorrow."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." Maxie had the biggest smile on her face.

"I glad you are so happy. Do you want to meet here for breakfast first?"

Yeah, okay. That will be great."

"Okay I will see you here, lets say 10am?"

"Okay 10am tomorrow morning. Now lets eat, I'm starving." Maxie said with a laugh.

Mac and Maxie ordered their food and then continued to talk.

O'Hare Runway, Airplane…

"You have to be kidding me, a delay." Jesse angrily said after listening to the pilot made the announcement.

"Look Jesse, you want to risk it. The pilot said as soon as the snow lets up we will be on our way." Aidan explained to Jesse trying to clam him down.

"I HATE flying. Now I am stuck in an airplane, I HATE this!" Jesse was practically yelling now.

"Jesse, calm down. Plus I thought you didn't want to go back to Port Charles anyways." Aidan asked.

"I don't, but I don't want to be stuck here even more. I'd rather be in PC then here on this plane. Look I am going to try and sleep." Jesse put headphones on and closed his eyes.

Metro Court 7pm…

Jesse and Aidan finally made it to Port Charles, 2 hours later then planed. A limo met them to bring them to the place they'd be staying while in Port Charles.

"So Jesse, is this place nice or what?" Aidan asked as they stood in the lobby of the Metro Court.

"Yeah it is. I have always thought this place was nice, now lets go check in." Jesse grabbed his bags and headed to the check in desk.

Aidan followed Jesse. "So is this where you stayed when you lived here?"

"I wish, no I stayed in a one room apartment above Kelly's." Jesse explained.

"Kelly's?"

"Yeah it's a little dinner, but there's rooms above it for rent, it was cheap, and nice."

"I want to see this Kelly's place."

"Fine lets get checked in and we can go there for dinner."

"Okay, Great."

Jesse and Aidan checked in. They then went to their rooms to get settled in.

Maxie's Home, 8:30pm…

Maxie couldn't believe Jesse was back in town. She knew he couldn't see her. She was 4 and half months pregnant now, she was showing, she couldn't hide it any more. Everyone knew she was pregnant, how was she going to make sure Jesse didn't find out. Her life was good; her family was just as excited as she was about the baby. Even if he didn't admit it, Mac was excited for the baby as well. She had her own home, she was having a blast doing Madison Nursery, her life couldn't be better; or so she told herself. As badly as she wanted Jesse and wanted Jesse to know about their baby, she couldn't tell him. She couldn't do that to him, to her self. She couldn't let herself go back to that place; she couldn't risk ruining the happy life she created. She couldn't ruin Jesse's life like that either.

Maxie sat on her couch listening to music as she read a book on preparing for a baby.

Knock…Knock…

Maxie wondered who would be coming over at this time of the night. She put the book on the couch and got up. "I'm coming." She yelled as she turned the music off. She got to the door, opened it and saw Liz, Emily, and Georgie standing there with their arms full of bags. "What is this?" She asked, letting them in.

"We are having a girls party tonight." Emily said setting the bags down on the counter.

"It's 8:30 at night, I was going to go to bed soon." Maxie said sitting back down on the couch.

"Well, not anymore. We figured you'd need some cheering up, with Jesse being back and all." Georgie explained as she sat next to Maxie on the couch.

"Hey, we are not saying that name to night, we are here to have some fun. Felicia should be here any minute now." Liz said shoving her way onto the couch between Emily and Georgie.

"I guess I could use some fun. So what's in all the bags?" Maxie said as she got off the couch and headed toward the bags.

"Food, what's a party with out food?" Emily said pushing Liz, away so she could get up.

Knock…Knock…

"I'll get it." Liz said getting up. "It's Felicia, now we can get this party started.

Georgie put some music on as Liz helped unload the bags. They had chocolate, chips, all the goodies you need for a party. They had "Shout about Movies", thanks to Dillon, and they had "Outburst Remix". They all grabbed the snacks and games, and sat in the living room. Georgie put the DVD in and they started to play.

Kelly's…

Jesse stood outside the door for a minute before he walked inside. Aidan followed as Jesse walked t the counter.

"Hey Mike, how are you?" Jesse asked sitting down at the counter.

"Jesse? What are you doing back here?" Mike was shocked to see Jesse. "Oh, wait, you know."

"Know what? I am here on a case, just for a few days." Jesse said a little confused.

"Oh, Oh yeah, Mac told me. Welcome Back." Mike realized Jesse did not know about the baby.

"So is the kitchen still open? Oh, Mike this is my Partner, Aidan. Aidan this is Mike." Jesse introduced Mike and Aidan.

"Nice to meet you." Aidan said holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, too." Mike shook Aidan's hand. "And yes Jesse the Kitchen is open. Do you still like…"

"Yes, I do." Jesse knew what Mike was going to say.

"Okay, and what can I get for you?" Mike asked Aidan.

"A burger and fries." Aidan replied.

"Alright, two burgers and 2 fries coming up." Mike went back into the kitchen.

"Jesse did you eat here every night or something that he knows your order?" Aidan asked.

"Yes, at least once a day. I did live right upstairs." Jesse pointed toward the stairs.

"Oh, I see." Aidan said looking back toward the Kitchen.

"Here you go." Mike set their plates down in front of them.

"Thanks Mike." Jesse said before he took a bit. "Oh, how I've missed these."

"Thanks for the food." Aidan said after Jesse.

"You are both welcome. Can I get you refills?" Mike motioned to the empty glasses.

"Yes Please." They said in unison.

"So Mike how's everyone been?" Jesse asked as Mike filled their glasses.

"She's fine, Jesse. She's really happy; she has a great future she's looking forward to. She's working here now, she's moved into her own home. She's really grown up these last few months." Mike knew who Jesse was really wondering about.

"She works here! Could you tell me when, so I don't came when she's here. I want her to stay happy, and seeing me won't do that." Jesse explained.

"Jesse don't worry, she's off this whole next week. I really think you ought to see her though. You still have a lot to work through. It's not good to hold it all inside." Mike told Jesse.

"No Mike I can't put her through the pain of seeing me. She's happy, lets keep it that way." Jesse said, and then got back to his burger.

Aidan and Jesse finished eating, paid, and then they headed back to the Metro Court. They had an early day tomorrow and needed to get some sleep.

Maxie Home, 12:30 am…

Minutes turned to hours and the laughing never stopped. The five of them were having so much fun; they hadn't realized it was 12:30 already.

"I got to go to the bathroom." Maxie said getting up off the couch.

"AGAIN!" the group said in unison.

"What, I'm pregnant." Maxie said with a laugh. "Plus I've only gone like 20 times tonight.

"Only, Maxie your funny." Liz said with a laugh.

"I try." Maxie said with a smirk.

They all laughed as Maxie walked into the bathroom. When Maxie got back from the bathroom they realized the time.

"WOW! It's 12:30; I better get going. I have work tomorrow." Liz said as she looked at the clock.

"I don't mean to be rude but I need to get to bed. I am meeting my dad at 10 tomorrow morning, and I need my sleep." Maxie said sitting back down on the couch.

"Alright we are being kicked out, the party's over." Georgie said. "I got school tomorrow anyways."

"Now I feel bad for kicking you out." Maxie slouched down on the couch.

"I was only kidding." Georgie said hugging Maxie.

"I know. Thank you for this; its what I needed," Maxie said with a smile.

"Your welcome." They all said.

All the women cleaned up the living room. When they finished cleaning the living room they all got their coats on and said their good byes. Maxie gave every one a hug and thanked them all one more time before they left.

When every one was gone Maxie turned off the lights and straight to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

PCPD, 7am…

Jesse dreaded this day since he was assigned the case. He did not want to go in, he knew what and who was in there. The past he ruined, the lives he destroyed, and the people who despised him. He did not want to face his mistakes, but most of all he feared the possibility of running into Maxie. Jesse just stood outside starring at the door.

"Jesse… Jesse, what are you doing? What are you doing just standing out here?" Aidan asked as he walked up to Jesse.

"Oh I was just remembering the last time I was here. Lets go and get this over with." Jesse sighed as they walked into the building.

"Jesse, dud, what is your problem with thins place?" Aidan asked as they walked down the hall.

"I told you all that happened here." Jesse said.

"Man, that was the past. I am sure they don't remember…" Aidan was cut off.

"BEAUDRY! You really did come back. What makes you thin your welcome here?" a voice yelled from behind them.

Jesse turned to see who was yelling at him, "Well if it isn't Lucky, how are you?"

"Don't talk to me like were friends. When you hurt Maxie, you lost my respect." Lucky said as he walked toward them.

"Aidan, this is why." Jesse said annoyed.

"Who do we have here?" Lucky said looking at Aidan.

"Lucky, this is Aidan my new partner. Aidan this is Lucky, my old partner." Jesse said from one to the other.

"Nice to meet you." Aidan held his hand out.

"Yeah nice to meet you." Lucky shook his hand then walked into the department.

"Well I guess they don't forget here." Aidan said looking at Jesse.

"You think? Lets go you haven't seen anything yet. Mac will be the worst, he's the police commissioner and Maxie's father." Jesse explained as they walked into the department shortly after Lucky.

"Okay Aidan I warn you, Mac hates me, this is not going to be pretty." Jesse said as he knocked on Mac's office door.

"Okay, I can't wait to see this." Aidan said with a laugh.

"Commissioner Scorpio is not here today, he had a family obligation. He's taking his daughter somewhere today." A police officer explained.

"Well do you know where we can find him?" Jesse asked turning toward the Officer.

"No, but he will be here at 1 this after noon." The officer said.

"Well were here for a case, we are the detectives from Chicago." Jesse explained.

"Oh, he told me you were coming. Hi, I'm Ryan; I'll be working this case with you. This is my Partner Lucky." He said motioning toward Lucky.

"You got to be kidding me." Jesse Sighed, he could have had the worst luck.

"No, I'm not." Ryan exclaimed.

"Oh sorry, Detective Jesse Beaudry," Jesse said shaking Ryan's hand. "This is Detective Aidan Johnson."

"Nice to meet you." Aidan shook Ryan's hand.

"Same here. So Mac told us to fill you in on what we have and to have you fill us in on what you have." Ryan explained grabbing his folder off his desk.

"That's fine let's get this over with." Jesse really did not want to be there.

The four of them headed to an interrogation room so they could go over all the files.

Kelly's 10am…

"Mac, I am glad you are going to do this with me. I am glad you are taking me to my CPR classes. This means so much to me." Maxie said as she and Mac sat eating Breakfast.

"I am happy to be doing this with you."

"I know you don't approve of me having this baby, but I am happy you are here."

"Maxie I love you and I love this baby your having."

"You have no idea how much hearing you say that means to me."

"Sweetie, I never wanted you to feel or ever want you to feel like I am disappointed in you."

"But, I felt as if you were disappointed in me. I made so many mistakes in my past. I let you down in more ways then I can count."

"That's the past, and you never let me down."

"Yes, I have and now I have again. I did not listen to you when you told me that Jesse was trouble. I am such a failure to you."

"Never say that, you are not a failure, and you can not help who you love. I just wish I could have protected you, I wish I could have kept you from getting hurt. I just want you to be happy, that is all I've ever wanted."

"And I was happy, I was happy with Jesse, I loved him and I thought he loved me. I only made love to him because I thought he felt for me what I felt for him. I truly believed with all my heart that we would be together for ever, for the rest of our lives." Tears began to run down Maxie's face.

"Yes, I know, I know you loved him; I am so sorry for the pain he put you through. Maxie, honey, I am so sorry for the way I acted, when you told me about the baby. I just get so mad when I can't protect you from these things."

"But you did protect me, you do protect me from so many things, for so long you protected. But dad I am an adult now and I am going to make mistakes and I am going to have to live with the results. It was my choice to sleep with Jesse; and I regret that choice I made in so many ways. But dad this baby, Maddie, I love he so much and I have since the moment I found out about her. I wish I had not slept with Jesse, but with doing that, I created this baby, this life, I cannot image my life with out her. The mistakes I've made lead to this little miracle and for that I am not sorry."

"I love her to, She is part of you; she is part of this family. Every thing you were everything you are, she is a part of. I want you to know I never hated you and I never hated this baby. I love you both so much, she is my granddaughter in every way that counts, just as you are my daughter in every way that counts. I will never stop loving you two."

"Oh, dad I love you too, you will always be my father." Maxie got up and hugged Mac as tears fell. Mac whipped away her tears.

Mac and Maxie finished eating their breakfasts.

"Okay, you ready to go. We need to be ready for when we welcome this perish angel into the world." Mac said standing up and taking Maxie's hand, to help her up.

"Yes, I am more then ready now." Maxie said with a smile and she stood up.

Maxie gave Mac another quick hug before they left. Mac gave Maxie a kiss on the forehead, and then helped her put her coat on. He then went and opened the door for her. Mac followed as Maxie left Kelly's.

PCPD…

"Well this should be a relatively easy case to close." Aidan said closing the file.

"Yes it should meaning, we won't have to be here very long." Jesse added.

Aidan and Ryan looked at each other to see if the other knew what was going on between Lucky and Jesse. Aidan knew Jesse had made mistakes, did things he regretted, but he did not realize just how bad things really were.

"I am going to work with Ryan; Jesse you work with Lucky. This way we will be able to get more done seeing how we know different parts of the case." Aidan explained.

"Aidan, why don't you work with Lucky?" Jesse knew what Aidan was doing.

"No thanks, I like Ryan, we will work well together." Aidan said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, lets get to work." Jesse said annoyed.

The four walked out of the interrogation room and got right to work.

Kelly's 6pm…

After the day Jesse had, all he wanted to do was get a burger and enjoy some alone time. He walked into Kelly's and much to his dismay he saw Lucky sitting at a table eating.

"You got to be kidding me." Jesse sighed as he walked past Lucky to the counter.

"Well, well, well, we meet again." Lucky said as he saw Jesse pass.

"Look I just can to get some food. I had a long day, and I am not in the mood to listen to your crap right now." Jesse clearly was in no mood to put up with Lucky.

"Jesse sit, let's talk. I will be nice, I promise." Lucky said with a smirk as he held his hands up.

"Fine."

"Alright lets talk about Maxie."

"No thank you."

"I wasn't asking, so why did you leave?"

"I got a job offer and nothing was keeping me here."

"What about Maxie, doesn't she matter, she is not nothing."

"She broke it off, ended it. She said she never wanted to see me again."

"And you just accepted that?"

"Yes, I knew I had to honor her wish."

"DAMN IT JESSE! You destroyed her! You took her smile away, he love for life, her happiness. You made her miserable. She loved you more then life it self and you left her."

"You think I wanted to leave, I LOVE HER! I wanted to be with her forever, the last thing I wanted to do was destroy her. She deserves better then me, all I do is cause her pain." Jesse held back the tears.

"The only pain you caused was when you walked off the dock and never looked back. I was there, I saw the place you put her in. you hurt her more then any one should be hurt. All she wanted to do was crawl inside herself and die."

"WHAT!"

"No not like that, she gave up. She felt like there was nothing to live for. Thank God for Maddie."

"Maddie, who's Maddie?"

"Um…"

"Damn it Lucky, who's Maddie?" Jesse demanded.

"A Friend, Maxie met her at school. She helped Maxie out of her dark place." Lucky lied the best he could.

"Listen Lucky, you can think what you want of me but you need to know; I loved Maxie. I would do anything for her and that is why I left. Every time I thought we could be really happy, I screwed this up. I knew I would also hurt her…"

"And you…"

"Let me finish. I knew leaving would cause her more hurt then I've ever caused her before, but I knew she was strong enough to get through it. Maxie is the strongest woman I know, that is why I knew she would be okay. I did the hardest thing I will ever have to do, give up Maxie, and set her free to be happy with some one who deserves her. I hope you get it I hope you understand, I did what was best for her, I did it all for her."

"Wow! Jesse I had no Idea." Lucky could finally see the pain in Jesse's eyes. He could see it hurt Jesse just as much as it hurt Maxie to leave.

"I took the hate from her family, I let you punch me. I would do the same thing. I love Maxie; I need you to understand that. I need you to understand everything I did, I did because I truly felt I was doing what was best for Maxie." Jesse looked at Lucky.

"I get it, I would do the same thing for Liz, if I ever felt I could not give her what she deserved. I am truly sorry for the way I have acted toward you. Friends?" Lucky held out his hand.

"Friends." Jesse shook Lucky's hand.

Next morning PCPD, 11am…

"Hey Jesse you want to get some food, we've been working all morning and I'm starving." Aidan asked as they sat at the station.

"Why don't you go ask your new friend and partner, Ryan?" Jesse said as they looked through some papers they were given earlier that morning.

"Fine, I just thought you'd like to get away from Lucky for a while." Aidan explained.

"In case you haven't noticed, Lucky and I are fine." Jesse told Aidan.

"I just want food, so you coming or not?" Aidan asked in an annoyed.

"Fine, lets hit Kelly's." Jesse said putting his papers down.

"Isn't there a Subway or something?"

"This is Port Charles, we have Kelly's."

"Okay, Kelly's it is."

Aidan and Jesse left the station and headed to Kelly's.

Kelly's 10:30am…

Maxie stood behind the counter filling drinks; she had just set the glasses down on the counter when she saw Jesse walk through the door.

She stood there in shock as she watched him stand just inside the door.

Stopped dead in his tracks Jesse stared at Maxie.


	17. Chapter 17

Kelly's 10:30am…

Maxie stood behind the counter filling drinks; she had just set the glasses down on the counter when she saw Jesse walk through the door.

She stood there in shock as she watched him stand just inside the door.

Stopped dead in his tracks Jesse stared at Maxie. He couldn't believe after all this time; she still took his breath away.

"Jesse… What's wrong?" Aidan asked confused.

Jesse just stood staring at Maxie as she stood behind the counter staring back at him. They stood staring at each other for what seemed like hours to them.

"Look I don't know what you problem is Jesse, but I am going to go order some food." Aidan walked up to the counter. When he reached the counter he realized the waitress was staring at Jesse. "Jesse this is her isn't it, this is the girl you left town for."

At the sound of what Aidan said, Jesse snapped out of the trans, "Look Aidan lets go, I don't want to eat here."

"I do, I'm staying." Aidan took a seat at the counter.

Maxie snapped back to reality and realized what was happening. Jesse was here, 10 feet away. He would find everything, if she didn't get out of there. She quickly turned and went into the back.

"Mike, I can't go out there, you have to take my orders for me." Maxie said in panic.

"Why, you need to take you own orders, those our your customers." Mike said.

"He's out there…he… I…" Maxie started hyperventilating.

"Maxie, breath, this is not good for the baby. Now sit here breath and I will handle your customers." Mike sat Maxie down and went out front.

Now Jesse was sitting at the counter with Aidan. Aidan got him to stay. Even though he didn't want to, Jesse sat at the counter with Aidan.

"Oh, hey Jesse, now I know why Maxie is hyperventilating." Mike set two glasses of water on the counter.

"You lied to me Mike, you told me she was not working this week." Jesse was still shocked.

"Well I knew you would not come here if there was a possibility of running into Maxie. I know you still love her and I know she still loves you." Mike explained.

By this time Maxie was standing behind the kitchen door listening to their conversation. She opened the door just enough so she could hear them.

"Can I say, nice thinking. I was going to find a way to get them together while we were here but you did, nice." Aidan complimented Mike.

"Thanks, I knew they needed a little help running into each other." Mike smiled at his success.

"Hello, don't you think I would have met with Maxie if I wanted to. I do still love her. I always have and I always will but she hates me." Jesse said looking down at the counter.

With out even thinking Maxie walked out from the kitchen and right over to Jesse and slapped him. "You have got to me the most ignorant man I know!"

Jesse once again looked at Maxie in shock.

"Dude, do you see what I see?" Aidan asked looking at Maxie. "She's pregnant!"

"Maxie are you…is that…" Jesse was too much in shock to finish is question.

"GOD, Jesse, are you that blind. Yes I am pregnant. What did you think I just got really fat, my god I am going to have a baby." Maxie screamed at Jesse.

"Dude Jesse, she's moved on, she's over you." Aidan exclaimed.

"Look, I don't know who you are but you are really pissing me off, why don't you just shut up." Maxie yelled at Aidan.

"Mike, I'm taking my break." Maxie quickly walk to the door.

Jesse got up; he was going to follow Maxie. He needed to know what was going on with Maxie.

"Don't even think about following me." Maxie screamed before walking about he door.

Jesse stood there watching as Maxie went walking about of Kelly's.

"Jesse go after her, that is your baby she's pregnant with. She is having your child, you need to go after her, you need to talk to her." Mike explained to Jesse.

"WHAT! MY BABY!" Jesse was in even more shock.

"Yes, you baby. Now go after her." Mike practically yelled at Jesse.

Jesse ran out the door and after Maxie.

"So, that's the girl Jesse is in love with. Her name is Maxie, wow she's pretty. Do you mind if I ask you why she did not tell him about the baby?" Aidan asked Mike.

"I think you need to ask Jesse that but not now. Maxie and him have a lot to talk about." Mike explained.

"I would say they do. Well I came here to eat, so can I order some food now?" Aidan looked at Mike.

Mike took Aidan's order and then went back into the kitchen.

The Docks…

Maxie paced back and forth on the docks. She could not believe she saw Jesse or that she told him she was pregnant. She saw on is face; from his expression that he did not know the baby was his, that he was the father. She was relieved in a way that he did not realize the baby was his, but mad that he did not. I hurt her that Jesse could think so easily that she slept with another guy. Maxie hated Jesse but at the same time loved him so much. Though she hated seeing him and feeling all that hurt again, in a small way she was happy to see him. She really did not know how she felt; she was so confused. She had so many emotions going through her, anger, pain, hurt, happiness, sorrow, hate; she wish should escape herself, reality, the world she was living in; she just wanted to escape her feelings.

Jesse stopped at the top of the stairs leading down to the docks. He looked down and saw Maxie pacing, he did not know if he could face her. He needed time to processes everything. He continued standing there just watching Maxie. Then with out thinking her started down the stairs toward Maxie.

"Maxie we need to talk." Jesse said reaching her on the docks.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to follow me. I don't want to see you, be around you. Leave…NOW!" Maxie screamed at Jesse.

"No, tell me is that my baby?" Jesse asked.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Maxie screamed even louder.

"IS THAT MY BABY!" Jesse screamed at her.

" YES, GOD DAMN IT, YES! Are you happy now?" Maxie screamed but softer and with tears forming in her eyes.

"Damn it Maxie, Damn it, damn it, damn it. Why are you doing this to me?" Jesse yelled.

"I am not doing ANYTHING to you. I didn't want your help and I still don't. Go back to Chicago, I never want to see you again." Maxie said not letting herself cry.

"Please tell me…"

"Leave, please just leave." Maxie pleaded.

"Okay, I'll leave, but this is far from over. We are not done talking about this." Jesse turned and walked away from Maxie.

When Maxie could no longer see Jesse, she let the tears fall. She went over to the bench and cried all the tears she had held in. after 10 minutes of crying, Maxie wiped her face one more time, gathered herself, and headed back to work.

Kelly's…

Maxie looked through the window to make sure Jesse was not in there. When she saw he wasn't, she went in. She did see that Jesse's friend was still there, but she could handle him. She walked back to the counter put her apron on and went back to work.

"So you're the special girl Jesse is always thinking about. Maxie, what a pretty name; so you two make up yet?" Aidan asked as Maxie filled his drink.

"Look, I don't know who you are but…" Maxie was cut off.

"Aidan, Jesse's partner, nice to meet you." Aidan held his hand out.

"I really don't can, you don't know me or anything about my past relationships."

"That's were you are wrong, Jesse told me everything."

"Well aren't you lucky. Look I need to work, I need this money."

"For your baby; you didn't waste anytime after Jesse."

"Look, not that this is any of your business, but this baby is Jesse's. Now, I need to get back to work." Maxie turned and walked to a table.

PCPD…

Jesse went straight from the docks to the station. He walked in and straight to Lucky's desk, where Lucky was sitting.

"You knew, didn't you?" Jesse yelled at Lucky.

"Knew what?" Lucky asked confused.

"You know what I am talking about."

"No, I don't."

"Didn't you think I have the right to know?"

"Know what?" Lucky stood up.

"This is my life, I have the right to know things, that are life changing." Jesse shoved the chair across the room.

"What's your problem?"

"I went to Kelly's for lunch…"

"Oh, shit, you saw Maxie."

"Yeah, I saw her, a pregnant her. Didn't you think I have the right to know?"

"Look…"

"No you look, the women I love, the women I walked away from to give her the opportunity to have the life she deserves, is pregnant, with my child. And no one, NO ONE bothered to tell me."

"It wasn't my place, Maxie didn't want you to know."

"Well that is my child, my baby, and I didn't even know. I am going to be a father and no one bothered to tell me."

"I told Maxie to tell you but see did not want to burden you. You were leaving; the night you told her you were leaving. That night she was going to tell you, but then you told her you were leaving. The way you told her, how cold you were; she could do it, she couldn't bring herself to put that on you." Lucky explained.

"I would have stayed. I would have been there; she could have told me." Jesse felt tears starting to build up.

"Jesse that is why she did not tell you, she did not want you to stay. She did not want you staying because you felt obligated to. She did not want you to resent her, or Maddie, so she let you go.

"Maddie, I thought that was a friend from school?"

"No, I lied, it's your baby. You are having a baby girl, Madison Kaitlyn Beaudry. She gave her your last name."

"I would not have resented her or Maddie. I will love Maddie, and I love Maxie, she shouldn't of had to go through it allow."

"She did and she isn't. Emily and Liz have been there for her since the moment she found out. That night she was going to tell you, I found her on her knees sobbing on the dock, and she told me. We helped her through losing you and when she decided to tell her family, we were there for her. So you see she has always had someone there helping her."

"Yeah but that someone should have been me."

"Jesse, we told her to tell you, we wanted you to know, but that was her choice to make."

"I know, I don't blame you, I needed someone to take my anger and hurt on and you were here."

"I understand. So what are you going to do now?"

"I am going to make everything right."

"How?"

"Well I am moving back here. I will not miss a moment of my daughter's life."

"What about your job?"

"I will see if I can get transferred back here, if not I will find a new job. I will bag groceries if I have to."

"Wow, you really are going to do anything to be her for your daughter."

"Wouldn't you for Cam?"

"I would do anything."

"I am going to get Maxie back as well, I will do what ever it takes to show her I love her and to show her we belong together. We will be together and be a family."

"Well start by telling her you love her." A man said.

Jesse and Lucky turned to see Mac standing in the doorway of his office.

"Commissioner Scorpio." Jesse said jumping to his feet in surprise. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since I heard you yell." Mac replied.

"So you heard everything?" Jesse questioned.

"Everything. I never liked you. I always thought my daughter was to good for you, but I see now just how much you care about her and what you are willing to sacrifice for her." Mac explained.

"I do sir, I care about her so much. I love her very much." Jesse replied.

"To give up everything to be with your daughter, to sacrifice your career for her, that is very honorable. I a, going to say something you better not make me regret in the future. I am going to accept that you and Maxie love each other and can be together. I am going to give you my, dare I say it, blessing. I will give you your job back here; my grandchild needs a father with a respectful job, a career. Now it's up to you to get Maxie to understand to take you back." Mac said as he stood in front of Jesse.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me to have you blessing. Now I have a secure job, a steady income to support both Maxie and Maddie, you will not regret this." Jesse said with a smile.

"You're welcome, no get back to work. I'll get started with getting you transferred back here." Mac went back into his office.

"Lets go Jesse, before he changes his mind. You are a lucky man, but we got work to do." Lucky said going back to his desk.


	18. Chapter 18

Friday 8am, The Docks…

Maxie sat at the edge of the pair thinking about everything that happened the day before. She couldn't believe she told Jesse. She was so frustrated with life. She wondered if life could be any crueler to her. She finally found peace and happiness and then everything came crashing down around her. She couldn't help but think this was Karma, if this was payback for the mistakes she made in the past. Tears started to fall down her cheer as she thought about the stress she was going to be facing in her life now.

At the top of the stairs, Jesse stood watching Maxie as she sat on the pair. After about a minute he decided to go talk to her. He spent the whole night thinking about Maxie and the baby. He was more then ever determined to win Maxie's heart back. He loved her and he was going to make her see that.

"Maxie?" Jesse softly touched her shoulder.

Maxie was so deep in thought she never even heard someone coming up behind her. When she felt some one touch her shoulder she jumped with surprise. "Oh my God Jesse, what are you doing? You trying to scare me to death." Maxie yelled as she turned and saw Jesse standing over her.

"No, I was only trying to get you attention, we need to talk." Jesse explained.

"I told you I don't want to talk to you. I never want to talk to you or see you again."

"Well the is not going to happen, see as I am here and I am staying."

"Damn you Jesse. Why are you doing this to me." Maxie stood up and started to walk away from Jesse.

"Maxie wait, we have to talk about this." Jesse said gentle grabbing her arm.

"Let go. We have nothing to talk about." Maxie said angrily.

"No, not until you listen to me." Jesse told her.

"I SAID, LET GO!" Maxie Screamed at him.

Jesse let go but he wouldn't give up. "I have to talk, we have to talk."

"No we don't!" Maxie ran up the stairs and toward Kelly's.

"DAMN IT!" Jesse went after Maxie.

Kelly's…

Maxie rushed into Kelly's trying to get away from Jesse.

"Maxie…Maxie wait." Jesse said following her into Kelly's.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Maxie pleadingly yelled.

"Because I love you. Because I want to be with you." Jesse explained.

"Well I don't love you, and I don't want to be with you." Maxie told him.

"I don't believe you. Come on please can we sit, just give me 5 minutes." Jesse pleaded.

"I don't want to talk to you. I've already cried to many nights over you, I have no tears left to cry. I have finally got past the pain; I have finally moved on. So no we can not talk." Maxie told Jesse.

"Maxie hear him out, if not for him do it for Maddie." Mike said to Maxie.

"For Maddie, everything I do, I do for Maddie." Maxie yelled.

"Then talk to Jesse. He is going to be in Maddie's life, which means he is going to be in your life. You need to talk." Mike explained.

"Fine, for Maddie, but this doesn't change anything Jesse." Maxie sat at a table.

"I need to know Maxie, why didn't you tell me about Maddie sooner?" Jesse asked sitting across from Maxie.

"I was going to that…"

"That night on the docks. Lucky told me that. Why did you decide not to tell me? I know what Lucky said the reason was, but I need to here it from you."

"You were so cold. You said you were leaving, so I decided you never needed to know."

"I would have stayed. All you had to do was tell me and I would have stayed."

"That's why I didn't tell you. I wasn't going to tell you and you stay because you feel obligated. You would have resented Maddie, and I didn't want that. So I decided not to tell you." A tear ran down Maxie's face.

"I would have never turned my back on her, I would have and will love her." Jesse said.

"No, you needed to take that job for you. I couldn't tie down a man who did not love me, who did not want a child. I couldn't do that to you, but most of all I couldn't do that to myself." Maxie explained.

"Maxie I love you. From the day on the hospital when I saw you lying in that hospital bed, I knew you were special. You believed in me when no one else did. You loved me even though I didn't deserve you. I fell so fast and so hard for you, I didn't know what to do. So I pushed you away, but you wouldn't budge. You knew what you wanted, and you went for it. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. You're beautiful and special; you're my world, my heart, and my soul. You did everything you could to make me happy and I let you down. I thought by leaving I was setting you free to let you be happy. I really truly believed I was doing what was best for you. Now I know I was wrong, we created a baby together, a baby girl. I don't deserve another chance, but I am asking for one anyways. You are the love of my life. Until I met you I didn't know what love was. Let me be part of your life. We can raise our daughter together." Jesse wiped a tear from Maxie's check.

"Jesse I love you too. I have loved you since the moment you walked into my hospital room and my life. With all my heart and soul I love you, but you left me. You left when I needed you most. I can't do this. I can't handle this. Please just go, I need time." Maxie wiped away a tear from her check, got up and walked out of Kelly's.

Jesse got up to follow her but Mike stopped him. "Let her go, you've told her what you needed to tell her. She heard you; she needs time to process everything you just told her. Give her a few days."

"Mike, what am I going to do? Until now I didn't realize just how much I hurt her. I wasn't there when I should have been, I feel so ashamed." Jesse broke down.

"You are doing the right thing now, and that is what matters." Mike tried to comfort Jesse.

"You are right. I am here now and not going anywhere. That is my child she is carrying. My baby will have a father she can be proud of and that will be me." Jesse knew he had to and was going to be there for Madison.

"That's great. I know will be a great father." Mike told Jesse.

"I hope, thank you so much Mike for your help but I really need to get to work." Jesse explained.

"You're welcome." Mike replied.

"Thank you again Mike." Jesse turned and walked about of Kelly's.

General Hospital…

Maxie rushed off the elevator and to the nurse's station. She really needed to talk to Liz or Emily. She didn't know what to do, all she knew is she wanted to scream. She wanted to scream at the world, scream her pain away.

Liz saw Maxie get off the elevator. She could tell there was something wrong. She put her chart down and went to Maxie.

"Maxie, what's wrong?" Liz asked concerned.

"He knows…he knows." Maxie broke down.

"Maxie, lets sit down." Liz motioned to the chairs.

"No I can't, I need to get fresh air, but I need to talk to you or Emily." Maxie explained.

"Okay, why don't we go out to the Courtyard?" Liz suggested.

"Okay." Maxie followed Liz to the Courtyard.

"Okay Maxie, now tell me, what happened?" Liz asked.

"Well you knew Jesse's back, well he came to Kelly's yesterday. I was listening to him talk to Mike from the back." Maxie was so frustrated.

"And…"

"I got so mad because of what he was saying and well I marched out right in front if him and slapped him across the face."

"Wow Maxie."

"Then he had the nerve to think I was pregnant with someone else's child."

"You told him, the baby was his right."

"Yeah, well more like screamed it. Liz that wasn't the part I couldn't handle. It was what he said to me today, I am so frustrated."

"What did he say?" Liz asked.

"He proclaimed his love for the baby and me. Liz, I don't know what to do." Maxie explained.

"Well if you ask me, this is great."

"This is not great. I can't go back to him… or can I?" Maxie was so confused.

"Well what do you want? Do you still love him?"

"Yes I still love him, but he caused me so much pain. I don't know if we could ever go back to where we were before all that, to what we were."

"Well it sound to me like you've made up your mind."

"But I haven't, I just want to scream."

"Then scream." Liz told Maxie.

"Where, I can't scream here." Maxie looked at all the people around them.

"Follow me, I know the perfect spot." Liz explained.

General Hospital rooftop…

"Maxie scream as muck as you would like. No one will hear you up here." Liz told Maxie.

"Liz I hate Jesse so much, but I love him even more…Errrrr." Maxie screamed and screamed and screamed 'til she couldn't scream anymore.

"You feel better?" Liz asked.

"Actually, yes and I know what I need to do. Thank you Liz." Maxie gave Liz a quick hug before running back down the stairs.

"Oh God, I hope she knows what she's doing." Liz said to herself as she headed back to work.

PCPD…

Jesse went to work as if nothing had happened. When Lucky asked him if had talked to Maxie yet, he said no. When Mac asked he said no. When Aidan asked he said no. Jesse just sat in an interrogation room and did his paper work.

Maxie walked in the stations and right to Lucky. "Lucky, where's Jesse." She demanded.

"He's in the interrogation room. Why?" Lucky said surprised by Maxie's voice.

"I need to talk to him." Maxie turned and walked straight into the interrogation room.

Jesse jumped with surprise when he saw Maxie walk through the door. "MAXIE!"

"SHUT UP JESSE!" Maxie demanded.

"Okay." Jesse said in surprise.

"Look you may be here right now and you may be moving back here, but that does not mean we are getting back together. Your like speech this morning was nice and all but that does not change anything." Maxie harshly said.

Lucky, Mac, and Aidan stood listening to Maxie tell Jesse where she stood in the matter of them and their, what would you call it, "Relationship".

"When you left I moved on. Don't ever think there will be you and me again, because there won't. I am not stopping you from being in your daughter's life, but you will not be in mine. There is no you and me, not now not ever. So I am saying this now and I hope you will respect my wish, stay away from me now and always. I will keep you updated on my pregnancy where it concerns you but nothing more. Good-bye Jesse Beaudry." Before Jesse had a chance to say anything Maxie turned and walked out.

Jesse sat there staring at the door, at the spot Maxie stood just seconds ago. He was still trying to make sense of what just happened.

Lucky walked into the interrogation room when Maxie was no longer in the station. "Jesse, did she just tell you to forget it?"

"Yes, she did, and I will respect that, for now. I will give her space but I will not stop wanting to be with her. I will never give up on her and I will do anything and everything I can to make her see that. Make her see we belong together." Jesse explained as he got up and gathered his papers.

"Well good luck with that." Lucky said as he followed Jesse out of the interrogation room.

"Thanks, now lasts go interview some people." Jesse told Lucky.

"Okay."

Jesse and Lucky grabbed their coats and walked out of the station.


	19. Chapter 19

Wednesday, February 1st…

It'd been a couple weeks since Jesse told Maxie he stilled loved her, and Maxie told Jesse there was nothing between them anymore.

Maxie avoided Jesse. Jesse "Accidentally" tried bumping into Maxie. He wanted to respect her wishes but he still wanted to be around her. He would go to Kelly's as often as possible to see her. She would always give his table to a different waitress, but he still got to see her.

The case Jesse had been working on was finally closed. Aidan was getting ready to go back to work in Chicago. Jesse was going back to Chicago as well. He had to pack up all his things and he was not being transferred back to Port Charles till February 15th.

Maxie was still going to school, working, and she was spending more time with Liz and Emily. If she wasn't doing one of those 3 things, she was watching Cam for Lucky and Liz. She would watch him so Lucky and Liz could go out. Maxie loved little Cam and she watched him for nothing. She would get experience for when Maddie was born and Liz and Lucky wouldn't always have to ask Grams to watch Cam. She wasn't talking to Mac. She was mad at him for letting Jesse transfer back to the PCPD and for siding with Jesse. She was happy Jesse was leaving and not coming back for a couple of weeks. She would not have to worry about bumping into him.

Metro Court…

"Jesse, so where are you going to live when you get back here? Kelly's again?" Aidan asked as they waited in the lobby for their car.

"No, I got an apartment. Its 2 bedrooms so I will have a room for Maddie. With the baby I figured it was time for a home with more then on room and a community bathroom." Jesse explained.

"Well when she is born, I can't wait to see her, after all I am Uncle Aidan."

"No, no uncle Aidan."

"Oh come on, I am your only friend from Chicago. I may never get to be an Uncle. Please let me be uncle Aidan."

"You going to beg now?" Jesse said with a laugh.

"If I have to."

"Fine, you can be uncle Aidan."

"Thanks."

"I just didn't want to see you beg."

"Oh did I tell you, I got transferred here to."

"You got to be kidding me."

"No, Mac asked if I would consider transferring here as well. And well you are kinda my only real friend, so I said yes."

"I see, so are we going to be partners again?"

"No, Ryan and I are going to be partners; Lucky's going to be you partner again."

" That's cool. Oh the cars here, lets go."

"Okay."

Kelly's 10am…

Maxie, Liz, and Emily sat eating breakfast together. It had become a regular thing for them. At least once a week they had breakfast together.

"So, Maxie you relieved Jesse is leaving today?" Liz asked.

"Yes I am, to bad it's only for a couple weeks though." Maxie replied.

"Still, it will give you time to really think about what Jesse said to you and decide how you really feel about him." Emily pointed out.

"This is true." Liz added.

"I know, but I already decided we could never be. I can't take chances with him again. I can't take the chance that he will put me back in that place I was in only a few months ago. I have Maddie to think about now." Maxie explained.

"That is why you seriously need to think about this. You really need to decide if you can deny your feelings for Jesse. I know you are strong, but are you strong enough to see Jesse regularly and be comfortable with it. You love your daughter, I know, and you want to be the best mother. I know you can be that too, but not if you won't be able to handle being around her father, Jesse." Liz questioned Maxie.

"I know." Was all Maxie said.

"And Maxie will you be able to see Jesse with another women? I am speaking from experience, because it was the same way with Nik and I. We are devoiced, and I have feelings for Sonny, but it still hurts seeing him with Courtney. I know how you feel know, you think you hate him, and you can live with out him. Well when it comes to truly moving on, you cant. Am I right?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know. I tried hating him and I couldn't, but he wasn't here, so I could handle not being with him. Now he's back though, and my world is turned upside down, AGAIN! I don't know what I should do." Maxie broke down.

"It's okay Maxie, we are here and we will help you." Liz took Maxie's hand to comfort her.

"Really Maxie, we didn't mean to upset you. We just want to help you." Emily explained feeling really bad.

"No, that's okay guys, really. You are right, I can't bring this baby into a world of hurt and anger and lies. I need to work through this now. I need to figure this out between Jesse and I. I don't this I could love him lie I did, and I don't know if this could go back to the way they were so long ago, but I need to figure it out. I want to be together with him, but I don't know if I can. I will deal with these issues and I hope you will help me." Maxie came to a realization.

"Of coarse we will." Liz assured.

"Yes of coarse." Emily added.

"I think the first thing I need to do is forgive Mac. He did the right thing giving Jesse a job here. Maddie needs her father in her life. Thank you, thank you so much for making me realize I need to face my past, present and future with Jesse." Maxie explained to Emily and Liz.

"You are very welcome, I'm just happy you are going to deal with the stress in you life rather then just let it build up." Liz told Maxie.

"So am I." Added Emily.

"Okay, so I will go see Mac tonight, but now lets talk about someone else's love life. I know, so Emily how's things between you and Sonny?" Maxie said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah Emily, tells us how things between you and Sonny are going." Liz said with a smile.

"No."

"Yes do tell, come on Emily. We want details." Maxie said with a laugh.

"Hopefully juicy details." Liz said laughing.

"There's really not much to tell, but if you really want to know, fine I will tell you." Emily said with a sigh.

"Great, spill." Liz and Maxie said in unison.

O'Hare Airport…

"Have I told you how much I hate flying?" Jesse asked Aidan as they waiting for their bags to come around.

"Only a million and one times." Aidan sighed.

"Well I do. I hope I will never have to fly on an airplane again after our trip back to Port Charles in a couple weeks." Jesse explained.

"Same here, because I think I will kill myself if I have to sit through another whole flight of you continuously saying 'I hate flying, I hate flying'." Aidan said sarcastically.

"Ha-Ha, real funny."

"I know. I try." Aidan said with a smirk.

"Oh here they are." Jesse pointed to their bags as they came around to them.

"Great, lets grab them and get outa here." Aidan said reaching for his bags.

"Great idea lets go." Jesse said following Aidan.

In Limo on way home…

"So Aidan, I know you are moving to Port Charles when I do, but you never told me, where are you planning on living?" Jesse asked as they headed home.

"Oh, for now I am going to rent a room above Kelly's, but I am looking for an apartment." Aidan explained.

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah it is. So Jesse tell me your plan for winning Maxie back."

"Well, lets see, I…I don't really know that yet. I will come up with something."

Aidan and Jesse continued talking and joking as they headed back their apartments. Just as they were almost Aidan's Apartment…

Crash…


	20. Chapter 20

Jesse and Aidan sat stunned in the car. They did not know what just happened. All they knew was the car had come to a heart-wrenching stop. Jesse went to get out of the car, when an overwhelming pain came over him.

"Aidan, you okay over there?" Jesse asked turning his head to look at him.

"Yes, I think so. My neck is sore, but other then that, I think I am fine." Aidan said confused. "How 'bout you?"

"Extreme stomach pain. I can't move it hurts too much. Can you please see what's going on?" Jesse asked Aidan.

"Yeah, okay, I'll see what's happening." Aidan said undoing his seat belt and reaching to open the door to open it.

"It wont open, let me try the door by you." Aidan crawled over to the other door.

"DAMN-IT AIDAN! Be careful, that was my side you just hit." Jesse said through his pain.

"Sorry man, just trying to get out of the car." Aidan said as he finished climbing out of the car.

"Well what happened?" Jesse asked.

Aidan Looked around, "We hit or got hit head on by another car."

"DAMN IT!" Jesse screamed.

"What's wrong?" Aidan asked looking at Jesse. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"I am trying to get out." Jesse said in pain.

"Don't stay put. Do you hear that, that is an ambulance, they are on their way." Aidan told Jesse.

"Fine, do me a favor though." Jesse said sinking back down in the seat.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Call Mac and tell him what happened. Also tell him when we know more we will let him know. Oh and tell him not to tell Maxie. I don't want her worried, and though she might deny it, she will be. That stress will not be good for the baby."

"Okay I will do that. "

The Ambulance came and got Jesse out of the car. They took him along with the driver of the limo and the people in the other car to the hospital.

Jones/Scorpio home…

Knock…Knock

Mac opened the door to reveal Maxie on the other side. 'Maxie I am so happy to see you. This is a nice surprise."

"I'm glad your home. I wanted to talk to you." Maxie said walking into the living room. "I wanted to say I was sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Mac asked.

"Sorry for being mad and accusing you of taking Jesse's side over mine. I know realize you where not taking his side, you where taking the baby's side. You were right giving Jesse a job here." Maxie explained.

"You don't have to be sorry. I understand why you were mad. I also knew you would be very upset if I gave Jesse his job back, but he was going to be here one way or the other." Mac told Maxie.

"Really, he was going to do anything?" Maxie asked sitting down.

"Yes, he was going to quit the police force and bag groceries if he had too." Mac said sitting next to Maxie.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Maxie started laughing.

"No!" Mac joined in laughing.

"Now that is something I would have loved to see. Jesse carrying grocery bags out to little old lady's cars." Maxie couldn't stop laughing.

"Or him asking; paper or plastic!" Mac laughed even harder.

Maxie and Mac continued to laughing and joking about Jesse being a grocery boy until the phone rang.

"Scorpio/Jones residence." Mac said into the receiver still laughing.

"Is Commissioner Scorpio home?" Asked the person on the other end.

"Yes, this is he." Mac replied

"Hi, this is Aidan, Jesse wanted me to call to tell you that we where in a car accident and we are at the hospital." Aidan Explained.

"Is he okay?" Mac said worried

"All I know is he had extreme pain in his stomach and he really couldn't move, it hurt so much. Right now he is in the trauma room. When I know more I will call you again." Aidan told Mac.

"Okay. I will be waiting for your call. Anything else? How are you?"

"I am okay, just a sore neck, and a bruise from the seat belt. I got Lucky. Oh and Jesse doesn't want you telling Maxie."

"Okay, I wont, glad you are okay. Keep me posted. Bye."

"Bye."

Mac hung up the phone and looked at Maxie with a look of worry.

"Dad, what's wrong" The smile on her face disappeared.

"Nothing Maxie, nothing you need to be concerned about." Mac lied to Maxie.

"You were never able to fool me, now who was that on the phone?" Maxie said very scared of what Mac might tell her. She got up and walked over to Mac.

"Fine, I'll tell you. You have to promise me though you will say calm." Mac told Maxie.

"I will try, now tell me. You are really scaring me now."

"Jesse and Aidan were in a car accident back in Chic…"

"ON MY GOD! Are they okay? Is Jesse okay?" Maxie said worried.

"Now Maxie, calm down. Aidan is fine. I do not know about Jesse. Aidan said they were still working on him in the trauma room. Aidan will call when…" Maxie cut Mac off again.

"I have to go. I have to make sure he's okay." Maxie grabbed her purse and headed to the door.

"Maxie, what are you going to do?" Mac wanted to know.

Maxie turned around, "I am going to go to Chicago. I just need to see for myself that he is okay."

"Maxie. I don't think…"

"I have to dad."

"Fine but take Lucky with you please."

"Okay I will see if he will go with me. I have to go now. Can you call him and ask, please. Then call and let me know."

"Yes, I will do that now. Be safe sweetie."

"I will." Maxie turned and walked out the door."

Mac picked up the phone and dialed, "Lucky, it's Mac…"

Maxie's Condo… 

Maxie rushed packing a bag to take with her to Chicago. She didn't know why she was going there, but she knew she had to. She didn't have time to think about it, she just had to make sure he was okay. She finished packing and was about to walk out the door when her cell phone rang.

"Hello." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Maxie, its Lucky, I wanted to make sure you knew I was going with you." Lucky said at the other end.

"Yeah, Mac said he was going to see if you would go with me. I am leaving my place now, where do you want to meet?" Maxie asked.

""Maxie, everything is going to be fine, just calm down a little. You sound really worried, this is not good for the baby. And I'll meet you at your place. I am almost there now, so wait for me." Lucky could tell Maxie was panicking.

"Okay, I will at for you by the doors. HURRY!" Maxie was almost crying.

"Stay on the phone with me, you need to stay calm."

"I can't stay calm when the father of my child could die." Maxie lost all control and started to ball her eyes out.

"Maxie I want you to sit down. I am rounding the corner now, I will be there in a minute."

"Okay." Was all Maxie could manage to get out.

Lucky pulled up in his car, quickly got out, and rushed to Maxie.

"Maxie, honey, are you going to be okay?" He asked.

At this point Maxie had managed to contain her crying, "Yes, I am. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, here, let me get you bag."

"Okay."

"Lucky took Maxie's bag and showed her to the car. Lucky had noticed Maxie was shaking with fear. He truly felt bad for her. He opened the door for her before putting her bag in the back, and getting in the car.

"You ready?" He asked before pulling away.

"Yes." Maxie said looking out the window.

Chicago hospital…

"How is he?" Aidan asked as the doctor wheeled Jesse out of the Trauma room.

"We are taking him up to the OR for an exploratory surgery. He should be fine though. I will have one of the nurses show you where you can wait." The doctor explained as he wheeled Jesse into the elevator.

"Okay, thank you." Aidan replied.

"How are you related to him again?" The nurse asked as she showed Aidan to the waiting room.

"I am Jesse's partner; we are detectives." Aidan explained.

"And have you contacted his family? We can do that for you, if you would like." The nurse told him.

"He doesn't have any family, but I've contacted the Commissioner of Port Charles to let him know. I am to keep him posted.

"Oh, okay, well I will let you know when he is out of surgery." The nurse assured Aidan.

"Okay, thank you." Aidan sat down in the waiting room. He saw the TV was on, so he decided to watch it. He saw that his favorite Soap Opera was on, One Life To Live.

On the Plane to Chicago…

"Lucky, do you think he is okay?" Maxie asked, breaking the silence.

"Maxie, I am sure he is fine." Lucky said, trying to give her some comfort.

"I hope so. I don't want Maddie growing up never know her father." Maxie explained.

"And Jesse wouldn't want that either. Which is why he will be just fine." Lucky took Maxie's hand to comfort her.

"I know, but I need to see for myself. Thank you Lucky for coming with me. It really means a lot; you have always been like a bug brother to me. I am glad I have you here with me for support."

"Of coarse Maxie, Jesse is a good friend of mine, and you're like a little sister to me. I wouldn't want to b anywhere but here right now. You need me and that is what's important." Lucky explained.

"Thank you. I think I am going to try and get a little sleep right now. Being pregnant had really worn me down." Maxie turned and closed her eyes.

General Hospital…

"Hey Liz, you and Lucky doing anything special tonight?" Emily asked as they were going through some paper work.

"No Lucky is in Chicago right now." Liz told Emily.

"What? Why?" Emily asked surprised.

"Yeah, Aidan and Jesse were in a car accident, and Lucky went with Maxie down there. Mac didn't want Maxie going alone, since she was very upset. He asked Lucky to go with her, and of coarse he said yes. Maxie is like a little sister to him, and Jesse is one of his best friends." Liz explained to Emily.

"Oh, wow. I hope Jesse is alright for his sake and Maxie's." Emily said shocked.

"Yeah, I know. Well Mac said when Aidan called all he knew was, Jesse was in the Trauma room. So I really don't know anything. I just hope Maxie won't have to raise this baby with out Jesse."

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen."

"Let's be positive. Lucky said he would call as soon as they got to the hospital and knew something."

"Well until then all we can do is prayer that he will be okay. I need to go see a patient now." Emily said before she walked away.

Chicago Hospital…

Lucky and Maxie rushed through the door and to the check in desk.

"Jesse Beaudry, I am looking for Jesse Beaudry. He was brought in from a car crash." Maxie said to the person behind the desk.

"Are you family?" The woman asked.

"I'm having his child. Now where can I find him?" Maxie demanded.

"He's up in surgery; the 10th floor. The lady up there will show you to the waiting room."

"Thank you." Maxie grabbed Lucky's are and pulled him towards the elevator.

"Aidan how's Jesse?" Maxie asked as she entered the waiting room.

"MAXIE!" Aidan said surprised, "You're not supposed to be here." Aidan stood up.

"I made Mac tell me. Now is Jesse okay?" Maxie repeated.

"I don't know, they haven't told me anything yet. All I know is they are doing exploratory surgery." Aidan said stepping closer to Maxie.

"He can't do this to me. He can't walk back into my life, turn it upside down, and then leave. That's not how it works." Maxie started crying.

"Maxie, it's going to be okay." Lucky gave Maxie a hug.

"He has to be." Maxie said pulling away.

"Are you going to be okay Maxie? Can I go give Liz a call and let her know how things are?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, I will be okay." Maxie said, sniffing.

"Alright, Aidan comfort her. I'll be right back." Lucky turned and walked away.

"Maxie way don't you sit down." Aidan suggested pointing to the seats.

"I can't just sit when my baby's father could die." Maxie told Aidan.

"All this stress is not good from the baby." Aidan explained.

"Don't tell me what is good for this baby. You don't know me and you don't know about this baby, my baby." Maxie yelled at him.

"Okay, sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. Jesse would never forgive me, I would never forgive myself." Aidan took Maxie in his arms.

"I know; I am sorry for snapping at you. I am just so worried." Maxie cried into Aidan's chest.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm worried too; I'm worried too." Aidan rubbed Maxie's back to comfort her.

"Excuse me, are you Jesse Beaudry's family?" A voice asked from behind.

"Um…" Aidan and Maxie broke their hug, "Yes."

"Is he alright?" Maxie asked when she saw the look on the Doctor's face.

"Why don't we sit down?" The doctor suggested.

"I don't want to sit down. Please just tell me is Jess alright?" Maxie demanded.

"He's in recovery now. We had to stitch a small tear in his spleen. He should be able to go home in a day or two." The doctor explained.

"OH, THANK GOD!" Maxie breathed a sigh of relief, "Can I see him now?"

"I'll have a nurse take you to his room." The doctor told her.

"Thank you." Maxie hugged the doctor before following the nurse to Jesse's room.

"Thank you doctor. Was there anything else wrong?" Aidan shook his hand.

"Just bruising and the small tear. He will be soar for a couple weeks, but he will be fine. If he is feeling okay tomorrow and everything checks out, he maybe able to leave late tomorrow afternoon." He explained.

"Okay, thank you. I have to go find some one and let him know how Jesse is." Aidan walked towards the door, "Thank you again."

"You're welcome." The doctor said before Aidan left the waiting room.

Hospital room…

Jesse slowly began to open his eyes. He saw someone standing over him. When he opened his eyes all the way, he saw it was Maxie. "Maxie, what are you doing here?"

With out saying a word, Maxie slapped Jesse across the face and walked out.


	21. Chapter 21

"Maxie, where are you going?" Lucky asked when he saw Maxie coming down the hall towards them.

"I saw him, he's fine, and we can go now." Maxie explained, stopping in front of Lucky and Aidan.

"Why so fast Maxie? Don't you want to talk to him?" Aidan asked.

"No, I never did. I don't know why I cam here in the first place." Maxie said.

"You can because you love him and you were worried about him." Lucky told her.

"Yeah, but I don't want to worry about him. I don't want to love him anymore. I want to be over him. I can't keep doing this; I can't keep worrying about Jesse. I need to worry about this baby and myself. It's not good for anyone if I don't take care of myself." Maxie explained to Lucky and Aidan.

"Okay, Okay, I will take you home, but not till tomorrow. It's late and I'm tired. You need to sleep and you need to eat. Aidan do you think you could take her somewhere to get something to eat? I would like to stay here and talk to Jesse." Lucky asked Aidan.

"Yeah, of coarse. If you want you can stay t my place tonight, if you don't want to pay for a hotel room. I have more then enough room. Well I have a bed and 2 couches, anyways." Aidan offered.

"Yeah, okay, that would be good. Then after you guys eat, you could take Maxie back to your place so she can get some sleep." Lucky told Aidan.

"Yeah, okay, let me write done the address for you, and here's a key. If we are not there, let yourself in." Aidan wrote his address down for Lucky and gave him a key to the apartment. "You ready to go Maxie?"

"Yeah I am, let's go." Maxie replied.

"Maxie, make sure you eat a good meal, and relax for the baby's sake and yours." Lucky gave Maxie a huge good bye.

"I will. I will see you back at the apartment. Thank you again for coming here with me." Maxie let go of Lucky and left with Aidan.

Jesse's hospital room…

"Can I come in?" Lucky asked knocking lightly on Jesse's open door.

"Yeah, man." Jesse said, trying to sit up a little more in bed.

"So, did you see Maxie? Did you two get to talk?" Lucky walked aver to the side of his bed, he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I saw her, but we didn't talk." Jesse told him.

"Oh, what happened then?" Lucky wanted to know.

"When I woke up she was standing over me. When I said some thing, she slapped me and walked out." Jesse explained.

"Oh, I see. I guess this wasn't the break trough in your relationship, we all hoped it would be."

"No it wasn't. Why is she here anyways? I told Aidan to tell Mac not to tell Maxie. I guess that was to much for him to do."

"Well she's not here anymore. Aidan is taking her to get some food and then to get some sleep. Aidan did tell Mac not to tell Maxie, but Maxie was there when Mac got the call. She made him tell her."

"Oh, I see. I am happy she is taking care of herself at least. She needs to for the baby and herself. So how was she when she found out?"

"She was bad, really bad, but as terrified as she was, that's how fine she was when she left. Well that's what she wanted us to see, when we were in the hall. I know this is the last thing you want to here, but maybe she really has moved on, and she really did only come here out of fear for her baby not having a father."

"I hope that's not the only reason. I hope somewhere deep down she can here because she still loves me."

"I wish I could tell you that is true, but I really don't know anymore, I really don't know."

"Well when I get back to Port Charles, I will show her we belong together. Until then I will just have to think about our great memories."

"Well for now you need to recover, and I need to eat, so I am going to let you get some rest. I am going to be back tomorrow before I take Maxie back to Port Charles." Lucky got up and put the chair back.

"Okay man, see you tomorrow. Take care of Maxie."

"I will, bye." Lucky left the room.

Aidan's Apartment…

Aidan unlocked the door and carried Maxie and Lucky's bags into the living room.

"Sorry it's so messy. You can put your coat over there on the chair." Aidan told Maxie.

"Okay." Maxie took her coat off and tossed it on the chair.

"I will put clean sheets on the bed, and you can sleep there for tonight." Aidan explained to Maxie.

"I can sleep on the couch, I don't mind." Maxie looked around the apartment.

"No you sleep in the bed. You are the lady, plus you are pregnant. You are also my guest. You know you can sit down. Could I get you anything to drink?"

"Some water please." Maxie sat down on the couch.

Aidan went in the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and took it to Maxie. "Here you go. Do you have a preference on where you want the pizza from?"

"Thank you, no just as long as it has bacon, onion, and pepperoni on it." Maxie said taking the water from Aidan.

"You're kidding me, do you really like that on your pizza?" Aidan said surprised.

"No, I'm not kidding. That's my favorite kind of pizza, I love it."

"Me too. I never met anyone who liked that on a pizza, besides myself." Aidan said with a smile.

"Really, you like that kind of pizza. That is too funny." Maxie started laughing.

"It really is funny." Aidan joined in the laughter.

"Would you mind if I used your bathroom? I am always having to go now."

"Of coarse you can, you don't have to ask."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Maxie said heading to the bathroom.

"I'll order the pizza." Aidan yelled down the hall.

"Okay." She yelled back down the hall.

Knock…Knock…

"Is that the pizza already?" Maxie asked as they sat on the couch watching TV.

"It can't be. It has only been like 20 minutes. Let me go see." Aidan got up off the couch and went to the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Lucky."

Aidan unlocked the chain lock and opened the door. "Hey man, come on in. Welcome to my home. Maxie is in the living room; we are watching some TV. Come on in."

"Okay, thanks again for letting crash her tonight." Lucky said as he followed Aidan into the living room.

"No problem man. So have you eaten yet?" Maxie asked when she saw Lucky.

"No, I haven't, why?" Lucky asked.

"We ordered pizza, you can have some if you would like." Aidan explained. "Lucky you can just throw your coat right over there, and have a seat."

"Okay, what kind of Pizza did you order?" Lucky sat down next to Maxie on the couch.

"Our favorite, Bacon, Onion, and pepperoni." Maxie told him.

"That's disgusting. I think I will order my own." Lucky said.

"Fine by me. That's just means more for me." Maxie said with a laugh.

"Fine. Now lets watch some TV." Lucky said to Maxie and Aidan.

Next Morning…

Maxie and Lucky got ready to go. It was 8am and there plane left at 1pm. Lucky had wanted to stop at the hospital before they left, so they had to leave early.

"Maxie, I think you really need to talk to Jesse before we leave. It was not right of you just slapping him." Lucky said as they ate breakfast.

"NO! I am not going to talk to Jesse. I do not want to." Maxie yelled at Lucky.

"Maxie can I talk to you for a minute in the bedroom." Aidan asked.

"Fine." Maxie got up from the table and followed Aidan into the Bedroom.

"Fine lets go. I will talk to Jesse before we go back to Port Charles." Maxie told Lucky as she walked back into the dinning room where they had been eating breakfast.

"Okay, lets go." Lucky said surprised. He got up from the table and put his dishes in the sink and then got his coat to leave.

"Bye, Aidan. Thank you for everything. I will see you when you get back to Port Charles." Maxie gave Aidan a hug before she walked out the door.

"Thanks Aidan again for letting up stay her last nigh. So tell me, how did you get her to agree to talk to Jesse?" Lucky asked as he shook Aidan's hand.

"Just be happy she agreed too. I will see you back in Port Charles in a couple weeks. Bye man." Aidan closed the door after Lucky left.

Chicago Hospital, Jesse's room…

"Hi, Jesse. Can I talk to you?" Maxie stood in the doorway of Jesse's hospital room.

"MAXIE! Come in, of coarse we can talk."


	22. Chapter 22

Chicago Hospital, Jesse's room...

"Hi, Jesse. Can I talk to you?" Maxie stood in the doorway of Jesse's hospital room.

"MAXIE! Come in, of coarse we can talk."

Maxie walked into the room and pulled a chair up, next to the bed. "I wanted to say I was sorry for slapping you. I was pissed at myself because of how worried I had become when I found out you were in the hospital."

"It's okay Maxie, I understand." Jesse ensured her.

"No you don't. I hate felling like this. Every time I think I am finally over you, bam, you do something to pull me back in. I hate you for doing this to me, but I don't want to hate you."

"Then what do you want to fell?"

"I want to be able to be friends with you. I want to be able to trust you again. You see I lost all trust in you that night you walked off that dock."

"And I am so sorry for that. Don't you understand it hurt me just as much as it hurt you?"

"I wish I could believe that, but I can't." Maxie wiped away a tear.

"Why can't you?"

"Because you left. If you loved me as much as you say you do, then you wouldn't have left."

"I do love you. I love you with all that I am, that is why I left. I didn't want to hurt."

"That's bull nuts, you left because you didn't want to hurt me. Jesse, damn it, that is not how it works. You should have stayed if you loved me, and by leaving you hurt me. You shattered my heart into a million and one pieces. I finally started to put it back together again, and now you want me to give back to you."

I want you to trust me again. I want you to be able to give me your heart again, and know that I wont break it ever again."

"I want to believe that. I really do, but I can't."

"Why can't you? If you want to believe it, then you can."

"Listen Jesse, I still love you. I tried to deny it, but you saw right through that. So I will tell you, I love you still, and will never stop."

"Then what's he problem?"

"I do love you, but not like before. You changed my love when you left."

"Are you ever going to get past that? I said I was sorry for leaving."

"And I do believe that, and yes I hope we can get past it… we are past it. I just need you to know how I feel about you now, and why it is different then before. So can you let me tell you?"

"Yes, please tell me. I want the truth thought, not the lies you've been telling me since I came back into you life."

"Okay, the truth, I already told you, I still love you, but that love has changed. I love you, but I am not in love with you. A part of my heart will always belong to you, and I hope a part of yours will always belong to me."

"Always, you have my whole heat."

"Maybe for now I do, but I hope you will find love again. I hope you give that lucky lady most of your heart. I want us to be friends; raise our child to know she has two loving parents who love her forever and more then anything.

"I…"

"Please Jesse, let me finish. I want to be able to trust you again, and I will in time, but trusting you again doesn't mean we can ever be the way we were. I am not saying there is never going to be that possibility of you and me again, you can never say never. I am saying, even if we do find ourselves at that point again, it will never be the way it was.

"And it doesn't have to be the same, it can be better."

"But can it? I will never close the door to that possibility, but right now it is barely cracked."

"I would like the chance to hope that door again."

"Jesse, I want to give you that chance again, but right now can we just work on getting to a point where we can be friends. I am not ready to give you that change, and I want to be honest and tell you, I don't know if I ever will be."

"As long as you promise to never say never. I will be okay."

"Okay, I wont say never. Jesse can we try to be friends; I am will to move past the last couple of months, forgive you for what you've done, if you forgive me for what I've done and how I acted."

"Of coarse I forgive you. Live I've been telling you since I came back, I love you."

"No, don't, don't keep telling me that. I can't hear that. I will always know in my heart that you love me, but hearing you say it…it's…it's too hard."

"I will try not to say it, but I don't know if I can."

"Please try. I want; no I need you in my life. I just can't need you like I needed you before."

'"Why, what is wrong with the way things were. We where happy: we where in love. Why don't you want that again?"

"I am a different person from before. I had to grow up really fast. I am going to be a mother, and I need to put that before anything."

"Yes, I get that, but that doesn't answer my question. Why don't you want to be like we were before?"

"I need to stay strong for our child."

"Maxie, answer the question. WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO HAVE THAT LOVE WE HAD BEFORE?" Jesse demanded.

"BECAUSE I AM SCARED DAMN IT, because I am scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"I wish I knew. I wish I knew why I felt this way, but I don't." Maxie wiped the tears off her face.

"I am sorry Maxie, sweetie, I didn't mean to upset you. I just though if I knew why you were scared, I could show you, you don't have to be."

"It's okay really; I think I better go." Maxie stood up to leave.

"No wait." Jesse grabbed Maxie's arm, "We need to finish this conversation. No more running away. We need to move past that, remember?"

"You're right." Maxie sat back down. "We need to move on; past the running and lying."

"Good, tell me what you want to-do."

"I don't know. I just know I don't want to hate you any more. I don't want to run away from you. I ant us to start over."

"Starting over is good. I think we need to so you can rebuild you trust in me."

"Yes, but remember, just because we are going to move forward doesn't mean we are going to be together again."

"I know I just want the chance to open that door again. No matter how long it takes."

"I don't know if that's possible, but I told you 'd never say never. So I won't.

"I am grateful for that too. I will never stop trying."

"I know that, but promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't close your heart to the possibility to finding new love Jesse. Give yourself the chance to love again."

"For you, I will."

"I have to go now Jesse. I am very glad I came here. This was good."

"Yeah, it was. I am glad we had this conversation."

"So am I, we needed to have this conversation. I will see you back in Port Charles." Maxie stood up and gave Jesse a quick hug. She then walked to the door and turned around one last time. "Good-bye Jesse."

"Good-bye Maxie."

Maxie walked out of the room.

"Bye Maxie, you will always be my one and only love." A single tear rolled down his cheer.


	23. Chapter 23

Following day, Port Charles; Kelly's…

Maxie was meeting Emily and Liz for lunch. She wanted to tell them about her conversation with Jesse. She was really happy with what happened yesterday, she felt like a hug weight had been lifted.

Emily sat at a table waiting for Liz and Maxie to arrive; she couldn't help but wonder what happened in Chicago. She thought she heard a bit of spirit back in Maxie's voice. Something she hadn't heard since before Jesse left. She wondered if maybe they got back together. _'Wouldn't it be great if she found love again with Jesse like I did with Sonny' _Emily thought.

Liz walked into Kelly's and saw Emily sitting at a table. She headed over to her, "Hey Em."

Emily snapped back into reality when she heard her name, "Oh, hey Liz."

"What ever you thinking about with that huge smile on your face, was it Sonny?" Liz asked as she sat down at the table with Emily.

"I was thinking about why Maxie wanted to see us. Wouldn't be great if they got back together. If she also found love again." Emily told Liz.

"Oh, you mean like you and Sonny." Liz said with a knowing smile.

"Yes, like I did with Sonny." Emily said with defeat, Liz knew her all to well.

"Yes that would be great."

Maxie saw Emily and Liz sitting and talking at a table as she walked into Kelly's. "Emily, Liz, Hi I am glad to see you."

"Liz and Emily looked at Maxie then at each other. They couldn't believe how wonderful Maxie looked.

"Hi, don't you look amazing." Liz said surprised as she stood up to give Maxie a hug.

"You look great Maxie." Emily also stood and gave Maxie a hug.

"Thank you. You like?" Maxie spun around, "I thought it was time for me to get out of those sweats I've been living in for the past few months. I thought I could wear some of this new clothes I bought."

"I love it. Maybe I should have a baby, so I can borrow that clothes. It really pretty." Emily said jokingly.

"Ha-ha, who are you going to have a child with, your ex-husband, or your well what ever you and Sonny are. I mean that much couldn't have changed in the 3 days I was gone." Maxie laughed.

"A lot!" Liz said.

"Are you and Sonny together now, or did you and Nik get back together, what did I miss?" Maxie said in suspense.

"Nik and I did not get back together, and we won't, not now, not ever. Sonny on the other hand, we are I guess you could say 'A Couple'." Emily blushed a little.

"OH-MY-GOD! Do tell!" Maxie said excited.

"I thought you had something to tell us. I thought that is why you asked if we could meet you for lunch. We are not here to talk about my relationship." Emily also sat down.

"Fin, but after I tell you, you have to tell me." Maxie said with a sarcastic sigh.

"Will do." Liz also sat down.

"I guess I will, or Liz will tell you." Emily said with a laugh.

"Now Maxie, tell us what happened in Chicago. You're glowing now, you have that glow women get when they are pregnant. You also have that, I don't know what to call it, but you don't have that sad sound in your voice anymore. What changed or what happened when you were in Chicago?" Liz could help but smile at how truly happy Maxie seemed.

"I had a long talk with Jesse, we…"

"You two got back together?" Emily asked hopefully.

"No, and I don't know if we ever will. I told him that too." Maxi explained.

"Told him what?" Liz asked.

"I told him I didn't know if we would ever be together, but I told him that I still loved him. I let him know that I didn't trust him anymore, but I wanted to again. We are going to start over. I told him even though we were starting over that doesn't mean we will ever be more then just friends again. But I promised him I would never say never. I told him he had to promise to never close his heart to the possibility to a new love, and he told ms he wouldn't. We are going to be friends. We are going to raise our daughter together. I am finally happy, really, truly happy. I feel like this big weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I can truly move forward in my life now, past what happened." Maxie smiled.

"Maxie, this is great. I am so happy with you. I really am." Liz smiled at the fact Maxie was so happy.

"So am I, Maxie. I couldn't be more happy for you." Emily also smiled.

"Thank you. I am so happy too." Maxie told them.

"Now tell me Maxie, what changed your mind about talking to Jesse. Lucky told me you wouldn't talk to Jesse, but then he told me Aidan talked to you and you changed your mind. What did he say to you?" Liz asked.

"I can't tell you. It's personal and I'd rather not say. Not now anyways. In time I will tell you. Just know Aidan is a real sweet guy and made me see things in a different light." Maxie explained.

"Maxie…do you like Aidan?" Liz asked, a little surprised by what she was hearing and seeing.

"No!" Maxie said shocked. "He's just my friend. He is a caring man and he cares about me, what happens to Jesse, and the baby. Is there something wrong with that?"

"O-Kay. What ever you say." Liz didn't buy it.

"Enough about me. So Em tell me about Sonny and what's going on." Maxie turned towards Emily.

"Okay, well we have gone out now, twice." Emily Started.

Chicago, Jesse's Apartment…

"Thanks, Aidan, for picking me up from the hospital. I can take it from here though." Jesse sat down on his couch.

"If I don't help out, Maxie would be mad. When I talked to her last night she asked me to make sure you were okay, and help you out." Aidan Explained to Jesse.

When last night did you talk to Maxie? She and Lucky left yesterday." Jesse asked.

Yeah I know she called me to tell me how things went between you to when she talked to you." Aidan told Jesse.

"Oh I see, are you to friends now?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that. Why is there something wrong with that?"

"No, I just find it funny, that of all people, she would tell you about our conversation."

"Well, I am the one who got her to go talk to you."

"Oh, really, how did you do that?"

"I can't tell you that. She will tell you when she is ready. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. That includes you too, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'm sure she'll tell me when we get back to Port Charles."

"Yeah, I'm sure she will. So are you hungry? I can get us some lunch."

"Sure, okay. I could go for some Chinese."

"Alright, I will go get us some Chinese." Aidan grabbed his coat and left.

"What could he have said to her?" Jesse asked himself out loud as he laid down on the couch.

PCU Campus…

"Hey Shelly, how have you been?" Maxie asked as she waited for one of her classes to start.

Shelly was a friend Maxie hadn't really talked to since the whole Jesse thing started. She hadn't really talked to any of her old friends. Maxie cut herself off from all her friends. She didn't want to deal with all their questions, she knew would come, but now she was ready to answer them.

"Hey Maxie, I haven't talked to you in like forever. I am doing good, how bout you?" Shelly was surprised Maxie had talked t her.

"I am good, no great." Maxie said smiling.

"That's good, that's really good. So what's been going on with you?" Shelly asked.

"Well I'm pregnant, if you couldn't tell." Maxie said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I see that. Congratulations!" Shelly let out a little laugh, because of how Maxie said it.

"Thank you, I'm very happy."

"That's good…Oh the professor is going to start class. You want tot go to lunch after class and catch up?"

"Yeah, okay. That would be great." Maxie liked the idea of going to lunch and catching up with her old friend.

Lunch Time, Port Charles…

"So Maxie, tell me about the baby. Is Jesse the father? Are you two back together yet?" Shelly asked as they sat at a table eating lunch at the PCU campus.

"Well I am 6 months along, well just about, I'm due in May. Yes Jesse's the father and no we are not back together. We are just friends. I am having a little girl, Madison Kaitlyn Beaudry." Maxie was happy she was able to share this with her friends and not get upset talking about Jesse.

"Cute name, I really like it. Are you going to call her Maddie?"

"Yes we are. Look I wanted to say sorry for the way I just cut you off. How I just stopped talking to you a few months ago." Maxie apologized.

"It's okay Maxie, really, you were in a bad place. You just broke up with Jesse, the love of your life, and then found out you were pregnant with his child. I get it, I just hoped you would eventually talk to me again." Shelly told Maxie.

"Yeah I was in a bad place and I couldn't deal with the questions I knew people would be asking."

"Which is why when you stopped talking to me, I didn't bug you and push for you to talk to me. I wanted to give you your space."

"Thank you for that."

"You're welcome. Now tell me, what else has been going on in your life, if you don't mind me asking."

"No I don't mind, lets see, there is someone I like, but this time it is different."

"Do tell."

"Promise not to share this with anyone else?"

"I promise."

"Okay, so I don't know if this is just my hormones or not but…"

Jesse's Apartment; Chicago…

"Jesse, what's going on?" Aidan asked when he got back after getting food.

"I am packing. I am going back to Port Charles early." Jesse explained.

"Okay, but you shouldn't be doing that, you just had surgery two days ago."

"Well I need to pack."

"Well. I will do it for you after we eat."

"Fine. What took you so ling anyways? It's been 2 hours."

"Oh, I stopped at the department before I got the food."

"Why?"

"I wanted to get the rest of the paper work for the transfer in order. I brought you yours so you can finish getting it in order."

"Oh, okay. Well let's eat, I am starving."

"Alright."

February 12, 2006; Maxie's Condo…

"Hey Maxie; I hope you don't mind me stopping by like this. I have a question I would like to ask you." Aidan explained when Maxie answered the door.

Jesse and Aidan had gotten back to Port Charles that Friday night, February 10th.

"Hey Aidan, come in, you are always welcome here." Maxie never minded company.

"Thanks, so I was wondering if you had any plans for Valentines Day?" Aidan asked as he followed Maxie over to the couch.

"Valentines Day? Oh, that's this week isn't it?" Maxie had forgotten all about it.

"Yeah its in two days, so do you have plans?" Aidan asked Maxie again.

"Well considering I didn't even remember it was coming up, no I don't have plans, why?" Maxie let a little laugh out at how forgetful she was.

"Well I was hoping to talk you out. I was thinking dinner and dancing, if you are up for it." Aidan explained.

"It's Valentines day, why would you want to spend it with some pregnant, fat girl, when you could be out with some hot skinny girl."

"I don't want to go out with some hot pretty girl. I want to you out with you, my beautiful, NOT fat, pregnant friend. So Maxie Jones, will you do me the honors of being my Valentines date?" Aidan said with a smile.

"Fine." Maxie sarcastically sighed. "But I don't know about the dancing. I am almost 6 months pregnant."

"Yes you can dance. I have something very special planed."

"Something special, do tell." Maxie asked anxious.

"That, my dear, is a surprise. You will have to wait till Valentines Day to find out."

"Fine." Maxie rolled her eyes.

"SO I will pick you up here, lets say 6 o'clock Tuesday night. Wear something dressy. I am taking you to a nice restaurant."

""Okay, I will be really. Are you sure you want to take me out?"

"I'm sure." Aidan smiled at her.

"Okay, thank you then. You are saving me from a night of sitting on the couch feeling sorry for myself."

"You are very welcome. You are saving me from the same thing."

"We are pathetic." Maxie laughed.

"We are, aren't we." Aidan laughed too.

"Thank you Aidan, for all you are doing for me. You are truly a great friend. You have helped me so much."

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure. You are my friend and I care about you. I want you to be happy." Aidan tucked a piece of hair behind Maxie's ear.

"And I am happy, thanks to you." Maxie reached out and hugged Aidan.

Aidan and Maxie hugged for a little before Aidan pulled away. "Sorry Maxie, but I have to go. I need to get to work."

"On Sunday? Cant you stay, I can make us some lunch, and we can hang out."

"I wish I could stay, but I need to get briefed on the cases open right now. I need to be ready for work tomorrow, I'm sorry."

"No, I understand. Some other time." Maxie got up off the couch and walked Aidan to the door.

"I am always up for a home cooked meal, so give me a time and I will be here." Aidan said cheering Maxie up.

"Okay, I can make you dinner tonight?" Maxie said cheerfully.

"Okay, dinner tonight. I will be here at, how bout 6. I can help you cook."

"Okay 6 tonight, but I warn you, I am not the greatest cook. Not even close."

"Neither am I, so maybe together we can make something good." Laughed Aidan.

"Yeah, maybe." Maxie also laughed.

"Okay, I will see you at 6 tonight." Aidan gave Maxie a quick hug and kiss on the cheek good-bye.

"See you then." Maxie smiled as she watched Aidan walk down the hall.

Maxie turned back into her condo and closed the door once Aidan started down the stairs. She smiled as she went back to the couch and turned the TV on.


	24. Chapter 24

The Date; Valentine's Day; Maxie's Condo…

Maxie was very excited about her date tonight. She knew it was only a friend date, but she had not been excited about a date since Jesse. She went out and bought a special dress and everything. She got her nails done for the first time since she had broken up with Jesse. She even got her hair cut. Maxie couldn't stop thinking where wasn't it Aidan was taking her. All Sunday night she tried to get him to tell her, but he wouldn't. Maxie couldn't believe she was going out for Valentine's Day. She never thought she would get asked out in her "condition".

Maxie rushed around her condo making sure she had everything she needed, and making sure she was ready. She checked and rechecked her hair, and her makeup. She looked in the mirror one more time to make sure she looked okay in her dress. Maxie was very happy she was going out.

Just as Maxie was walking out of the washroom, she heard a knock on the door. Maxie rushed to the door to open it. She stopped just before she grabed the knob. 'Breath Maxie' she told herself before opening the door, revealing Aidan on the other side, holding a dozen yellow roses.

"Hi, you look beautiful." Aidan Kissed Maxie hello on the check, and gave her the flowers.

"Thank you, you look quit handsome yourself, and thank you for the roses." Maxie couldn't help but blush at what Aidan told her. "Oh come in!"

"I hope you like roses, and you think I look handsome…thank you." Aidan said with a smile.

"You are handsome, and I love roses, and they are so pretty, and you look pretty hot in that suit, if I do say so myself."

"I am glad you like them, and stop, your making me blush." Aidan said with a laugh.

"Their beautiful and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you blush." Maxie hugged Aidan.

"It's okay. So you ready to go?"

"Yes I am, let me just put these in water, then I'll grab my purse and coat."

"Oh let me." Aidan helped Maxie put the flowers in water and put her coat on.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome." Aidan said with a smile. "Let's go. I have a feeling you'll like where I am taking you tonight.

"I am sure I will love it." Maxie looked her door before walking down the hall with Aidan.

Tavern on the Green, New York City, 7pm…

"Sorry it was such a long drive." Aidan apologized as he and Maxie walked in.

"Oh its fine… OH MY GOD! I've always wanted to come here." Maxie's face lit up when she saw where she was.

"I know, Liz told me you had always wanted to eat here. That is why I wanted to bring you here, and I thought, what better day then Valentines Day." Aidan explained.

"Thank you, I will always remember this night." Maxie throw her arms around Aidan.

"You're welcome. Now lets get inside, its cold out here."

"Okay."

Aidan and Maxie walked into the restaurant.

"Wow Aidan, this is beautiful. I can't believe you had this all done for me." Maxie looked around the private room they were sitting in.

"For you, I would do anything. You are a special young woman, and you deserve everything." Aidan couldn't help but smile at how much Maxie seemed to like it.

"Well, love it. Thank you so much for this." Maxie smiled at Aidan.

"You are very welcome."

Maxie smiled at Aidan one more time before looking at the menu. "Wow, so much to chose from."

"Yes there is, and you can chose anything you want. Take your time, we have all night."

"Sir, the Champagne you requested." The waiter came to the table holding a bottle of Champagne.

"Thank you." Aidan tanked the waiter as he poured it in to their glasses.

When the waiter was done filling their glasses he set the bottle down and excused himself.

"That is really sweet Aidan, but I can't drink Champagne, I'm pregnant." Maxie pointed out to Aidan.

"Yes, I know. This is special champagne, you can drink this."

"What do you mean?"

"This is non-alcoholic, it's special for you."

"Aidan, what did you do, places usually don't sale non-alcoholic champagne, do they?"

"Sure they do." Aidan said trying to look sincere.

"You're not a good lair Aidan. Thank you for this Aidan."

"I guess I can't fool you, and you don't have to keep thanking me." Aidan laughed at the fact Maxie would thank him for every little think he did.

"Okay, I will stop thanking you." Maxie laughed, too.

"Thank you."

"Hey, if I can thank you, then you can't thank me." Maxie pretended to get upset.

"Aw, I'm sorry, did I upset you poor baby?" Aidan said in a mocking voice.

"Stop that." Maxie hit Aidan on the arm.

"Ouch, that hurt." Aidan pretending that he was hurt.

"Well that's what you get for mocking me." Maxie crossed her arms.

"Fine, I guess I deserved that. Truce?" Aidan said holding his hands up in an I-surrender way.

"Truce." Maxie couldn't help but laugh at how cute Aidan was acting.

"You laughing at me now?" Aidan asked holding in his own laughter.

"No, I'm laughing with you."

"I guess you are." Aidan began laughing.

The waiter came back into the room, and took their orders.

Aidan and Maxie laughed and talked, having a good time through their entire meal. They were having a great time.

Maxie was finishing her desert when she saw Howie Day walk in through the curtain. She dropped her fork and stared in complete shock, "Tha…he's…Aidan…what…" Maxie couldn't get a sentence out; she was so shocked.

"Yes Maxie that is Howie Day, you told me you loved him, so I though, what better Valentines gift then to get your favorite singer to perform a couple songs for you. This is your surprise. Do you like it?" Aidan explained to Maxie when she looked at him.

"AIDAN! Are you kidding me, I love this! But its to much, you shouldn't have."

"Nothings to much for you." Aidan smiled at her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Maxie stood up and hugged Aidan.

"Hey what did I say about thanking me, and your very welcome." Aidan hugged Maxie back. "Now would you like to meet him?"

"OH MY GOD! YES!" A huge smile spread a cross Maxie's face.

"Okay." Aidan smiled back at Maxie.

Aidan took Maxie's hand and they walked over to where Howie Day was standing.

"Maxie, I would like to introduce you to Howie Day." Aidan said.

"Hi, I'm Maxie. It's very nice to meet you." Maxie said all giddy.

"And it's very nice to meet you too." Howie Day smiled at Maxie.

"Hello, I'm Aidan. I would like to thank you for doing this for me." Aidan extended his hand.

"Hello. No problem, anything for my number one fan." Howie shook Aidan's hand.

"Will you sing Collide? It's my all time favorite song." Maxie asked.

"Of course."

Maxie and Aidan stood watching as Howie Day walked over to the little stage area in the room. Maxie couldn't believe Aidan did this for her, she was so happy.

Once Howie Day was on the stage ready to sing, Aidan and Maxie walked over closer to the stage to listen to him sing.

_The dawn is breaking..._

_A light shining through..._

_You're barely waking..._

_And I'm tangled up in you. (Yeah)_

_I'm open, you're closed._

_Where I'll follow you'll go._

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again._

Howie Day started singing and Aidan whispered to Maxie, "May I have this dance?"

"Why, yes you may." Maxie smiled and turned to Aidan.

Howie continued singing as Aidan and Maxie danced in each other's arms.

_Even the best fall down sometimes._

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme._

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind,_

_I somehow found you and I collide._

_I'm quiet, you know,_

_You make a first impression._

_I've found I'm scared to know,_

_I'm always on your mind._

_Even the best fall down sometimes._

_Even the stars refuse to shine._

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_Somehow find you and I collide..._

_Don't stop here..._

_I lost my place..._

_I'm close behind..._

_Even the best fall down sometimes._

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme._

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find, you and I collide._

_You finally find, you and I collide._

_You finally find, you and I collide._

When Howie Day finished singing Aidan and Maxie pulled apart and applauded.

Howie day went on to play a few more songs, and Aidan and Maxie danced.

After Howie Day finished singing, Maxie took some pictures with him before he left. When he was gone Maxie decided it was time for Aidan to explain how he was able to get Howie Day to come and sing for her.

"Now that he's gone, it's time for you to do some explaining." Maxie said as she and Aidan sat back down at the table.

"Explaining?" Aidan asked.

"How did you get Howie Day to come and sing for me?" Maxie wanted to know.

"Easy, I got his managers number, called and told him that I would like for Howie Day to come and sing on Valentines Day for a private party. He checked Howie's schedule to see if he was available and here was are." Aidan explained.

"I'm sure there was more to it."

"Fine, I had to pay for him to come, but that it."

"How much?"

"That is not important."

"Aidan, how much did it cost you to get Howie Day to agree to come here, sing, pose for pictures, and just be here?"

"I…"

"Come on Aidan, tell me. If you are my friend you will tell me."

"Fine, 5 thousand dollars."

"WHAT!" Maxie yelled in shock.

"5 thousand dollars."

"Aidan, where did you get that kind of money, and why would you use it on me?"

"I wouldn't want to use it on anyone but you, and I think its time I told you about my family history."

"Aw, that was really sweet of you to say, and please enlighten me on how you have that kind of money."

"I guess you could say I'm rich. I come from a prominent family, but I don't like people to know. They treat me different when they know."

"Well you can tell me. I would treat you different."

" I know you wont that, is why I am telling you all this."

"Okay, well I'm listening."

"Well you know my first name but I never told you my last name because then you would have connected me with Smith Enterprises."

"What your family owns Smith Enterprises?"

"Yes."

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe this."

"Well believe it, my grandfather was the sole owner and founder of the company. He built it from nothing. Well when my grandfather pasted away, he left me half the company, his only grandchild, and the other half to my father, his only child. When I turned 25, I also got access to the ½ a billion trust fond I have. So I'm very well endowed. I have a lot of money, but I chose to live my life like any other 26 year old, single male, living on his own. I don't want to be known as co-owner of the biggest enterprise out there. So please, do not tell anyone." Aidan explained.

"Wow!" Maxie was trying to take it all in.

"See this is why I didn't want people to know, they act different."

"Sorry Aidan, I just need a minute to take it all in. So you're a billionaire?"

"Yes, I am. Don't think this changes who I am, because it doesn't. I am the same Aidan I was yesterday. Just now you know I was born into money and own half of the biggest company out there."

"Of course you are the same Aidan, but can I ask you something?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Why are you staying in a shitty, one room apartment above Kelly's, when you could stay in the penthouse at the Metro Court?"

"Because if I stayed there, people would know I have money."

"Okay, I get that, but you could still buy a nice apartment some where. People wouldn't know you had lots of money."

"I am looking for a new apartment. I just haven't found one like I like, that wouldn't draw attention."

"Well there's a one bedroom available in my building. I really think you should think about looking into buying it."

"Well, I know for a fact that they aren't cheap. I've already called about it."

"Aidan, don't take this the wrong way, but you're being stupid."

"Hey that's…"

"Let me explain what I mean."

"Fine."

"You think just because you buy a condo that is a couple 100 thousands dollars, everyone is going to know your rich. Yet, you wear all designer clothes, buy people singers for Valentine's Day, which I loved, but you can only afford to stay in a one-room apartment above Kelly's. Don't you think that is more out of character then you living in a nice condo."

"I guess that's true."

"Aidan, why don't you just buy the condo? So what if people find out who you really are, not that I think people will give a second thought to you buying a nice home."

"Do you really think I should buy the condo?"

"I really think you should buy the condo. If not for you, for me, I would really like having a friend close by. Specially since its getting closer to my due date."

"Fine, for you, I will buy the condo if it still available."

"Thank you, now I think we should head home. Not that I'm not having a great time, but I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, and its already 10pm."

"Okay, I will get our coats, wait here." Aidan got up from the table and went to get their coats from the coat rack.

A few seconds later Aidan came back with his coat on and Maxie's in his hand. Aidan walked over to Maxie and helped her put her jacket on. When Maxie had her jacket on, she and Aidan headed to the doors. When they reached the doors, Aidan opened them for Maxie and then followed her out.

"Thank you Aidan, for this. I had a great time." Maxie said as she waited for Aidan to unlock the car.

"Your welcome, and I am glad you had a good time." Aidan opened the door so Maxie could get in.

When Maxie was in the car, Aidan closed her door and went around and got in the car.

"Happy Valentines Day, Maxie."

"Happy Valentines Day, Aidan."

And they headed back to Port Charles.


	25. Chapter 25

Maxie's Condo, the next day; 9am…

Maxie sat at her kitchen table looking at a dozen roses and a card she found at her door, the night before. She was so tired she didn't ever bother opening the card and looking at it. She figured it was from her father, since every year he would send each of his girls' roses and a card. Georgie, her mother, robin, and her, they all got them. This morning when she woke up, she went into the kitchen and opened the card.

Now five minutes later she sat starring at the card that lay in front of her. She just kept reading it over and over, trying to make sense if what it meant.

The card read:

To the only woman in the world that can make you smile when everyone else has given up on you.

_To the woman who sparkles like the stars,_

_Shines like the sun, _

_And glows like the moon. _

_To the woman who, unlike any other, can make a lasting impression just by walking into a room,_

_You are beautiful, _

_You are the most special and amazing woman in the universe. _

_This day is for you and only you,_

_Happy Valentines Day, my love_

The card was not signed; she was trying to figure out who would send her something as beautiful as that.

"DUH! It was Jesse." Maxie blurted out loud as if a light bulb just went on.

Maxie got up to go call Jesse when she heard a knock on the door.

To Maxie's surprise, when she opened the door, Jesse was standing on the other side.

"Oh, hi Jesse. I was just about to call you, come in." Maxie said to Jesse.

Jesse stepped inside the door. "Why were you going to call me?"

"Because…"

"Wait before you say anything, I have something for you." Jesse took his hands out from behind his back to reveal a single white rose, a small box of chocolate, and a card. "I was going to bring by last night and give it to you, but then I remembered you were out with Aidan, so I thought I would bring it by this morning."

"Thank you Jesse, the rose is beautiful. How did you know, white roses are me favorite." Maxie said taking the stuff from Jesse. She set it down on the table and with out thinking, she hugged Jesse.

"You're welcome. I heard you, a long time ago talking with Georgie, and I remember you seeing red and white roses were your favorite." Jesse hugged Maxie back.

"Well, thank you very much, and I can't believe you would remember that."

"I remember everything you say."

Maxie picked up her flower and went into the kitchen, and Jesse followed her. "So how was your date last night. Did you have…Wow, that is a lot of flowers." Jesse was surprised to see so many flowers.

"Yeah I know. The yellow ones are from Aidan, but I don't know whom the red are from, they were at my door last night when I got home. They had a card, but it wasn't signed." Maxie explained to Jesse.

"So you have a secret admirer." Jesse said jokingly.

"I guess so." Maxie smiled as she added the white rose to the other ones. "There…Perfect." Maxie stepped back to look at the flowers.

"I agree. So I thought if you had time maybe we could get some breakfast…"

"I don't…"

"Wait let me finish. I mean as friends and parents to be. I was hoping we could talk about the baby. She is going to be here before we know it."

"You know what…okay. Just let me get dressed and we can get some breakfast."

"Okay good. Would you mind if I went and looked at the nursery. I need to get an idea of how to do her room in my place?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead." Maxie yelled back to him as she walked to her room.

"Thanks." Jesse walked down the hall and to the nursery. The door was closed. One the door was a hand painted sign that read Maddie in pale pink. The sign had butterflies painted in pale pastel colors. "Hey Maxie, who painted this sign on the door?"

"My friend Shelly. Actually she just gave it to me yesterday morning when she stopped by, she said it was an early baby gift." Maxie yelled out to him.

"Well it's beautiful."

"I'll make sure I let her know when we hang out tonight."

Jesse opened the door and was taken back by how beautiful the room looked. The crib was centered in the room. Floor length curtains to hide the closet. In one corner was a shelving unit with draws, baskets, and books. A rocking chair sat extending out from another corner towards the middle, on an angle. On the wall where the door is, the changing table. A beautiful area rug placed centered in the room, under the crib. A bouncy chair near the closet on the wall the door was on. The room was beautiful, it really was. Jesse stood looking; he hadn't even noticed Maxie come up behind him.

"You ready to go?" Maxie asked.

"Oh shit, you scared the crap out of me." Jesse jumped.

"Sorry." Maxie laughed.

"It's okay, yeah we can go. This room is beautiful." Jesse turned towards Maxie.

"Thank you, Liz, Emily, Georgie, my mom, and I did it. We had a lot of fun." Maxie couldn't help but be pleased that Jesse liked the room.

"Well you ladies did a wonderful job, I love it." Jesse smiled at Maxie.

"I think we should go now." Maxie quickly turned and walked out of the room. His smile still got to her. It was so gorgeous and sweet.

"Alright." Jesse turned to follow Maxie. He turned and looked in the room one more time before he closed the door and met Maxie in the living room.

"So Kelly's?" Maxie asked as she put her coat on.

"Okay, that's fine with me. You want to take one car?"

"Um…sure why not. Do you want me to drive?"

"No, I will, but thanks for offering."

"Okay, well I'm ready."

"Okay, lets go." Jesse opened the door for Maxie.

"Let me lock the door and we can go." Maxie said as Jesse closed the door.

"Okay."

Maxie locked the door and they left.

Kelly's…

"Lady's first." Jesse opened the door for Maxie. He followed her in and to a table. When they reached a table, Jesse pulled the chair out for Maxie.

"Thank you." Maxie said sitting down.

"You're welcome." Jesse sat across the table from Maxie.

They sat looking at the menus. There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"So…" Maxie said breaking the silence.

"So…" Jesse repeated.

"Is it me, or is it extremely awkward right now?"

"It's not just you, but lets talk about Maddie, she'll be here before we know it." Jesse said trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah, 3 months."

"WOW!"

"Yeah I know, real soon."

"Very, but I can't wait to finally meet her. I love her so much already."

"I know what you mean. Look Jesse, I was wondering if you, maybe, would want or like to come to my next doctors appointment with me." Maxie asked Jesse.

"Are you serious…"

"Look if you don't…"

"No, I do. I would love to go with you to your next appointment. I am honored you asked. This means a lot to me. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, and I think you should get to see your child. Jesse I need you to know something about this pregnancy and what might happen these next few months."

"Maxie is there something wrong with the baby? Are you okay?" Jesse panicked a little.

"Jesse, breathe. The baby is fine, and so am I, but with my heart and now being in my third trimester and the baby getting so big, the doctors are worried it will out to much strain on my heart."

"What will happen? You are going to be okay right? You are a strong person, we are not going to have to worry about that."

"Your right Jesse, I am a very strong person and I am sure everything is going to be fine. But they are going to monitor me more closely now until she's born. Every two weeks I am going to have a check up just to make sure everything is okay."

"What will happen if its not?"

"That's what we are going to find out when we go to the doctor appointment today."

"Okay, so when is the appointment. I mean I have the entire day off so it doesn't really matter."

"Lets see, it's 10:30 now, the appointment is at 12 noon."

"Noon, okay. Then if you are up to it, I would like to take you to lunch."

"Okay, we can get lunch. It's really nice having you back here."

"It's great being back here." Jesse smiled at Maxie as they looked into each other's eyes.

After about a minute, Maxie quickly looked away. Chills went down her spine, "Let's get some food."

"Yeah, lets get some food." Jesse smiled again. He still got to her, and he couldn't help but be happy about that.

12 Noon; General Hospital…

"Hey Liz, I'm here to see Dr. Lee." Maxie greeted Liz as she and Jesse stood at the nurses' station.

"Hi Maxie, hi Jesse, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Liz said surprised to see Jesse with Maxie.

"I asked him this morning is he wanted to be here. This is his child too, and he should get to see her."

"Well it's very nice to see you both. I'll go tell Dr. Lee that you are here." Liz said walking out from behind the nurses' station.

"Thank you." Jesse and Maxie said in unison.

"Thank you again for letting me be here for this." Jesse thanked Maxie again for letting him be here for her doctor's appointment.

"You're welcome. Like I told Liz, this is your child too, you should get to see her."

"Well thank you for giving me this opportunity."

"Of course."

"Maxie, I will take you to see Dr. Lee now, Jesse, I'll come back and get you when they are ready for you." Liz said as she took Maxie to Dr. Lee's Office.

"Okay."

Jesse sat waiting patiently while Maxie was being checked over by Dr. Lee. He couldn't wait to see his little girl.

"Jesse, they're ready for you now. You ready to go?" Liz asked standing in front of Jesse.

"Yeah I am." Jesse stood up and followed Liz to the examining room where Maxie was.

"Here you go. It's nice seeing you here with Maxie." Liz told Jesse.

"Thank you, and I'm glad I'm here." Jesse walked into the room.

"Jesse, hi. Come over here and look." Maxie waved for Jesse to come next tot her and pointed to the screen." That's Maddie, that's your daughter, isn't she beautiful."

Jesse's face lit up as he watched his daughter on the screen. "She's beautiful. My daughter, that's my daughter." Jesse was incomplete aw.

"Yeah that's your daughter." Maxie watched Jesse as he watched the screen. She couldn't believe she was going to keep this from him. He was so happy; you could see it on his face. He loved this child more the she ever thought he could.

"Maxie, Jesse, I am going to freeze the picture on the screen and let you look at your daughter a little longer. I am going to go get you the pictures I printed of her. Then we can talk about the next three months of your pregnancy. Maxie, you can get dressed also."

"Okay."

Dr. Lee left the room as Jesse continued to look at his daughter on the screen.

Maxie got up off the examining table and went over to her clothes. "You don't mind if I get dressed, do you?"

Jesse looked away from the screen and to Maxie, "No, go right ahead."

"Thanks…Jesse isn't she gorgeous?" Maxie said as she put on her clothes.

"Yes, she is, just like her mom. I can't wait to finally meet her." Jesse said, trying to keep himself from watching Maxie get dressed.

"Thank you, and I know the feeling. Since the moment I found out I was pregnant, after the initial shock wore off, I started counting do the days to when I will finally get to hold her."

"Look, Maxie, you know I would have been…"

"Jesse quick come here, she's kicking." Maxie quite cut Jesse off. She knew what he was going to say and didn't wait to hear it all again.

Maxie took Jesse's hand and placed it on her stomach, so Jesse could feel the baby kick.

"OH MY GOD! I felt that." Jesse smiled at Maxie as Maxie smiled at Jesse.

Slowly Jesse and Maxie moved closer. Jesse's Lips' moving toward Maxie's as Maxie's moved toward Jesse's. Maxie tried to fight it, but she couldn't. Their lips about to touch, something he wanted for so long. He could feel her breath on his lips. Maxie could his breath on hers. Centimeters apart. Closer and closer them came…

"You ready to go?" Dr. Lee asked opening the door.

Jesse and Maxie pulled apart and looked away from one another, the moment gone.

Dr. Lee could feel the tension in the room. She looked between Jesse and Maxie then contained, "You ready to go over what I want you to do over the next three months?"

"Yes."

"Okay, why don't we go across the hall to my office, and we an talk there." Dr. Lee told them.

"Sure, Okay." Maxie said moving towards the door.

Dr. Lee, Maxie, and Jesse walked across the hall and all sat to talk about the baby.

"Okay, so Maxie you have a heart condition and up to this point we didn't have to worry about it. With this baby getting bigger, however, more strain is being put on your heart, which is not good. We are going to be monitoring you closely, having you come in every two weeks for a check up. Now, I know you have school and work but I want you to take it easy. The less you do the better. You can go to class, but I would like you to stop working all together, if that is possible. Just until the baby is born, and if that is not possible, no more then 2...3 days tops. Is that going to be a problem?" Dr. Lee explained.

"I can talk to Mike, I don't see a problem in the work situation. I'm sure he will understand. So, no I don't think it will be a problem." Maxie told Dr. Lee.

"Now Jesse, I want you to make this as easy on Maxie as possible. All I ask is no stress, so if you could make it stress free, that would be great." Dr. Lee told Jesse.

"Stress free, got it." Jesse nodded.

"As long as you follow these guidelines, I don't see why you can't carry this baby to term with out complications. You need me to go over anything else? Do you have any questions?" Dr. Lee asked them.

"Is it okay for me to go out every once in a while?" Maxie wanted to know.

"Of course, just don't over do it and I would recommend not dancing. Movie and things like that would be best." Dr. Lee explained.

"Okay, thank you. I think I'm good." Maxie smiled.

"Alright…Jesse do you have any questions?"

"Not that I can think of right now." Jesse said to Dr. Lee.

"Well if you do have any questions, you can call or stop by. Now why don't we step up your next appointment, Maxie." Dr. Lee suggested.

"Okay."

After Dr. Lee and Maxie set up her next appointment, Jesse and Maxie headed to the elevator.

"Look Maxie, about what happened in…"

"Nothing happened, lets just leave it at that. So lets talk about something else." Maxie cut Jesse off.

"Okay…Do you still want to get lunch?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah sure…Pizza?"

"Sure, Pizza sounds great."


End file.
